


Ember and Blood

by starlightoffandoms (Starlightoffandoms)



Series: What happens in Tlazohtiliztli Stays in Tlazohtiliztli [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bigotry & Prejudice, Bottom Dean Winchester, Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fantasy, FicFacers2019, Hunter Castiel (Supernatural), Identity Issues, If tumblr link isnt working click here, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Leviathans, M/M, Magic, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Not Beta Read, One Shot, POV Alternating, Politics, Prompt Fill, Recreational Drug Use, Self Confidence Issues, Soul Bond, Strangers to Lovers, Vampires, Werewolf Dean Winchester, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-06-24 18:50:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 47,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19729678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlightoffandoms/pseuds/starlightoffandoms
Summary: Not all destinies are manufactured. Occasionally they’re manifested when the stars align. 5 years ago Castiel was on a solo hunt in New Mexico. The information had been bad and his life was at risk when he was outnumbered by ghouls. Lucky for him there were friendlies nearby that came to his rescue.Castiel is out for the big payday with his brother and a few trusted hunters. The hunt took him back to New Mexico. He hoped to track down his saviors along with completing the hunt for the mysterious artifact that an anonymous benefactor was offering a large sum of money to recover.Dean and his pack have been in court fighting Richard Roman to maintain the rights to their land. Rumors about an artifact that would solidify ownership of the land surfaced. A truce was made with the cougars that bordered their land to work together to get Roman out of their territory, they put together a team to go locate the artifact. Dean had not expected to cross paths with the hunter he saved years ago.And neither were prepared for the outcome of their surprise reunion.





	1. Electing Strange Perfections

**Author's Note:**

> HI!! This is my piece for FicFacer$2019. This is for Bitch Master. ABO NC-17 Destiel with werewolves is my prompt. To keep from spoiling too much I’ve limited tags to things I feel are must knows to some people. 
> 
> There is a Spotify playlist https://spoti.fi/2XE4rCt. Some songs will be in the fic one way or another and others were just playing during the process and I was like “oh damn this is good for this”. Play on shuffle for the best experience. 
> 
> I didn’t have a full-time beta so this isn’t perfect. Miss Yu was kind enough to let me bounce ideas off her and read over everything a couple of times. 
> 
> The city Tlazohtiliztli is made up as most of the other cities are. I just thought it was cute for our boys to meet their destiny in city about love.

_Castiel wiped the blood from his face and tried to calm his breathing. He knew the others weren’t far behind. The intel had been incorrect. It wasn’t just one ghoul that needed to be dispatched. It was a small colony. One ghoul he could have handled alone. Two, possibly. But four? No that was not going to happen. He had gotten a lucky shot and taken out one of them. Incendiary rounds were a blessing. The other three were hot on his trail._

_Castiel closed his eyes and worked to listen around his heart pounding in his ears._ Calm the hell down. If you can’t hear then you can’t track. And if you can’t track, you’re dead. _He licked his lips and clutched the rifle to his chest. A few deep breaths and a backwards count later, he heard the rustle. The taunting and teasing from the one that had taken human form of its last meal. Castiel opened his eyes and looked around. There was no high ground in the abandoned rec center._

_Crouched down and aimed steady, Castiel peered around the corner. The full moon let in enough light through the large windows and crumbling exterior to give decent line of sight. Castiel tracked the shadows. Two. He bit his lip and held still for a moment longer. One came into view. There wasn’t a headshot, but he pulled the trigger anyway. It stumbled and Castiel scrambled to his feet and took off running in the opposite direction._

_The stairwell came into view and he turned to head back down to the main floor to the exit._

_“Fuck!” Castiel fell forward as a force slammed into him from behind. The third one had waited for him. it had been a trap._

_The rifle clattered down the stairs when Castiel let it go to try and protect himself. The first thing his brothers had taught him was how to fall. A split-second hesitation would increase the damage the fall could cause. Castiel tumbled down the stairs and slammed into the wall at the bottom. He groaned and held his head. Castiel went still as howling filled the air. The disorientation wore off and he tried to get to his feet. He gasped and fell back. His arm had taken the brunt of the fall. He couldn’t hold himself up._

_Castiel shifted to use his other arm to push up. He snatched up the gun and slung the strap across his body. He kept his injured arm tucked close to his body. With a heavy limp but quick pace he made it up the hall closer to the entrance. A shiver ran up his spine as another set of howls sounded. One was closer. He pulled the silver dagger from his thigh holster and turned._

_There was one of the ghouls. It skittered rapidly up the hall. Castiel turned and his twisted ankle sent stab after stab of pain through him as he tried to run up the hall. He couldn’t aim the rifle with one hand steady enough to make the shot count. It wasn’t worth the time or risk. A flash of fur and clacking of nails on the remains of the tile floor drew his attention._

_It was the distraction the ghoul needed. The hesitation was enough that the ghoul caught Castiel off guard and pushed him to the ground. It pressed against him enough he couldn’t get his arm in a position to stab but he stilled tried to swipe. The ghoul knocked the dagger from his hand. He felt the saliva on his skin and the unnatural grip tightened on him as it set to tear into him. There was a deep growl and suddenly the pressure released. The ghoul yelped._

_Castiel managed to get to his side and peered back down the hall. His jaw dropped as he took in the massive wolf. It held the ghoul by its neck and shook violently until the head separated from its body. The wolf let the limp body fall from its mouth and turned to face Castiel._

_Muzzle wet with goo and body fluids with its teeth bared. Castiel scrambled back as best he could. The dagger was too far away. He turned and looked for the rifle that had slipped over his head as the ghoul had attacked. He got his good hand on it and turned back around to try and aim. The wolf was gone. Dead ghoul was still there but no wolf._

_“Oh there you are little hunter,” the female ghoul was there without a trace of movement or sound._

_Castiel startled and shifted his aim._

_“Your little fuzzy friend is gone now. You’re mine,” she slugged Castiel._

_Castiel swung the rifle as best as he could. She stepped back. He pulled the trigger. It was a flesh wound at best._

_“No more of that,” she yanked the gun from his grip and tossed it down the hall, “I’ve got a family to feed,” she grabbed his backpack and began to drag him down the hall._

_Castiel winced as his bad leg caught on debris and she continued to drag him. He clinched his jaw as pain flared through his leg when it jerked hard when she gave a good yank. Castiel cried out as the pain shot through his leg. It turned to a definite sprain is not worse. The large chunk of concrete gave and released him, and they were again on the move._

_Castiel used his good hand to try and release the clasp of the backpack strap around his waist. He felt the slight incline as she moved up the ramp. The clasp popped loose. He moved to the strap around his chest. He wished for a moment he had his dagger. The clasp was under his injured arm and it hurt to move. It took a longer time but eventually it popped loose._

_Castiel went limp and was able to slid the good arm out._

_“What the--” the ghoul stopped and turned around._

_Her movement was enough for him to escape the backpack and tumble down the ramp. Castiel just let himself fall with help of the steep incline of the ramp and gravity._

_“Oh no you don’t,” she dropped the bag and moved to advance on him then stopped._

_Castiel didn’t even attempt to move when he felt the other presence._

_The enormous wolf moved in front of Castiel and growled at the ghoul. It bared its teeth and snapped repeatedly._

_The ghoul took a few steps back._

_The wolf stepped forward._

_The ghoul took two steps back._

_Out of seemingly nowhere, two wolves launched through the air. One from each direction._

_The ghoul torn in half as they pulled her in two directions. Entrails and blood flung everywhere._

_Castiel closed his eyes and covered his mouth with his good hand. He listened as the wolves tore the remains to shreds. It would take months to get the wet sound of tearing flesh and snapping of bones from his mind._

_Castiel jumped when the large tongue dragged over his hand and face. He remembered that he wasn’t alone. If he didn’t know better, Castiel would say the wolf gave him a concerned look. It licked his face again. Castiel scrunched his face and wiped his hand over his face._

_“I’m okay. Uh…thank you.”_

_The immediate danger was over so Castiel took time to look at the wolf. Definitely bigger than any wolf he’d ever seen. Not that he’d seen a wolf outside of wildlife documentaries on television. The coppery fur was slightly unnatural and the hazelish eyes carried a sentience that he was sure shouldn’t be there._

_His backpack dropped by his side. He turned quickly. The wolf that stood there was similar in colour to the first one but a tad browner. If the first was oversized, that one was gargantuan compared to what he would expect from a North American wolf. The third one made a low warning whine and caught his attention. It was a sandy colour and slightly smaller than the other two. It wore an almost annoyed expression._

_The copper one bobbed its head then turned back to Castiel. It bent down and nudged Castiel’s ankle then arm. The brown one made an exasperated sound then tuned away. The sandy one had already begun to move away._

_“Oh. I’m hurt. Don’t worry. I have a first aid kit,” he pulled his bag to him and worked to unzip it, “and a mobile. I’ll be okay. I’ll call my friend and get myself fixed up.”_

_Copper bobbed his head in understanding and padded off after the other two._

_“Thanks again,” Castiel called after them._

Castiel jerked awake. It took a few minutes for reality to settle back in. The cold sweat clung to him, his mouth was dry, and he was overheated. He groaned and scrubbed a hand over his face. It had been five years and he continued to relive that night at least once a week. Sometimes it ended like the night had. Other times the wolves never showed. And still other times the wolves gave him the same treatment as the ghouls. Those were the nights Castiel didn’t go back to sleep.

After that night he had talked to other hunters and no one had ever met wolves like that. Some claimed they were probably werewolves. Castiel had studied the lore and they were not werewolves like any he had read about. Those wolves were man eaters and typically biped. More Underworld and Wolfman than Blood and Chocolate. Of course, there were shifter and animal spirit legends from around the world. He just didn’t know where the line between reality and myth was drawn.

Castiel turned over and grabbed his phone. Six AM. He might as well get up.

Freshly showered and dressed Castiel headed to the kitchen. He smelled coffee before he rounded the corner which meant his brother was awake.

“We’ve got a job,” Gabriel said from his place at the small kitchen table. He didn’t bother to look up from his laptop.

“It’s not a job if it doesn’t pay,” Castiel grumbled and grabbed the only other mug they owned. They lived a minimalist lifestyle because of their line of work and nomadic existence. They’d been in the city for almost a year and had already started looking for their next destination.

“This one is paying,” Gabriel grinned.

“You’ve got my attention,” Castiel added a splash of creamer to his coffee. He pulled the fridge open to figure out food.

“Garth sent it last night, but you got in late from that salt and burn so I didn’t want to bother you with it. It’s kinduva treasure hunt.”

Castiel made a non-committal sound as he pulled the jam from the fridge and grabbed the bread.

“Some dumb collector wants this artifact. No one has been able to track it down.”

“That doesn’t sound like our type of work,” he turned to face him with a suspicious look as he opened the bread.

“It’s said to be in a place that’s haunted and protected by spirits,” Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows.

“So a ghost slash treasure hunt. Okay. That does sound more like us. You said it’s going to be paying,” Castiel turned and placed the bread in the toaster.

“Yup. If we can get it and bring it back, then we get paid three thousand dollars.”

“That sounds like a lot of money. We could definitely use it, but if the artifact is worth so much how come our cut is only three thousand?”

“I knew you were gonna ask so I sent a few feelers out and a request back for more money. I’m thinkin’ this thing is priceless then we can get at least ten grand.”

“That would be a better number especially if we are doing all the work and risking our lives. Where is this thing supposed to be?”

Gabriel grinned, “New Mexico. Tlazohtiliztli, New Mexico.”

The plate slipped from Castiel’s hands and clattered to the floor, “we’ll do it.”

“Anything to see your mystery wolf again huh?”

Five years was a long time. What was the chance that the wolves would still be there?

<<<<>>>>

Castiel dropped his bag on the bed and pulled off his jacket. As he left Illinois, he hadn’t thought about the temperature difference. He peeled off his top layers and kicked off his shoes.

“Why is it always so damn hot here?” Gabriel kicked the door shut and dropped his bags next to it. He moved to the air conditioning and cranked it.

“Proximity to the equator.”

“Shut up.”

“I’m drinking a water from here,” Castiel went to open the mini bar.

Gabriel tackled him, “the hell you are! We might be stayin’ in a better place than usual but that don’t mean you can spend money willy-nilly. There’s still a few in the cooler.”

“They gave us an advance on the money Gabriel we can spend it.”

“Yeah we can but not on a five-dollar 12oz bottle of water. I’m thinkin’ steak and lobster for dinner,” Gabriel dusted himself off as he stood.

“That seems a little extravagant,” Castiel grabbed a water from the cooler and went back to his bed.

“Whatever. Jesse and Cesar will be here in an hour. They had a hunt in Texas and when they got the word we were looking for help they volunteered.”

“Did you tell them about the money?”

“Nope. No one is gonna know about the money unless we meet face to face. I ain’t puttin’ that in writing,” Gabriel unzipped his largest bag and pulled out fresh clothes, “I’m gonna freshen up.”

“They are not going to invite you to their bed. Never will that happen. They’re traditional,” Castiel rolled his eyes and began to put his things away.

“You never know!” Gabriel smirked as he headed to the bathroom.

Castiel unpacked quickly and settled at the desk. He liked that the way the room was a step up from what they usually settled on. He wasn’t afraid of bedbugs or infections at the Dragonfly Inn. Everything was clean and upgraded from their usual low-end motels. There was a short screen to give the illusion of privacy between the beds and the rest of the suite. There was an actual living area with a couch, coffee table, loveseat, chair, side tables, and a flat screen television mounted on the wall. The kitchenette was closest to the door had a full-size fridge, two burner range with a microwave above it, lots of counter space, and a deep sink. The mini bar was on the side of the kitchen table separated the kitchen area from the living area. The desk was tucked away at the end next to the sleeping area. Castiel liked the apartment feel more than the motels they’d stayed in. He also liked the security of the corridor instead of the parking lot being right outside the door.

Gabriel had sent him all the material the mystery collector had sent through their proxy, a woman named Diane. There were files on the history of the artifact but no images of it. It had changed hands and even crossed the Atlantic during WWII. It had made its way back to North America in the late sixties and had traveled from Ottawa to New Mexico in the early two thousands. It had swapped hands several times since. Where it was suspected of being was an extremely wealthy man’s art collection. From the outside sounded like an easy smash and grab. Until realization hit that there was an unsettling past of the man’s property. He never even stayed there. He lived in a different part of the state but would not give up the land. It had been in his family for thousands of years.

The man’s ancestors had stolen the land and ego would not allow him to part with it. There were rumors and legends of the land being haunted. People would venture out and never return. Only known people to enter the property and return were the staff that kept it intact. They are said to be generations removed from the original land holders. Something about their bloodline protecting them. According to records they were given a hefty wage to maintain the property and keep quiet about anything that happened on it.

It all seemed fishy to Castiel but the payday that was promised made it worth it. They could live comfortably without having to work for some time. Castiel had already made plans on investing part of it to make sure they had a continuous income. He pulled out the folders and his journal to plot out their time and figure out how to gain access to the property without getting caught or cursed.

Some of the gossip and rumors of the land made him worry. He wasn’t well versed enough in the magics to run into an unknown situation without concern. He knew enough to protect himself but worried it wouldn’t be enough for any old magic that had been lain over the land.

“Alright,” Gabriel sauntered out the bathroom, “how do I look?”

“Like you should be standing under a red light,” Castiel looked up then back to the stack of papers in front of him, “maybe don’t be in a halter-top and daisy dukes when they get here. They’ll probably turn and run. I would like to but alas I’m related to you.”

“Hmm maybe you’re right.”

Castiel worked on getting organized and focused. He had gotten absorbed he hadn’t realized that so much time had passed. He looked up and saw Jesse and Cesar.

“Oh sorry,” he glanced at Gabriel and approved of the leggings and tank top over the previous look, “I wanted to have things ready for when you got here.”

“No problema Castiel. You always have your head in a book or researching,” Cesar dropped down onto the couch.

“That looks like a lot,” Jesse moved to stand by Castiel and looked over his shoulder, “uh this looks less like a hunt and more of a robbery,” he pointed to the schematics of the building.

“I didn’t want to say a lot over the phone,” Gabriel turned serious, “it kinda is a robbery of sorts.”

“Hey lookie here, I'm brown we can’t be caught doing a robbery,” Cesar stood from the couch.

Gabriel placed a hand on his shoulder and gave a squeeze, “don’t worry you won’t be. Cassy and I are going to do all the less than legal stuff. We’re gonna need you for muscle. The good news is,” he smiled, “there’s a paycheck at the end of this.”

Cesar and Jesse shared a look. Jesse nodded.

“Bien. Go on,” Cesar sat back down.

“There’re a fuck ton of legends surrounding the land. Rumors of suspicious disappearances, hauntings, weird noises, and just a lot of unexplained activity. We need protection and possible communication with any spirits out there. They’re giving us ten grand upon completion. Half is yours.”

Castiel narrowed his eyes at his brother. They had offered them twenty-five thousand if they could get it to them by the end of the month. They had known it wouldn’t be a task that would be able to be completed in short notice. Castiel kept his mouth shut.

“That’s a nice chunk of change. We could really use it. What’s the property we’re dealing with?” Jesse sat down with Castiel and looked over the material.

After they got them caught up and set expectations, they called it quits and grabbed dinner. Castiel enjoyed Gabriel’s endless flirting with Jesse and Cesar because they entertained his advances but kept a line drawn. Gabriel had managed to slip in between them in the booth and gave them his best flirting and top shelf jokes. Then it became too much after a few rounds.

“I’m…I’ll…I’ll be back,” Castiel couldn’t think of an excuse to leave the table. He got up and headed to the bar.

“Not gonna make it a foursome?” there was definitely a smile in the voice behind him.

Castiel turned around. Oh my. The man was gorgeous.

“Not really into multiple partners,” Castiel cleared his throat and tried to focus on the man and not just his luscious mouth.

“But it’s okay that they’re men?” what a salacious smirk.

“Yes. Gender never defines my level of attraction.”

The man gave him an approving once over, “on that note, can I buy you a drink?”

Castiel threw his head back and laughed. He wasn’t sure what it was but something about that man made him at ease and comfortable. His cologne was appealing and slightly familiar. He just couldn’t put his finger on it.

“Sure. Whiskey and ginger ale.”

The man waved the bartender over and ordered them both a drink.

“Have we met before?” his eyes roamed over Castiel’s a face with a deeper curiosity.

“I’m sure I wouldn’t forget you,” Castiel pulled out the chair and sat next to him.

“Hmm true. Dean.”

“Castiel.”

“Castiel. Yeah. I wouldn’t forget that name.”

Castiel smiled.

The bartender sat their drinks in front of them.

“What are we toasting to this evening?” Dean lifted his glass.

“New friends. New opportunities. New adventures.”

Dean beamed, “ditto.”

“Oh fuck Cas,” Dean groped Castiel as he pressed him down in the back seat of the impala and kissed his neck.

Castiel moved back to Dean’s mouth as he worked the buttons of his shirt. The man had on too many layers and Castiel was beyond frustrated. He bit Dean’s lip and grunted as he pressed down against him.

“It’s like a hundred damn degrees why are you in so many damn clothes?!” Castiel growled as he sat back.

“Habit,” Dean struggled out his shirts and helped Castiel out of his.

“A bad habit,” Castiel pulled him in for a kiss as his hands moved to Dean’s belt.

Dean caught his wrists and changed their position. He pinned Castiel’s hands above his head and kissed him hard on the mouth. Dean kissed down his body and nipped him along the way down to his pants. He let Castiel’s wrists go to get a better position. He got Castiel’s pants open and pulled out his drooling erection.

“Dean!” Castiel arched and tangled his fingers in Dean’s hair.

Castiel knew it wouldn’t take much because he hadn’t been with anyone else in quite some time. His hand had become his best friend.

“You’re really good with your mouth,” Castiel panted as Dean took him all the way down. It was all just lips and tongue. Not a single hint of teeth. He thrust as deep as Dean would allow and held there until Dean tapped him.

Dean pulled off for a moment to catch his breath.

Castiel opened his eyes looked up at him. Dean was a complete wreck. All flushed with swollen lips and a wet chin.

Dean pressed his palm to his own groin and worked his hand a bit. Then dove right back down and took Castiel deep as he could manage.

Castiel let go and rapidly thrust into Dean’s mouth. He pushed Dean’s head down and chased his orgasm.

“Gonna come,” Castiel barely managed as he fucked Dean’s throat.

Dean moaned as Castiel hardened more and began to throb before he began spurt across his tongue and down his throat. He didn’t let a single drop go.

Castiel relaxed as Dean drank him down. His arms fell to his sides and he worked to get his breathing under control.

Dean kissed his way up Castiel’s body and sucked a bruise on his neck.

Castiel moaned and pulled Dean down on top of him. He sniffed the air. Dean’s cologne or deodorant was stronger. Must have been heat activated. It was a wonderful scent. Castiel made a mental note to ask about it at a better time.

“Lemme get you off,” Castiel kissed him and reached down.

“No need,” Dean buried his face in the crook between Castiel’s shoulder and neck, “already got off.”

Castiel cupped his groin. No erection and his pants were soaked. He grinned.

“Wow. You really like that?” he pulled Dean up for a kiss.

“Yeah I do,” Dean smiled into each kiss, “I really like suckin’ dick.”

Castiel made a face at the crudeness but continued to kiss him.

They lay there in silence trading kisses and holding each other for a while.

“I,” Castiel licked his lips, “I…um…I never do this if I’m being honest. I’m not one for a one-night stand or sex in the back of the car,” he said softly as he carded his fingers through Dean’s hair.

“If we’re being honest, I kinda do this a lot,” Dean shrugged, “I’m just passin’ through. I like to have fun. I’d like to see you as much as possible while I’m here. When I leave you can go back to whatever your life is here. I’ll just be a sweet memory of a good time.”

“Passing through? You don’t live here?” Castiel shifted and titled Dean’s head up.

Dean looked him in the eyes, “I don’t live far from here. Just in the city on business then I’ll go home.”

Castiel chuckled, “I don’t live here either. I’m here on a business trip as well.”

Dean laughed and leaned in for another kiss. Castiel pulled him down and deepened the kiss. They kissed hot and heavy for several minutes.

Dean pulled back, “there was just something about you. I dunno how to explain it. It feels like we’ve met before and I had to reconnect with you. Your eyes. There’s something so familiar about them.”

“I am definitely drawn to you. I figured it was because you made me laugh. I like someone that can make me laugh,” Castiel nuzzled him.

They both jumped when there was a bang on the side of the car.

“Dean I swear to god,” another bang.

“That would be my brother,” with a flinch and annoyed groan Dean sat up.

“I cannot believe you. Right out here in a parking lot. You couldn’t have the decency to park out back.”

“Was totally worth it!” Dean laughed as he grabbed a shirt and pulled it on.

“I’m running to the convenience store. I’ll be back in ten minutes. When I get back you better be done.”

Heavy footsteps made their way away from the car.

“Oh shit! I didn’t tell my brother and my friends!”

They dressed quickly and exchanged numbers. One last searing kiss then they parted ways.

Castiel sent a text to his brother letting him know he was okay. He didn’t go back into the restaurant. The hotel was less than two miles and Castiel needed the air so he headed there on foot. He couldn’t wait to see Dean again.

<<<<>>>>

“I cannot believe you,” Sam threw his hands in the air.

“Dude really? He was hot and I was wet,” Dean shrugged as he got dressed.

“We were supposed to meet Ellen and the others. I had to explain why you weren’t there. I knew I shouldn’t have let you go to the restaurant alone.”

“Last night was a total bust anyway. Plus now that I’ve gotten that out the way I can focus,” Dean flopped down in the chair at the tiny table and pulled food out the bag Sam had dropped there.

“You can’t just run off to get laid. I don’t care if you’re in pre-heat or not. And didn’t you take the suppressers?” Sam joined him at the table for breakfast.

“I did but you know they take time to work. It’s gonna stop my heat not my pre-heat hormones. I’m still gonna be hungry and horny.”

“Dude he could’ve been one of the other hunters that are supposedly in town. You gotta be safe. Our friends can’t protect you all the time. What would you have done if he had been and killed you after y’all got off?”

“I woulda died happy,” Dean grinned.

“Gross finish chewing.”

They finished up breakfast and headed out.

“Really? Was this what you had playing when y’all were together?” Sam made a face as the Doors played when Dean started the car.

“What can I say, Cas lights my fire,” he grinned.

“Please enough of that.”

“But for real, I am sorry that I ditched you to get some dick. There was just something about him. I’ve met him before but can’t remember when or where. And lawd that dick! He was blessed.”

“I do _not_ need to know that! I don’t tell you about my sex life with Eileen I don’t need to know about yours.”

“I’ve seen the bruises I know y’all are kinky,” Dean teased as he drove them to the Harvelle’s Roadhouse to meet the other pack members.

Sam blushed but didn’t reply.

“Look,” Dean sighed, “I know that this is serious. I needed to blow off a little steam. We’ve been dealing with this fuckwad Roman and the government for years and it’s getting nowhere. He thinks he’s got something that will take our land from us. We can’t allow that to happen. There aren’t a lot of packs here. We can’t afford to lose our territory. They’ve already taken the land from most of the native packs and a few of us that have settled here. If we can stop them here, we can help the native people get their land back and hold on to ours. It ain’t fair. They just want the land to exploit the resources. It’s bad enough that we have to deal with the cougars encroaching and the asshat in office trying to take the land for a damn wall. We can’t let Roman win. We beat him we create a precedent that others can use to protect their land.”

“At least now I know you understand the importance of this. We _have_ to win. If this artifact is something that is going to setup for us to win, we have to get it.”

“We’ll get it and figure out how it’s going to make it happen,” Dean assured him.

“Benny is supposed to meet us here and bring Meg with him right?”

“Yeah that’s what he said. The head of his house isn’t too happy. Once he said it was the Campbell pack she let him come.”

“Vampires and their old fashion attitudes,” Sam shook his head.

“If you had married Jess it wouldn’t be a problem,” Dean grinned as he turned into the parking lot for Roadhouse.

“Jess was a great woman but not ready to settle down. She wants to live her life until she’s older.”

“You’d think fifty would’ve been good. Most people have their first pups at fifty.”

“Yeah well with our life expectancy being different from theirs they don’t settle down for centuries.”

It was true. A werewolf and vampire pairing wouldn’t last. Werewolves lived an exceedingly long time, but vampires could out last them by two centuries. It was best to partner within the same species. There were very few cross-species relations that were successful long term. Dean tried not to think too hard on it because even at one hundred years old he wasn’t ready to settle down with anyone.

Dean followed Sam in. Sam headed straight for the back. Dean stopped at the bar.

“It’s not even one yet Dean,” Sam stopped at the end of the bar.

“It’s five o’clock somewhere,” he smiled and ordered a drink.

Dean joined Sam and the others in the back room set aside for pack business. They had had to modify the protection spell when they agreed to work with the cougars. Dean shivered as the new magic washed over him when he stepped into the room. He took a long sip from his drink.

Billie, the head of the cougar clan, spoke softly with Ellen in the corner. Jo was settled down at the table and eating. Benny and Meg sat on the other side. Bess, Justin, and Amy were across from them. Raphael, Sariel, and Meya represented the rest of the cougars were next to Jo.

Dean wasn’t surprised that it was mostly women from the cougars. They held higher rank just like in his pack. Raphael presented as male as they sat at the table. Dean knew that was only for travel. They liked to protect their clan and most were intimidated by a large black man than woman even though they weren’t either they knew how to work society. They had also been really great in the sack. Dean smiled as he remembered that unforgettable night. They had been extremely dominating and catered to all his needs.

Dean shook his head and worked to get his mind back on track. He drained the glass and sat it down. There was no time for that train of thought. His scent must have spiked because all eyes were on him. He ducked his head as he felt his cheeks and neck warm.

“My bad. Suppressers are time release and am only a day in,” he cleared his throat and took a seat.

“Any sightings of the hunters that are said to be here?” Sam asked as he got settled.

“They were spotted in the Target on Lancaster last night. Jesse and Cesar Cuevas. They had a third with them, but no one could pinpoint if he was a hunter or not. No one recognized him,” Meya answered.

Dean sharply turned to Meya.

“What’d they get?” Billie asked and gave Dean a questioning look.

Dean shook his head and looked away.

“Looked to be a week’s worth of groceries and a few toiletries.”

“So they’ll be here for a while. Do you think they know about us?”

“I dunno. I’ve got word out to bring us any information,” Ellen replied without meeting Dean’s eyes and took the seat at the head of the table, “in absence of Deanna I’m the leader of the pack on duty tonight. Deanna is in Sioux Falls but should be back in a day or two. Her and Bobby had to visit some of his family,” she picked up the ceremonial gavel, “I hear by call this meeting to order,” she tapped the gavel on the table then laid it down, “we’re here with the Campbell pack, Haro clan, and representation of the House of Chikezie. We have entered a truce to put any outstanding issues aside to take on the government that is trying to enter our territory. We are all agreed?”

“Aye.”

“Aye.”

“Yeah.”

“Alright. Let’s hear what you have and what y’all are bringing to the table to get this artifact shit figured out and how to beat this dickhead Roman without killing him. Since apparently that’s not an option.”

Dean fell onto the bed and in his pajamas and grabbed his phone. He had been texting Castiel off and on throughout the day. It had gotten heated and Dean had taken time to relieve himself in the shower while Sam was out with Jo on a run. Dean spent more often than not in wolf form, so he hadn’t needed to hit the trails. He grinned at the cat meme Castiel had sent him and searched for one equally as funny.

Dean got lost in texting that he hadn’t realized Sam had returned.

“Must be more than just a fuck buddy,” Sam gave him a soft knowing look.

“What makes you think I’m textin’ him?”

“Well for starters, I didn’t say who,” Sam shot him a pointed look, “and secondly you seem happy. It’s been a day and I’ve never seen you this relaxed and smiley since all this legal bullshit.”

Dean shrugged as best he could laying down, “I mean dude’s cool and funny. He gets my sense of humor. And he likes a good cheeseburger. He sent me a pic of the one from Georgia’s diner. Almost made me get up and go get one myself.”

“I’m glad that you have a friend. While we were out running we got scent of a shifter. Not like us. The not good kind. Figured since we’re here we might track it.”

Dean put down his phone, “I bet you that’s why the hunters are here. They haven’t checked in yet. They probably got wind of it. Gonna take a day or two to track it though if we don’t know who or what it’s walking around as.”

Sam walked over to Dean and pulled out his phone, “we have an ID. We moved the body so the police can find it.”

“Wow,” Dean sat up and took the phone, “it really tore this poor guy apart.”

“Yeah. Ash is on doing a facial reconstruction for us. It’ll take the police a few days. It took his wallet but left his smart watch. Ash is working on getting as much info as he can before the shifter figures out we can access his phone.”

“Good. I’d like to catch this sucker before we get too deep in our stuff. We should be the only non-mundanes around.”

“Charlie will be out here shortly so she can probably throw together a tracker spell for us.”

“Good. Now go shower you smell. I’ll see if I can find out what missing persons may be linked to this thing,” Dean got up and went to the laptop on the table.

A case on top of their mission. He wouldn’t have time to see Castiel again until it was settled. Maybe. He hoped Castiel would be safe. It was dangerous with a shifter roaming around, but he couldn’t exactly tell Castiel that.

<<<<>>>>

Castiel had Dean pressed up against the side of the building. Dean growled low and shoved him off.

Dean spun Castiel around and dropped to his knees, “don’t have a lot of time. My brother is waiting for me.”

“You got me off first last time,” Castiel panted, “let me take care of you.”

Dean ignored him and took him all the way down on the first go.

“Dean!” he gasped and twisted his fingers in Dean’s hair. He watched as Dean used his free hand to work his pants loose enough to shove his hand in. He wanted to get his mouth on him, but Dean was very good with his mouth he soon forgot.

Dean worked him over pretty good and it wasn’t long before he coming down his throat.

Castiel leaned against the wall and worked to catch his breath, “you…you now.”

Dean stood slowly and pressed he wet fingers to Castiel’s mouth, “I’m good,” he smirked.

Castiel sucked Dean’s fingers into his mouth and licked them clean. It wasn’t as bitter and salty as he had expected. He figured Dean must have better eating habits than he had been led to believe.

“I wish we had time for more,” Dean kissed him and moaned as their tastes mixed, “fuck we taste good together.”

“One day you’re going to let me taste you properly,” Castiel bit his lip and dived in for a deeper kiss.

Dean chuckled and kissed him again. And again. And again. Until Castiel was breathless. Then he moved to his neck and left a little mark right below his ear.

“Dean. I need more of you. Please,” Castiel clung to him.

“Another time,” Dean kissed him lightly and pulled, “promise. I’ll lay out and let you take me apart.”

Castiel sighed and fixed his pants, “we have to stop meeting like this.”

“You should’ve come for bagels earlier,” Dean grinned and headed to the front of the café.

“I’ll make you breakfast if you come by tonight,” Castiel followed after him.

“I can’t I have that business thing to do.”

“I can’t either really. It was just wishful thinking. My brother let me know we have a meeting tonight as well. I am hoping that it isn’t anything too bad. Our investors may not be happy about it because there is another bid coming in. I’m tired of this. I am just ready for the money,” Castiel sighed.

“That sounds awful. Glad to not be in that line of business. I gotta run but I’ll text ya later,” Dean gave him a quick kiss and dashed up and around the store front to the impala.

Castiel watch Dean go and wanted to follow him and show him what he really had in his skillset. The impala purred on pass him with Led Zeppelin blasting. He shivered just at the thought of being able to worship that gorgeous man and watch him fall apart under his mouth and hands.

With a deep groan Castiel went into the café and grabbed breakfast. He had promised Gabriel that he’d pick up a real breakfast and not just cereal. The dining in the inn was good but mostly the same for breakfast day in and day out. The kitchen was known more for their lunch and dinners. He made a note to not forget the coffee.

“A fucking shifter. Like the goo making kind. Not the cute fluffy kind. We can’t catch a break,” Gabriel threw his hands in the air.

“I can take care of it. Jesse and Cesar won’t be back until tomorrow and you need to go meet with Diane. I saw the new face it took. I’ve got this. We need to do it before it switches faces.”

Gabriel stopped and looked at him, “no. Last time we were in this city you almost died across town. Not even a thirty-minute drive from here you could’ve died on what was supposed to be an easy hunt. I ain’t letting you do that again.”

“This is different. I saw it. I tracked it and I know that it’s alone. We’re not relying on someone else’s intel. Plus I am stronger and faster than I was back then. I haven’t made a mistake since.”

“Nope. We promised no alone hunts again after that. We always go together. I’ll reschedule Diane.”

“Fine but don’t reschedule. Just go and we’ll take this thing out after,” Castiel frowned and took a drink from his mug.

“Okay. You stay here and get some rest. The next few nights are going to be long.”

“That’s the plan. I found a bee documentary that I’m going to watch over dinner. Then I’ll head to bed.”

Gabriel watched his brother for a minute. He nodded then got his stuff together.

Castiel observed Gabriel turn the location on in his phone and probably added some spyware then put it back on the table while he thought he was in the shower. There was no other reason for him to pick up his phone. He shook his head. His brother knew him well.

“Alright I’m outta here!” Gabriel hollered next to the door.

Castiel moved away from the door, “see you tomorrow!”

Castiel waited until he was sure that Gabriel was gone and turned off the shower. He waited a beat then left the bathroom. The room was empty. He went to his computer. He made sure it was still synched with his phone. He set up a timer to turn on his sleep playlist on his phone at the time he would usually go to bed. He turned on the auto play for the bee documentary and made sure that continuous play was turned off. Gabriel would never know he had left for the night.

Castiel double checked his supplies in this backpack. He made sure that he had everything he needed to kill the shifter and backups of everything just in case. He strapped on the leather chest armor then pulled on a tee shirt that was a size too big. Downside to the heat in New Mexico was wearing a heavy coat was suspicious. It called for rain so the light jacket wouldn’t look out of place.

Castiel went down to the business center and used one of the computers to schedule a Lyft from the secret account he used when he wanted to avoid questions from Gabriel. He had the Lyft drop him at a coffee shop that was close to the bus lines. He had timed it perfect and was able to catch the bus to where the shifter would be laying low with its new face.

For only a moment did Castiel hesitate when he realized how far from the bus line the house was. There was a good distance between neighbors as well. Castiel knew he couldn’t walk straight to the house because it would be too obvious. He made sure no one saw as he ducked into the woods. He’d have to take a longer path to remain hidden. He pulled his silver blade from the sheath on his hip. He wouldn’t be caught unawares.

The house only had one light on in the front. Castiel made quick work of the lock on the back door. He eased into the house. The television was on and he heard the shifter laugh. He made his way to the front of the house.

“Don’t even think about it.”

Castiel froze. He felt the barrel of the gun pressed to the back of his head. He didn’t for a moment think that he was quicker than a shifter pulling a trigger. He dropped his blade.

The shifter spun him around and frowned, “you’re human.”

Castiel swallowed hard and nodded slightly, “yes.”

The shifter sniffed the air, “but they’re close. You’re just a hunter in the wrong place my friend.”

“Who…who is close?”

“Obviously you suck as a hunter is you don’t know,” the shifter laughed.

Castiel gave a squeak as the shifter lifted him with one hand and tossed him effortlessly across the room. The last thing Castiel remembered was the sound of howls in the distance before his consciousness slipped away.

Dry mouth. Pounding headache. Wet dog smell. So many aches. Castiel groaned as he regained awareness. He rolled as best he could to his side. His eyes fluttered opened and he squinted as he took in the room.

“Rise and shine handsome,” a female voice said from behind him.

Castiel rolled a little more so he could view the entire room. He was still on the floor where he’d fallen after the shifter tossed him aside. There was blonde woman seated on the coffee table near his feet. She rang her hair out and plaited it up to the top of her ponytail. He rubbed a hand over his face as he slowly sat up.

“Who are you?” he slurred a little.

“Nunya. The boys wouldn’t let me leave you behind without makin’ sure you were okay. They’re disposing of the body. Don’t worry your pretty little head. We’ve got it taken care of,” she stood and reached behind her to the table, “I’m figurin’ this is yours. We found it on the floor,” she adjusted the blade in her hand and presented it to him hilt first.

“Thanks. It is. Took a while to make. Silver pure enough isn’t the easiest to come by. I appreciate your not taking it. Uh,” he made it to his feet slowly, squeezed eyes shut briefly, then put the blade in its sheath, “I didn’t hear of any other hunters being around here.”

“Because we ain’t hunters,” she grinned and turned to leave, “since you’re okay I’mma head back to my meeting point. You’ve got a concussion so don’t go fallin’ asleep, no aspirin, and stay hydrated. Other than that, you just seem a bit banged up.”

Castiel shuffled along behind her to the front door, “how long was I out?”

“About twenty minutes or so. We had to deal with the shifter first. The kitchen is a mess so you don’t want to go in there. We’ll have a crew come out and clean up. We’ll make sure that any trace of you is gone too. Don’t need no cops snoopin’ ‘round ya,” she paused once they reached the porch.

Castiel didn’t bother to pull the door closed. She had a team that seemed organized so he was sure they’d be back sooner rather than later so it didn’t matter.

“Thanks. I appreciate that. Thanks for also staying with me. It was good not to wake alone.”

“Of course. Now don’t make a habit of it,” she turned and grinned.

Castiel couldn’t pinpoint why it all felt familiar, “I try not to. I told my brother I’d wait and I didn’t. I’m glad that you saved me.”

“Twice in a life time is quite enough hunter. Next time you might not be so lucky,” she jumped down from the porch clearing all the stairs at once.

“Twice?” Castiel narrowed his eyes and tilted his head.

“I never forget a pretty face,” she chuckled and took off into the woods. There was a boulder near the edge of the woods. She turned and waved. When she jumped to the other side. A large sandy blonde wolf took her place and raced into the woods.

Castiel felt the cool air of magic brush against him as he stood and stared at her retreating figure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> B/c this has turned out to be more than the promised 5k words I am splitting this into multiple parts. All parts will be published by the end of August. Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed this part! More to come soon! Have a fantastic day!


	2. No Vacant Stare

Castiel sat at the table in the diner as he waited for Gabriel. The wolves were there. They were local and they remembered him. He wanted to tell Gabriel but couldn’t because then he would have to explain how he knew. He couldn’t tell Gabriel he had gone after the shifter alone and had to be rescued again. He let out a deep sigh and stared into his coffee.

Besides the concussion keeping him up Castiel had had trouble falling to sleep once he knew it was safe. His mind moved a million miles a minute as he tried to think of what to do. _Where had the other wolf been? Did he remember me? How many of them are there? Could it be a full pack?_ Castiel had spent the entire night researching as much as he could and there wasn’t a single mention of the wolves as he’d seen. No strange sightings. No rumors. No blurry photos. Nothing to indicate that there was something otherworldly was going on.

There had been an alert of the missing person being found when he got up. He was glad that the body had been found and there could be peace for the family. The coroner had deemed it natural causes. Castiel wondered more about the type of pull the wolves had. He leaned back in the booth and looked around the diner. Anyone could be the wolf if they indeed turned human.

Gabriel entered looking the worse for wear. He flopped down in the booth and dropped his bag in the seat next to him. With a deep groan he ran his hand through his hair.

“That bad?”

“I have a feelin’ that the person that Diane is representing is a complete d-bag. Apparently, or I should say supposedly, the intel we got wasn’t current. What we’re looking for has been moved. It might be more of a challenge and there may be another team also looking for it. But something seems a little fishy and I can’t put my finger on it.”

“How could this happen? We were scheduled to move for it tomorrow. We went over everything thoroughly. We had eyes on the collection. We need to get this done.”

“Exactly.”

“Have you let Jesse and Cesar know? They are on the way back here with supplies for the old hunt.”

“Not yet.”

“Are you serious?” Jesse stroked his beard as he took in the details that Gabriel had relayed that evening over dinner.

“As a heart attack.”

“Dios mío,” Cesar hung his head, “that is a lot more difficult than what we thought. I’ll have to reach out to the bruja that’s here locally. We’re going to need assistance,” he shook his head.

“And they are sure?” Jesse’s brow creased and he crossed his arms.

“Yup. With everything new they’ve provided,” Gabriel sighed.

“Okay. We can handle it.”

“How is this a thing?” Jesse shook his head and looked at the papers and photos that Gabriel had laid out.

“I mean a lot of work and a lot of money and definitely a lot of magic has gone into this,” Castiel frowned down at the information, “there isn’t a possibility of getting this many…paranormal creatures in one place. They know that we’re after it. Whoever is the owner, they know. They must know and moved things and made this happen.”

“That would be the most logical. But I’m not sure. Looking at the history it’s exchanged hands several times over. We could have gotten outdated details the first time then got delivered the up to date details, but it just doesn’t seem probable on some level. Also, if this is right, I’m not comfortable with the idea of being outnumbered.”

“I’m not either. I’d really like to check into this more with our resources. I’ll have Charlie look it over and get back to us. This feels kind of like a trap to me,” Gabriel pulled at his lip with his teeth as he studied the new information.

Castiel had listened to the news when Gabriel returned but it just didn’t add up. He couldn’t figure it out. They had gone over it frontward and backward and it didn’t make sense. They had been hired to retrieve the artifact from one location that was guaranteed by the advance on the money to be accurate, and later were told it was no longer there. The pit of his stomach and something niggling the back of his mind told him their lives were about to change. He just wished he knew why and how.

<<<<>>>>

“I told you it was a trap!” Castiel shouted as he and Gabriel ran through the corn field.

“So I was wrong! Sue me!” Gabriel huffed as they ran from the farm house.

Castiel put his revolver in its holster and changed their path just slightly, “we’re going to have to leave the path.”

“But bugs and corn. It’s gonna hurt,” Gabriel whined as he tried to keep up with Castiel.

Castiel shot him a grin and pulled the tubular scarf up over his face. Gabriel had laughed when he had put it on. He veered into the corn and used the little wind spell that Charlie had shown him to move the corn just enough not to hurt.

“I can feel the bugs,” Gabriel huffed out as they ran.

“Shh,” Castiel wish he had learned the silence spell Charlie used the last time they had been together trapped in the catacombs a few years back.

They moved silently with Castiel leading them through the corn field. They emerged and were in an open field with no light. The moon was waning so even though the sky was clear it was little to no light. Castiel stopped and thought they were free as they paused to catch their breath until the vampires came from nowhere. His reaction time was slower as the use of magic had drained him.

Gabriel was tackled by three and held down and the others came for him. He turned to run but was pulled away from an unseen force. He tumbled and was dragged quickly out of the grasp of the vampires. He looked down at his arm as the pressure increased and he was caught in the mouth of a great beast. He gasped when he realized it was the wolf. The _copper_ wolf! Castiel grinned. He turned his attention back to Gabriel. There were six other wolves. The vampires didn’t stand a chance. Castiel hissed as he felt a pinch.

The wolf stopped and let him go. It raced forward to join the fight. It easily took down two vampires in a blink of an eye.

Castiel made it back to his feet. The world swam briefly as he got up. He groaned and grabbed his head between his hands. He gulped in air and swallowed repeatedly to keep the bile down. Everything stilled and he slowly opened his eyes. He blinked rapidly to clear his vision.

By time he made it over the scene was calm. The cooper wolf turned to Castiel. It stopped in its track. Castiel easily read the look of surprise. He could almost hear a gasp from the wolf as its jaw dropped open.

“What?”

Castiel shivered and wrapped his arms around himself as an icy feeling washed over him. He squeezed his eyes closed and shivered then went hot.

“Holy fuck,” Gabriel exclaimed.

Castiel’s eyes flew open. His arms dropped to his side and he gaped at the man in front of him, “Dean!”

“Uh hey ya Cas,” Dean looked away sheepishly and shoved his hands in his pockets.

One by one the wolves turned human.

“I, uh, can explain,” Dean took a step toward Castiel.

Castiel hadn’t known he’d moved but his arm was outstretched and his pistol aimed at Dean.

“Yeah I kinda expected that,” Dean stopped and raised his hands.

A low growl came from the man with the long hair and the blonde female from the shifter house. The others didn’t react. They watched Dean for a cue on what to do.

Castiel’s eyes went wide. Three wolves. A cooper one, a tawny one, and a blonde. It had been them. He slowly lowered his arm.

“It was you. Back…back then. With the ghouls. It was you and them,” Castiel glanced at the others.

Dean carefully lowered his arms, “guilty.”

“You’re hunter werewolves?” Castiel’s brow pinched and he looked to the side for a moment then looked back at Dean, “that doesn’t even make sense.”

“You’re a hunter that is kinda involved with a werewolf,” Dean shrugged.

Castiel felt his face warm. He re-holstered his pistol and ran a hand through his hair.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Castiel shook his head and glanced around them.

“We got word of something weird going on here. We try to check things out ya know. We can’t have people starting to look into things that aren’t normal. They may come lookin’ for other things that don’t quite fit. I have to keep my pack safe.”

“But you’re forty-five minutes from here. The ghouls were out on the other side of the city near the rural area.”

“My pack has land out there, but the city is ours to guard as well. Between us, the cougars, and the witches we keep all the bad creatures outta here. When things got a little active we had to come check it out.”

“That’s why you’ve been here all week. You’re keeping a look out on things.”

“Yeah. Now that the cat is outta the bag, why are you really here?”

“I’m on a hunt. We got word that things would be getting a little out of the normal here and we came,” it wasn’t a complete lie. They just were the reason things got weird and fast.

“How’d you hear about it? There wasn’t anything on the hunter network news,” Dean stepped closer and watched him closely.

“How do you have access to the hunter network?” Castiel narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms.

“I’ve got friends involved.”

“Castiel! Gabriel!” Jesse rushed from the field gun drawn. He skidded to a halt when he realized they were safe.

Cesar was right behind him machete in hand. His eyes went wide when he looked over everyone, “mierda!”

“Jesse. Cesar,” Dean and Castiel said at the same time. They looked at each other then back to the husbands.

“You’re safe that’s good. Um,” Castiel looked to Dean, “how do you know my team?”

“Your team?” Dean chuckled and gestured to them with his thumb over his shoulder, “those guys are my team.”

“Uh hi guys,” Cesar had the decency to look embarrassed.

“Glad to see you have met,” Jesse grinned nervously.

“Dean,” the extremely tall man walked to Dean’s side, “we need to get a crew out here for clean up and get back.”

“You’re not much of a whisperer,” Castiel rolled his eyes.

“His wife is deaf not his fault,” Dean smiled, “we’ll get this handled but we, uh, we need to talk. We have a room at Rodeway Inn. I’ll text you the room number once I’ve had time to get cleaned up and have some food.”

“No. You come to us.”

“Not for nothin’ dude but I ain’t comin’ to a hunter’s place. Not gonna give you home court advantage,” Dean shot him an are-you-really-serious look.

“We are staying at the Dragon Fly Inn. Jesse and Cesar have both been there. I know that some wereanimals don’t like to have their territory trespassed on. I don’t mind giving you that peace of mind. Plus, I’m going to need more time to get cleaned up,” he pulled corn silk from his hair.

“Told ya you need a haircut,” Dean grinned as the tension left his stance and finally relaxed for the first time since he shifted, “it gives something for the baddies to grab on to and now it’s a mess even tied back. We’ll meet at your place. 01:00. I’ll bring food.”

“What the fuck is goin’ on?” Gabriel asked as they drove back to the hotel.

“I am extremely unsure and unsettled. We’ll figure it out. Jesse and Cesar have some explaining to do that is for sure.”

“Besides that can of worms that we’re about to open, what’s this business about you being involved with that wolf?” Gabriel glanced over with a grin.

Castiel covered his face with his hand and looked out the window, “I may have met him at the bar last week and, um, we may have engaged in intercourse in his car,” he mumbled, “and maybe again at another time a few days ago.”

“You fucked in a car? Whoa ho ho! I’m so proud of you. How did that even come along?” Gabriel snickered.

“I honestly don’t know. It just happened.”

“Hold on,” Gabriel brow creased and his eyes flitted back and forth as he sifted through his memories, “you and I have had dinner together every night except when I had to meet Diane,” he stopped at the light and turned to get a good look at Castiel.

“Yes.”

Gabriel’s eyes went wide and he gasped, “oh. My. God. When you disappeared from the restaurant when you, oh my lord, when you texted me and said you were going back to the hotel! You weren’t were you?!”

“I did go back to the hotel. We had already finished our business when I sent you a text. Then we saw each other again. There was just something about him.”

“Well now you know what that something was. You are a monster fucker,” Gabriel giggled as he pulled off from the light.

“Gabriel!”

Gabriel laughed harder and almost side swiped a mailbox, “sorry but it’s true. Not that I blame you. That tall drink of water that was with him was definitely checking off many boxes on my list.”

“We are hunters we cannot have a relationship with monsters.”

Gabriel shrugged and pulled into the parking lot of the inn, “who says? Obviously, they’re good people. So they can change shape and that shape is slightly terrifying as it disembodies other creatures. Apparently, they’re great in the sack since you went back. Is his dick huge like his wolf side is?”

“Gabriel! That is not appropriate. And I wouldn’t know he always gets off while pleasuring me, so I haven’t had the pleasure yet.”

Gabriel smirked as he cut the engine, “yet.”

Castiel playfully hit him as he took off his seatbelt.

Castiel checked his reflection once more and decided to pull his hair back. Messy bun was perfect since his hair hadn’t dried all the way after he had showered. He looked around the room to make sure the information they wouldn’t be sharing was out of sight and he hoped that the Cuevas’ wouldn’t say anything. They had to keep some things to themselves.

“Dude the place looks good. You’ve cleaned up enough and everything you want to share is organized,” Gabriel shook his head as he pulled on a pair of socks.

“Werewolves Gabriel. They’re here and they’re going to be in our room,” his frown deepened.

“Yup and this was your idea so suck it up buddy and get things ready.”

Castiel jumped and made a squeakish noise when there was a buzz in the crystals on the dresser. It was an early warning system that he had setup when they first arrived to know when something non-human entered their vicinity.

“Looks like your boyfriend is here,” Gabriel smirked and wiggled his eyebrows.

“Not my boyfriend,” Castiel looked down at his well-worn dark wash jeans and tucked in button up. He wanted to change again but it was too late.

Castiel closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. He moved to the door and still startled slightly when the knock came. He opened the door and opened his mouth to say hello but stopped as Dean stepped into his space and grasped his forearm at the bend.

“I am Dean Winchester of the Campbell pack. I come today with peace in my heart. The council has approved to uphold the treaty with the hunters in a shared cause of war prevention,” he bowed slightly then stepped aside, “we bring of our bountiful harvest as a gesture of good faith. Please accept our gifts.”

Castiel stood and watched some of the wolves from earlier brought in food and beer.

“Since we’re not at home totally, we just went to the twenty-four hour pizza place. Pizza, beer, and wings,” Dean grinned.

“Uh we accept and whatever else I am supposed to say right here.”

“Awesome! Let’s eat. Shifting so many times in a thirty-six hour time frame creates a mad hunger.”

Castiel shut and locked the door once everyone was in.

“So I guess introductions are in order,” Castiel cleared his throat and tried not look over Dean whose jeans were definitely tight enough to be a tad uncomfortable most likely and a shirt was definitely a size too small and his hair was moussed up. Castiel cared not for Dean’s discomfort but he was a pleasure to look at.

“Oh yeah I guess so. Where are Jesse and Cesar?”

“They are getting a new room. We thought we would be done so they had signed out. They had to move their stuff from the motel up the street and will be here shortly,” Castiel explained.

“Okay. Well I’m Dean,” he nodded at Gabriel, “I am the one in charge while we’re here. Third in command back in our home. This is Sam and that’s Jo,” he pointed, “you met them both at the ghouls and when we saved your ass from the shifter.”

“The shifter?” Gabriel stood and moved over to Castiel, “I told you to leave that alone until I got back,” he wagged his finger at him.

Castiel rubbed the back of his neck, “I didn’t and the wolves saved me again.”

“Why are little brothers so hardheaded?” Gabriel flicked his ear.

“Tell me about it,” Dean chuckled as he made a plate.

“Hey I resent that,” Sam smiled.

“You’re the little brother?” Castiel looked between them.

“Yeah. Sammy’s a few years younger but got all the height.”

Gabriel looked him up and down.

Castiel slapped him playfully and shot him a knowing look.

“The rest of the crew is Billie, Meg, Raphael, and Meya. We didn’t bring everyone because we like to keep our numbers secret.”

“Meg is _not_ a wereanimal,” Castiel studied her as she sat and ate. She winked at him.

“Good on you. She’s not. How can you tell?” Dean gave him an approving look.

“Her,” Castiel tilted his head and let his eyes wonder over her, “I don’t know how to explain it but she doesn’t feel like the rest of you. She feels…cooler.”

“Oh I’m the coolest person here,” Meg grinned and flashed her fangs.

Castiel’s eyes went wide but he smiled, “I mean more temperature wise,” he turned to Dean, “when I’m near you I am very warm.”

“I bet you are,” Gabriel mumbled as he opened a beer.

The room filled with giggles.

Castiel blushed.

“Like our auras maybe?” Dean bit back his smile.

Castiel could tell he wanted to say something else but controlled himself, “yes I guess so.”

“Do you want to tell him?”

Meg shrugged and gave Dean permission nonverbally.

“She’s a vampire. We are all hands-on deck so we called all of our allies.”

There was knock and Castiel turned to answer already knowing it was the Cuevas’.

“And how did you _not_ know these two are wereanimals?” Dean gave them each a hug.

“We stay hidden,” Jesse pulled an amulet from his shirt.

“Rowena?”

“Yeah. When we work with the hunters, we make sure to stay shielded. Some like Castiel seems to be are sensitive to different energies.”

“Those gut feelings that Castiel has?” Gabriel asked as he settled next to Sam on the couch.

“Yeah. We never told you because we weren’t sure how that would go. Now we know. Hunters are not always friendly to non-humans. We’ve been doing the job long enough to know,” Jesse grabbed a beer.

“That is true. I apologize that I made you feel uncomfortable and unable to trust me with who you are. I never meant to do such a thing,” Castiel frowned and rethought his past actions and conversations with the husbands.

“It isn’t just you,” Cesar reassured him, “the community as a whole is prejudice. Being brown and a wereanimal doesn’t run in favor for me. But we’re here now and we won’t take it back. We are coyotes.”

“Hold on,” Gabriel pointed a finger, “three years ago I was like there was something in the woods on a hunt, but it wasn’t what we were hunting. You said it was probably a fox or something, but I knew it was too big.”

“Yes, that was Cesar,” Jesse chuckled at the memory, “you ‘bout shit yourself. We have a good sense of smell human, but it is better in animal form. Since we had lost the trail, he had to go coyote so that we could get it back.”

“You said you saw footprints of the wendigo.”

“No. I said that I saw tracks that I could follow,” Jesse grinned and winked, “Cesar left a nice path for us to follow.”

“Oh man,” Gabriel shook his head and sat back.

“Hunters took my family away from me and I took care of them. It was easier to get close to them as being one of them. Then I learned there are a lot of bad things that are otherworldly. So, I kept on it then I met Jesse and it’s history as they say,” Cesar stated as he made a plate.

“Understood.”

“Alright now that we’ve got everything all caught up,” Dean looked between Gabriel and Castiel, “what are you guys doin’ out on old man Jessup’s property? We got word of a few baddies and headed there to take them down and lo and behold we happened upon you two.”

“We were there the same reason you were.”

The tension grew as they stared at each other. Dean put his plate down, narrowed his eyes, and got up. He walked over to Castiel.

“You’re lying,” they said at the same time.

“Just tell him Dean. He might be able to help. The more hands the better,” Sam nodded to the table where he’d sat a bag.

Castiel raised an eyebrow in question.

“Are they gonna kiss?” Jo whispered.

“The way he’s smelling maybe,” Billie mumbled.

“Fine,” Dean turned and grabbed the bag. He pulled out a journal and a few folders. He handed Castiel the folders and opened the journal. He stood so Castiel could see it.

Castiel shuffled through the papers then looked over to the journal. It was almost identical to the information they had. What he had hidden away.

“You’re after the artifact too.”

“What?” Gabriel put his food back to his plate and got up knocking into Sam in the process.

“They have the same information that we have. Maybe even a little more,” Castiel showed it to Gabriel.

“So y’all were led from the plantation museum too?” Dean asked excitedly.

“Yes. We got word from our sources that the artifact had moved and would be guarded by several different types of creatures. That’s how we got to the farm house. We took out the banshee rather easily since it was the four of us. There were a few ghosts that gave trouble but all of their belongings that tied them here were on an alter and we burned everything. The vampires are where we ran into trouble. We were vastly outnumbered. Knowing now that Cesar and Jesse had to protect themselves it makes sense why we got separated. They couldn’t shift in front of us.”

“Correct. We took out as many as we could. We came back as fast as possible and that was when we saw the pack and clan there,” Jesse nodded.

“Why are you after the artifact?” Dean stared at him unblinking.

Castiel realized that there was a bit of the wolf on display and he wondered how he had missed it before. There had always been something unnatural about Dean each time they had met. It’d only been a week and change, but he should have noticed. Something had blinded him. It was obvious that Dean was not of the world and he had missed it.

“We were hired to get it. We don’t know who the benefactor is. They just have paid us handsomely to retrieve it and get it to them. Why are you after it?” Castiel crossed his arms and met Dean’s gaze with a steady one of his own.

Dean’s façade broke for a moment then it was back, “this cannot leave this room and if it does,” he leaned, “I will not hesitate to pin you to the floor and rip your throat out and leave your remains for you brother to carry home.”

Castiel’s eyes went wide for a moment. He felt his pulse jump and his chest tightened for a moment. The hair stood on his arms and back of his neck. His fight or flight wavered between both options as he stared into Dean’s intense eyes that seemed to have changed shades of green. He nodded.

“Okay,” Dean eased back, “the ownership of our land is being challenged. About ten miles from where we met five years ago is where our property line starts. It’s a heart shape territory so we have land over the Texas border with a bit of Arizona then right into Mexico. A politician wants our land. Not just ours,” he gestured to Billie, “the cougars as well. The wolves and cougars have a peace treaty but sometimes we get a little feisty. But we’ve come together to stop Roman from taking our land from us. This artifact is said to hold the key to keeping the land. We just don’t know how it works yet.”

“Folklore is why you’re after it? How would that even work? Is it supposed to be some sort of magic?”

“You are a hunter right? You know that there are things that are unexplained. This could do it for us.”

Billie stood and walked over to Castiel and looked down at him. Castiel blinked and took a step back. He could have sworn she was the same height. He glanced down. Shoes gave her the edge that she needed. She tilted her head to the side looked into him.

“Listen here cub,” she leaned into him, “you will not mock our history and our lore. If it said that it will bring us peace and all adversaries will be exterminated and the land fully returned to us, then it will. We do not question it.”

Castiel swallowed hard, “yes of course. I apologize,” he couldn’t place it. Even looking back on it from a later date he couldn’t tell what had transpired between them. He felt her power. She was old and she was strong.

Billie turned and went back to her seat.

“This politician wants your land. Why?”

“Dumb rich white man, why do you think? Oil among other resources.”

Castiel could tell there was something else that wasn’t being said. He nodded.

“So are we going to work together?”

“Are you going to pay us?” Gabriel asked from the couch a little too close to Sam. Sam didn’t seem to mind.

“This is about the better good,” Dean turned to him.

“Yeah well the greater good is not having to worry about how we’re going to survive.”

“You can come stay with us if you help us get this and figure out how to use it.”

“Whoa,” Sam gave him a look, “you have to have permission from Deanna to bring in outsiders. And they’re _hunters_.”

“Nanny will approve. I’m sure of it,” Dean seem sure of it.

“I’m sure John will not,” Sam gave him a pointed look.

“We’ll see. I can promise you temporary shelter and food if you help us. There will have to be formal request sent to my grandmother, the head of the pack, to approve. For now, we need to share info and get this figured out. I’ma finish eating and we can dive into this more when I’m done.”

“Tonight?” Castiel glanced at his watch.

“Yeah no sense in waiting.”

“Dude it’s almost three in the morning,” Gabriel shot him a look.

“Oh that’s right. Sometimes I forget humans run on early schedules. I guess our clocks are about five hours different. I have another two hours in me.”

“After the day that we had I will need sleep but I do need to eat,” Castiel finally made his way over to the food.

Castiel took up a seat on his bed as much as he hated eating where he slept it was a must with so many bodies. Dean made a second plate and joined him. They ate in silence occasionally their arms brushed against each other. Castiel felt his ears get warm and he ducked his head so when it spread to his face no one would notice.

It was going to be a difficult time working with Dean, but he looked forward to it all the same.

<<<<>>>>

Too warm. Too loud but too quiet. Castiel clutched his chest. He couldn’t open his eyes. His mouth was dry, but his jaw was locked and he couldn’t open his mouth. He groaned and tried to get up. But he felt paralyzed.

“Cassy!” ruffled sheets and hushed whisper of rushed footsteps on the carpet. Gabriel was by his side.

Castiel tried to speak but couldn’t.

Gabriel yanked the covers off and gasped, “you’ve sweat through your jammies. Are you okay? Can you hear me? Holy shit you’re burning up.”

Castiel tried to protest as Gabriel hoisted him up and took him into the bathroom. Gabriel placed him as gently as possible in the bathtub. He turned on the faucet and let the cool water fill it. Castiel sighed as Gabriel wiped his face with a cool cloth.

“There you go,” Gabriel was gentle, “are you having a seizure? Are you okay?”

Castiel felt his limbs relax and his jaw released. His mouth fell open and he took a deep breath. His eyelids were heavy as they slowly drifted up.

“Gabriel,” his voice trembled, “…sick…not well.”

“I can tell that. What happened?”

“I dunno,” Castiel’s head drooped to the side of the tub.

“Well you’re freaking me out. You were all flu like for the last thirty-six hours. And not his weird fever paralyzing thing. I’m calling the doctor.”

“No,” Castiel mumbled.

“I’m calling Charlie then. She was in Arizona at the supernatural spot recharging a few things. She can be here in a few hours. You need medical attention. Who’s better to help than a witch with a medical PhD?”

“Mmkay.”

Gabriel had called everyone and let them know that they would not be joining them that day. It was just a little more research and checking out the plantation museum again. They wanted to make sure things were ready to go before they moved in for the real go to grab the artifact. They had all come to the conclusion that it was indeed at the plantation house as they had first been advised.

Castiel was in a freshly made bed and the AC was at full blast. He’d drank a case of water and Gabriel had placed another order with a delivery service. Castiel was in and out of consciousness. He remembered the door opening and a salve being rubbed on his chest. There was a tang of incense and something else that he couldn’t pinpoint. He recognized the clean scent of the shampoo almost immediately, Charlie had made it.

“Awakening and it doesn’t happen this late usually.”

Everything else she said was garbled. Castiel tried to focus but he was in and out and constantly disoriented.

When he woke again Castiel finally felt like himself. His was cool and his head wasn’t throbbing. His mouth didn’t feel like a desert and his eyes didn’t feel like sandpaper. He rubbed his eyes and licked his lips. Castiel took a slow breath in and a slow one out then rolled over.

“Good you’re awake,” Charlie smiled at him from beside his bed.

“Hi,” his voice was scratchy from lack of use. He looked around and frowned, “not hotel.”

“We had to move you champ. You’re settled into one of my safe houses. I needed you to be where I could easily work and not draw attention to you.”

Castiel tried to sit up.

“Nope keep laying down. You’re not gonna be steady on your feet for another day or two,” she stood and moved to his side. She sat on the edge of the bed and took his vitals.

“What happened?”

“Let’s get you hydrated and fed with real food. The IV was only there for keepin’ you undead,” Charlie grinned as she marked everything in her journal, “I want to ask you a few questions and get a few tests in, but I’ll need you more coherent. I have an idea but need to put a few things together.”

“Okay,” Castiel took the straw Charlie offered between his lips and took a few slow drags.

“How do you feel over all?”

“Better. I felt like death warmed over. I thought I was going to die or already had and was in hell.”

Charlie nodded and held the cup back up for him take another drink.

Castiel could tell there was something that she wasn’t telling him. He wasn’t aware enough to make heads or tails of it.

Charlie hummed as she removed the IV and catheter.

Castiel hadn’t even realized there was a catheter hooked up. He tried not to tense. It wasn’t something that he wanted to ever do again in his life. He leaned on Charlie as she helped him to the bathroom. She stood outside as he used the bathroom and washed himself as well as he could. She helped him back in bed and the sheets were clean. She had moved fast.

“It was a bit of magic,” Charlie winked as she tucked him in the bed.

“Hmm okay.”

“Rest up. I’ll be back in a bit.”

He made a noncommittal sound and closed his eyes.

<<<<>>>>

Castiel wasn’t sure how long he’d been sleep but he knew it had been longer than a few hours. He felt normal. He got out of bed unassisted and made it to the bathroom. After he relieved himself, he took a long shower. Castiel took his time and washed every inch of his body several times. He wiped the fog off of the mirror and frowned. Had he always looked so…not right? He shook his head and finished drying off.

Dressed and feeling refreshed Castiel left the bedroom. He made a note to look at the label of the bodywash because he liked the scent a lot. He found the stairs and headed down. He heard voices from the back of the house and headed there. Gabriel and Meg sat at the kitchen table eating.

“Hey sleeping beauty.”

“How long was I out?” he immediately moved to the coffee pot and grabbed the empty mug on the counter.

“Two weeks.”

“What?” Castiel turned sharply almost splashing coffee everywhere.

“Yeah. We were worried. Charlie though, she seemed to know how to handle it,” Gabriel replied, “there’s some chicken salad in the fridge. I can cook something if you want.”

“Two weeks. How’s the mission going without me?”

“You’re not the only brainy one around here ya know. Working with Dean’s crew we’ve covered a lot of ground. We are actually going after it tonight. I’ll be going to meet them in a few hours.”

Castiel grabbed a sleeve of crackers from the back of the counter and settled with his coffee by Gabriel, “you can’t go without me.”

“Sorry champ we don’t have a choice.”

“I’m here to keep you company,” Meg grinned.

“You’re going to leave me in the hands of a vampire.”

“It’s our best choice. She’s strong, can use magic, and volunteered.”

“I can use magic some. Why does her being strong and using magic matter?” Castiel opened the crackers and popped one in his mouth as he looked between them.

Meg and Gabriel shared a look. Meg shrugged.

“Charlie will be back in a little bit. She’ll explain everything to you. I don’t know all the ends and outs. But you need a magic user here and Charlie is coming with us. Also, you should know Charlie is a friend of Dean’s too. She didn’t know that we knew each other though. They met through a shared girlfriend Carmen.”

“Dean likes women?” Castiel was intrigued.

“Really that’s what you took away from that?” Gabriel grinned and shook his head.

“Can you blame him? His boyfriend is a bit of a stud,” Meg grinned.

Castiel spit crackers everywhere. He took a gulp of coffee.

“Not my boyfriend.”

Meg and Gabriel shared another look.

“The way that he was here and how often he checked in, I’d say that you’re definitely something more than fuck buddies.”

“H-how did you know that we were…” Castiel looked away and licked his lips.

“Firstly, you pretty much said so when we met with everyone that first night. Secondly, no one is that concerned over a stranger. Y’all have something,” Meg rolled her eyes.

Castiel nodded and sipped his coffee.

“It’s okay. We’re all monster fuckers at some point,” Gabriel grinned.

Meg wheezed out a laugh and slapped Gabriel, “really?”

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to upset your sensibilities,” Gabriel chuckled.

Castiel thought about what he had learned in the short time he’d been awake. Dean really did care more than he’d let on. He had hoped but knew that long distance relationships didn’t always work. Even though Dean promised them a place to call home for a while. Castiel shoved back in his chair and moved to the fridge. He grabbed a little of everything and settled back down at the table.

“Uh sleeping so long made you hungry huh?” Gabriel eyed the pile of food that he had accumulated.

“I hadn’t eaten in a while.”

“Hey anyone home?” the front door creaked as Charlie called out.

“In the kitchen,” Meg called back.

Charlie rounded the corner with a heavy bag slung over her shoulder and a bag of food.

“Oh hey sleepy head. Good to see you awake,” Charlie smiled at him and put her bags down.

“Not to rush you or anything but what’s going on with me?” Castiel asked then shoveled more food in his mouth.

“I see you’re making up for lack of eating. Good on you. I also brought some hot food so you don’t have to worry about cooking. I figured you’d be awake at some point today.”

“We’ll leave you to it.”

Gabriel and Meg quickly exited the room.

Castiel titled his head to the side but continued to eat. It was as if he couldn’t eat enough.

“How much did they say?” Charlie sat down opposite of him.

“Nothing other than I’d been out if it for two weeks and Dean kept checking on me,” he sat straighter in the chair.

Charlie grinned, “he did check in a ton. You’re definitely more than you let on according to everyone. He cares a great deal about you. Was stinking up the place with it. You should definitely call him soon.”

“What do you mean stinking up the place?”

“We’ll get there. How much do you about lycanthropy?” Charlie asked as she picked a few grapes from the bushel Castiel had pulled from the fridge and popped it in her mouth.

“I mean, a little I guess. It was never really anything I worried about. There hadn’t been sightings in years. Until I met the wolves, I didn’t know there were still packs and clans and streaks and all of that. I know there are several different ways of how it exists.”

“Good. That’s a good start. Tell me a little more about that from what you know,” Charlie began to pull the food from the bag that she’d brought in.

Castiel narrowed his eyes and looked at her. He focused on how she was sitting and her eyes. She was wide open there wasn’t a single tell that she was hiding from him. She openly encouraged him.

“There are those that are born and there are those that are turned. Those that are born cannot turn others. They are not really sure how the turned ones happen. There’s a legend about dark magics and curses.”

“And what do you know lycanthropy through genetics and it’s dormancy?” Charlie watched him closely.

“What are you asking Charlie?”

“Do you know anything?”

“I have heard that it can lay dormant in lines that have been drastically polluted because of crossbreeding and taking a human instead of another lycan as a partner,” his brow creased. He knew that something was right in his face but he couldn’t place it.

“Are you and Gabriel biological siblings?”

“Yes. We have the same father.”

“Do you know your father’s history or anything of your mother’s?”

“Charlie what is this about?” he dropped the bread in his hand and grabbed for the fish and chicken that Charlie placed on the table.

“Answer the question please.”

“Well,” Castiel took time to finish chewing, “my mother left when I was little. I don’t anything about her. I was about five years old when Gabriel came to stay with us. His mother gave our father full custody. Dad settled down and raised us into the hunting life. We mostly took care of our town. When father went missing we picked up and have been traveling the country since. We hear from him every now and again to let us know he’s still alive. He’s on a greater mission. Once or twice a year we meet and have a meal together. Maybe spend the weekend. But he seems to have the nomad life in him more and stays on the move. He built a tiny house,” Castiel smiled softly, “he bought a pickup truck and trailer and takes his house with him everywhere he goes so that he’s always got a place to stay. He’s still writing so he gets income from that.”

“I,” Charlie’s brow creased, “you don’t talk about him much.”

Castiel shrugged as he took a bite of cornbread, “now that we’re older it isn’t the same. With technology we keep in touch via social media. We don’t miss him as much.”

“You don’t know anything about either of your mothers?”

“Not really. We know they weren’t American like dad.”

“Okay. Have you ever heard about Awakening?”

“Like getting up in the morning?” Castiel stood and went to the fridge. He grabbed a bottle of juice settled back down at the table.

“Not really. Lycanthropy can happen in stages. When you have a group of lycan that live and thrive together most are born aware of who they are. If you’re separated from that it can take time to realize it. If you don’t have anyone around that is also lycan it can lay dormant for an extremely long time. There are signs.”

“I am still very confused. I don’t under this line of questioning and why we’re talking about this.”

Charlie raised her hand to stop him, “slightly heightened senses, healing faster than normal humans, sensitivity to magic, a fuck ton of ‘gut’ feelings that are really instincts, and exceptional strength.”

Castiel stopped and looked at her with wide eyes.

“When was the last time you had a scar? When was the last time you had the common cold? Have you ever not been able to lift something? How do always know when you have to change plans before they went south?”

“I mean I could’ve died because of those ghouls a few years ago.”

“But you had had a feeling right before but ignore it. You blamed it on bad sushi.”

Castiel frowned and looked at the table.

“Some of the first signs of Awakening, feeling disoriented, since of not belonging, flu symptoms, long bouts of unconsciousness, sense of yearning to go home, losing time, heightened senses intensified, remarkable strength, increased appetite, gut feelings _realized_ as instincts, moodiness, self-image concerns, and several others.”

Castiel held his breath. _No. No way. It isn’t possible._ He slammed his fist down on the table, “no.”

The table cracked and the remaining food fell to the floor.

Castiel jumped up and knocked the chair over. He looked up at Charlie.

“Welcome to your Awakening Castiel. You’re a lycanthrope.”

“There’s no way.”

Gabriel and Meg rushed into the room.

“Oh you told him everything huh?” Gabriel went to Castiel’s side and put an arm around him.

Castiel shrugged out of his grip and pushed him.

Gabriel stumbled back, “not used to the strength I see,” he rubbed the spot where Castiel had pushed him.

Castiel sneezed and rubbed his nose, “you smell…you smell…like how fear feels.”

“I’m a little scared little brother.”

“I can smell you. Your emotions. That’s not possible.”

“Your last two weeks were your body shifting into its new life. Things changed very fast,” Charlie kept her tone soft and voice even.

“How? Why now?”

They exchanged looks. Castiel knew that they were deciding who should tell him and he was annoyed.

“Just tell me.”

Gabriel cleared his throat and took a step back, “ya see…like…it was Dean.”

“What?”

“He remembered it when we talked to him. When he pulled you out of the vampire’s way he accidently nipped you. He didn’t mean to. He had tried his best just to grab your sleeve.”

“I thought you said that you couldn’t be turned by a hereditary lycanthrope,” Castiel dropped to the floor and stared at his hands as if they had the answers.

“You can’t. Your connection with Dean Woke you up. He had been injured that night. He’d taken a blow to the face so when he nipped you your blood encountered each other. It woke those sleeping cells in you. It was bound to happen to be honest. The way you two were swapping body fluids. That or the proximity to the pack itself would have done it. It was going to happen this month one way or another. Your DNA rewrote itself and that was why you were so ill.”

“So I’m a werewolf,” Castiel slumped in on himself and scrubbed his hand down his face.

“No. We’ve reached out to your dad. He isn’t a wolf,” Charlie ducked her head sheepishly.

“We wanted to see how much you knew before we dropped the ball. I’m glad that I was not the only one kept in the dark. Yeah dad kind of knew this was gonna happen. I had a long talk with him. He’s fae of some sort. You’re gonna take after your mom. If it makes you feel better I might go through it too. Charlie sent out my DNA sample to see if we can figure it out. We don’t know if my mom was anything. Dad wasn’t sure either. He was drawn to her so he assumes because he has a definite type.”

“What you’re saying is that you might have to suffer like I did?” Castiel looked up with wide eyes.

“No. Because now we know we’ve started my Awakening process so that if it’s gonna happen it’ll be gradual.”

“Well I guess that is good news.”

“Some more good news is that you have a sister,” Gabriel said cautiously

“What?”

“Dad and your mom had another baby together. Before either of us. Your mom left him for a bit. Then he met my mom. They didn’t work out and your mom came back. Before she died she told dad about your sister. Your mom didn’t give him any details though.”

“I’ve got a sister out there that could be going through the same thing I just went through,” Castiel struggled to his feet. He fell against the counter.

The others gave each other a heavy look.

“Easy there. Your balance maybe off a bit until you get used to it all. Telling you that your Awakening will affect your speed in the process as well. You’re mostly at the end,” Charlie moved toward him.

Castiel hissed at her.

She took a step back.

Castiel’s hand flew to his mouth.

“It’s okay. I get it. Your sister is on her way here.”

“What?” he turned to stare at Gabriel.

“Yeah. Come to find out she’s here in Tlazohtiliztli.”

“Is she part of Dean’s pack?” Castiel looked at each of them.

“Not a wolf remember,” Meg chimed in.

Castiel thought back over the last time they’d all been together. He looked up and covered his mouth as he gasped.

“Exactly. You’re a cougar Cassy,” Gabriel put on his best British accent.

“Not a time for jokes. Am…am I going to turn into a big cat?”

“Eventually yes. You’re months if not years from that though. You’re a baby right now.”

“Billie,” Castiel pouted, “Billie knew. She knew. She called me a cub!” his voice vibrated through the room.

“Down boy,” Meg winced.

“Yeah I’ll say she had an idea because she was the one to solidify it when we called them in. Dean, Sam, the Cuevas’, Billie, us, and Ellen are the only ones that know. We’ve let the others have their imagination run wild. When I showed up, they assumed it was a curse and we haven’t discouraged that thought.”

“Strong and a magic user,” he looked over to Meg.

She nodded.

“I’m a threat until I can control myself. That’s why I’m not going out tonight.”

“Bingo,” Gabriel tapped his pointer to his nose.

“Okay. Alright. Let me get this cleaned up and I think I’ll have a nap.”

They worked silently to get the kitchen cleaned up. Castiel headed back up the stairs. He realized he hadn’t paid attention to which room he had been in. He sniffed and realized he knew his own scent and followed it to the right room.

_I’m a cougar. I’m going to change shape. I am now a monster._


	3. In Love with a Stranger, the Stranger the Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas learns more about what it means to be an alpha. This chapter is about 75% smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Sarah for reading over the smut for me! I was very nervous.
> 
> If you aren't interested in the smut honestly stop reading when they leave the Roadhouse. You'll have to skim through it to find the bits that aren't smut after that. There are some discovery bits as Dean helps Cas understand the biology of alphas and omegas.

They were all gathered in a backroom of the Roadhouse. Some dozed. Others ate the food Ellen so graciously offered. Some waited for the showers. While others paced with angry and frustrated looks. It had been tough and it had been all for nothing. There was nothing.

Dean flopped down on one of the couches beside Sam. It didn’t make sense. Once the ground had been consecrated and the wolves took care of anything else that threatened them nothing happened. They collected the relics and artifacts that they had gotten their hands on, but nothing seemed mystical. They had sent scans of everything to Ash.

In his mind, Dean went over everything again and again. There was nothing they had missed. They had gone to the plantation house just as Diane had first advised Gabriel and Castiel. It was just as it had been described. But not as dangerous. He assumed that the other creatures had been moved and they had dispatched them at the farm. Things just didn’t add up.

“Tamara is calling us home,” Benny entered fresh from the shower. He ran the towel over his head and frowned. He took the seat across from Dean.

“I figured that would happen when we came up empty handed.”

“Sorry brother. I was hoping that things would be settled. It’s been almost a month. Something just ain’t right. If you need us again, we can come back. But she wants us home because something is brewing in politics there.”

“I’ll have someone go relieve Meg so that she can come back,” Dean nodded and patted his knee, “you’ve done good and we are in debt to your House. Anything at all that y’all need let us know.”

“Sure thing.”

“I’m gonna crash before heading back to the safe house. I’ll give Diane a call and let her know we’ve hit rock bottom again. She can call the benefactor and see what they want to do,” Gabriel pushed up from the chair he’d been dozing in.

“Where’d you say you heard of her from?” Ellen sipped a mug that definitely did not contain coffee or tea.

“Uh she reached out to one of our hunters in Missouri. He got the call and then passed it on to us because we were the most qualified that weren’t already bogged down with a hunt.”

Ellen sat her mug down, pursed her lips and pulled out her laptop, “what’s Diane’s last name?”

“Uhh,” Gabriel narrowed his eyes and looked at her as he pulled his phone and checked the emails from Diane, “Watson.”

Ellen nodded and turned the computer to face him, “if this her?”

Dean watched the entire thing, curious.

“Uh yeah. Feisty little brunette. How-how do you know her?” Gabriel leaned forward.

Ellen let out a mirthless laugh, “you’ve been bamboozled my friend. This is Diane Watson-Hamilton. She is part of Richard Roman’s team.”

“What?” Gabriel stared at the screen and scanned over everything. It was a picture of her with a tall handsome but sinister looking man that definitely was a politician judging by the expensive suit and flag pin on the lapel.

Dean felt the growl before it bubbled up.

“You’re a hunter,” Ellen shook head and closed the laptop. She pulled the whiskey from the draw and didn’t hide pouring it in her mug, “you were tricked. I knew something wasn’t right. Our intel matched up too perfectly. I don’t know why it didn’t occur to me to ask more details on your source.”

“Are you fucking kidding me!” Dean slammed his fist down on the arm of the couch.

Everyone jumped. Those that were dozing were definitely paying attention after that. Dean jumped to his feet and started to pace. It all made sense. The pieces began to fall in place.

“We should’ve asked more information. We should have vetted her ourselves instead of trusting hunters!” Dean snarled.

“What’s going on?” Gabriel took a few steps back from Dean.

“You don’t get it,” Dean stopped in front of Gabriel and threw his hands in the air, “it was all a setup.”

“There’s no way. We did a full background check. We always do,” Gabriel swallowed and squared his shoulders.

“I’m guessin’ they created an identity that passed it. You were sent here to slaughter us,” Dean laughed darkly.

“What?” Gabriel frowned, “why would we do that?”

“You send hunters into a place where you know wereanimal exist. What do you expect the outcome to be?” Dean crossed his arms.

Gabriel fell back into a chair, “they expected us to murder you all. Which any other hunters may have if they found out. Holy shit,” he leaned forward and held his head in his hands, “holy shit.”

“But what of our legends?”

“We were misguided on the location. We know it exists, but I think the data that we got was fed to us. We’re going to have to get Charlie and Ash to do a complete overhaul and start fresh. We were led here. Manipulated.”

In a flash and sizzle the back room broke out in howls and Dean was all fur and paws in a blink.

Gabriel covered his ears and winced as the howling reached a distressing pitch.

Dean sneezed and huffed then dropped down to the floor as he panted heavily with the strain of a forced shift.

“Emotions can force a shift if we haven’t shifted in a while. And it causes all of us to feel it,” Jo shook her limbs and swallowed back the desire to shift.

Dean nuzzled her in apology.

Gabriel dropped his arms and looked at Dean with wide eyes and mouth gaped.

“Tell him I’m sorry. I’m a bit worked up.”

“He apologizes.”

“What? How do you know?”

“Stop being so in awe,” Jo chuckled, “we’re pack. We can communicate. Non-pack members, they can sense our emotions and get the gist but it’s tough. We bond as a pack. There’s a…ritual and it creates a connection to us that aren’t blood bound.”

“Oh wow. That’s fuckin’ useful as shit,” Gabriel stared mesmerized.

“Yeah it is. So what are we doin’ about this bitch? This was obviously meant as an assassination.”

“I’ve got to get to Cassy. He’s gotta know this,” Gabriel groaned as he stood.

“You said you needed to sleep. You should sleep,” Ellen stated without a question.

“Right of course,” Gabriel slumped as the exhaustion doubled making itself known again.

“But we do need a plan.”

_“Tell him that we’re going to keep up the ruse. Even tell her that he’s come across us. We’re gonna turn the tables.”_

Jo relayed the plan.

“Sounds good.”

“There’s a few rooms out back. Take a key off the hook in my office. Get some sleep.”

Dean waited until Gabriel was gone.

“Are we sure that they’re not in on this?”

“There’s no way,” Jesse spoke up from his spot in one of the chairs against the wall, “they wouldn’t have put themselves in harm’s way like that repeatedly. They would not have traveled this far. And they had a large amount of money they gave us for agreeing to help.”

_“I mean, they could have though. Roman could have given them that money to make sure that they had enough hunters here to take us out.”_

“They know our numbers,” Ellen responded after taking a moment to chew the thought over, “they know that it would take more than four people to take us out. No matter how well trained.”

“Plus they would not have gotten passed us. My nose never lies,” Sam said as he finished eating, “one of the gifts remember? Any nontruth and I would know in heartbeat. They’ve had the wool pulled over their eyes as well.”

_“I have to watch out for my pack. I have to make sure. I mean, Cas could have gotten involved with me just to get into the circle.”_

“There’s no way someone would voluntarily put up with your ass, good sex or not,” Jo teased.

Dean lay down and winced as he shifted back, “sorry about that guys,” he shook out his limbs, “I got a little angry.”

“It happens to the best of us brother,” Benny stood from his spot, “I’m gonna go report back to Tamara and see if she still wants us to come back. She might be able to keep things settled at home.”

“Good thinking. If we’re about to launch a full assault on Roman and his people we’re gonna need all kin available.”

They decided to call it a day so that everyone could get some rest and eat before they regrouped.

<<<<>>>>

Castiel was relived to feel mostly normal. He had spent the day getting used to being able to hear everything. Meg worked with him to teach basic shielding and how to keep from being overwhelmed by his surroundings. He knew he wouldn’t be perfect immediately, but he still wanted to be. He was grateful that Charlie provided mojo bags to assist with keeping protected from his new abilities. Hearing and smelling were the most debilitating.

Gabriel had returned a day and a half later and hadn’t delivered any good news. With tensions high and stress at the max, they had declared a rest period for forty-eight hours. Ellen offered up the Roadhouse as a good place to get together and have a good time. Castiel couldn’t remember the last time that their downtime had included actual fun and relaxing. It was mostly sleeping and eating while planning their next move. It would also be the first time that he saw Dean since he had gotten ill.

Castiel checked his reflection once more. It would have to do it was a forty-minute drive and he was at the last minutes before they needed to leave.

“You look sexy come on. Dean will adore you in anything,” Gabriel teased as he stopped at the door.

“I was making sure that nothing was wrinkled since you just threw my stuff in the bag without folding,” Castiel turned so that Gabriel couldn’t see his face as his blushed.

“Yeah okay sure. _And_ I thought you were dying. Folding clothes were not at the top of my list. Now come on.”

Castiel sighed and grabbed his wallet and phone from the dresser.

They pulled up to the Roadhouse and the lot was full. More cars than the pack and clan called for. Castiel was nervous and tapped his pocket to make sure that the mojo bag was in place. He took a few deep breaths and followed Gabriel up to the doors.

**ROADHOUSE CLOSED FOR PRIVATE EVENT**

**IF YOU’RE NOT INVITED GO ON AND TURN AROUND.**

**THANK YOU KINDLY,**

**MGMT**

“She closed it down for us. That’s cool.”

Castiel shivered the moment he stepped inside. There were wereanimals everywhere and definitely more vampires than there had been in their last meeting. He immediately recognized a few witches as well. It must be all their allies. He took time to focus and make sure that he was shielded tight.

Gabriel led the way to the table where the people they knew sat. Castiel followed close and nodded as everyone greeted him. He frowned at the absence of Dean. But did not get to ponder it long as Gabriel bent down and kissed Sam in greeting. His mouth dropped open and he almost pulled him away. Gabriel leaned across Sam kissed a brunette woman he hadn’t seen before.

“Oh right you’d been away,” Charlie giggled and bumped shoulders with Castiel, “so yeah that’s a thing. Eileen came up a few days ago and it was like magic. Something snapped in place and they’re a poly romance now.”

Gabriel happily shuffled across Sam’s lap to sit between him and the woman. His hands moved chunkily as he faced the woman. It took Castiel a moment to realize it was ASL and not just Gabriel usual gesticulation.

“And I told him it was a waste to try and learn ASL,” Castiel mumbled.

Charlie grinned and pulled Castiel to the bar, “he said it was a few years ago and he started taking courses. He wasn’t sure why, but something told him he would.”

“Are you saying that he knew that he was going to meet someone that required him to know sign language?”

“Soulmates are a thing,” Charlie shrugged, “two old fashions please.”

Castiel didn’t disagree with her choice of drink. He was preoccupied with looking around the Roadhouse. It wasn’t like the only reason he had come out, but he would like to see him.

“Don’t worry he’s here,” Charlie gave him a knowing look and wiggled her eyebrows.

“Why does that scare me so much?”

Charlie laughed but didn’t respond.

They got their drinks and went back to the table. Another table had been pushed up to join it. He was introduced to several more people and for the first time he felt like he’d actually remember them. Before he could get settled down in his seat the lights over the stage next to them popped on and Dean swaggered out.

Castiel eyes went wide and his nearly choked on the swallow of his drink that he had just taken.

Dean wore body-hugging jeans and just a muscle shirt. His hair was mussed just the right way to look sexy instead of messy. He had a microphone in hand and the screen in front of him and to the side lit up. He grinned out at the crowd and winked as the music started.

“Screams break the silence, waking from the dead of night, vengeance is boiling, he's returned to kill the light. Then when he's found who he's looking for, listen in awe and you'll hear him, bark at the moon,” Dean didn’t even bother to look at the screen as he sang.

Everyone started laughing.

“Way to be a stereotype!” someone from behind them yelled.

Castiel knew Dean’s obsession with classic rock so he wasn’t surprised that his karaoke choice was an Ozzy song. He was surprised that there was karaoke taking place. He hadn’t been warned. He knew that he had to make himself scarce when they came around looking for others to sing. He was hypnotized by Dean.

Dean commanded the stage as if it was second nature. His voice was surprisingly controlled with exceptional tone. Castiel was in awe and found himself slightly aroused.

Dean turned and face him eyes wide and nostril flared but never missed a cue.

Castiel’s mouth went dry.

Dean moved as close as he could without stepping off the stage. He gave Castiel a mischievous smirk as he sang then turned back to the rest of the roadhouse.

Castiel swallowed hard and grabbed up the rest of his drink.

“Dude,” Charlie chuckled, “these two.”

Castiel didn’t turn away from the stage but knew that she was talking about him and Dean.

When he finished his song Dean took a slight bow then left the small stage amongst thunderous applause. He headed straight to the bar.

Castiel worked to keep his attention from following him. He tried to look interested in the conversation that took place at the table but couldn’t focus. He smiled and laughed when everyone else did. He turned back to the stage when another power voice took over the speakers.

Meg was on stage and carried almost the same amount of presence as Dean had. Since she could feed on people’s energy it made since that she could command their attention so effortlessly. She knew the song but relied on the lyrics as they scrolled across the screen to keep pace.

“I ain’t no angel. Don't got no halo. I cut off my wings. Made my momma scream. I’m your darkest dream. They call me devil,” Meg rocked along to the music as she sang.

Castiel made note to definitely disappear. He could not sing and so far Dean and Meg had gotten up there and owned the stage with amazing vocal skills.

Dean slid into the seat next to Castiel. It made Castiel realize that it had been purposefully left empty.

Castiel hadn’t realized that whoever had been sitting there had gotten up and moved a while ago.

“Hey,” Dean said low and leaned into Castiel. He almost touched Castiel’s neck as he leaned in closer.

“What-what are you doing?” he knew he was barely loud enough to be heard over the music and Meg singing.

“You smell real good,” Dean made it noticeable as he took a deep inhale.

Castiel licked his lips and wondered briefly when his mouth had gotten so dry and it had gotten so hot in there.

“Dean,” Sam called and sprayed a citrus spray between them.

Castiel sneezed and sat back.

“Dude! I’m bein’ good,” Dean snickered, “no need to neutralize.”

“Sure it isn’t,” Sam rolled his eyes and put the tiny canister back in his pocket.

Gabriel sat back down next to Sam. Castiel hadn’t even realized he had gotten up. Everyone started clapping so Castiel followed suit and realized Meg had finished. 

“I put in songs for all of us,” Gabriel gave a devilish grin.

“You mean everyone except me correct?” Castiel narrowed his eyes as he looked at his brother.

“Ha! You were the first one I put in. Don’t worry they shuffled them up and there are like ten people ahead of us.”

“I do not sing Gabriel,” Castiel frowned.

“You do too. I’ve lived with you most of your life. You sing,” Gabriel winked.

“I despise you.”

“I know,” Gabriel laughed.

They started to order food and get more drinks. They mingled with the others as the night wore on. There were great singers, bad singers, okay singers, and phenomenal singers. Castiel was pleased that he hadn’t been called up yet. Somehow he had managed to be at a different table with Jesse and a few others when Gabriel took the stage when his name was called. He did a lovely rendition of One by Three Dog Night. Sam and Eileen both gave him a kiss and hug when he was done.

“And next we have,” Jo picked up the slip of paper, “really Dean? This is what you’re gonna sing?” she threw her head back and laughed.

“Hell yeah!” Dean jogged over from the bar. He took a long swig from the bottle of water he’d just gotten and took the stage.

“Here’s Dean again. Lord forgive us for whatever is about to take place.”

“You got the version I wanted right? I need it in my key,” Dean took the microphone from Jo.

“Yeah we got you all ready,” Madison shook her head as she started the track.

Castiel was more curious when the track started and it wasn’t a rock song. It was slower than he had expected. He was even more intrigued when Dean found him in the crowd and made intense eye contact with him. There were several tables between them since he had moved. Castiel was frozen as he watched Dean move sensually as he lifted the microphone to his lips.

“Oh fuck,” someone said in the distance. The place had gone quiet.

Dean didn’t even blink as he started to sing, “I get loud when you put that pipe down, pipe down, pipe down. I wanna celebrate you right now, right now, right now. Got me sendin' for you all across town, cross town, cross town. I wanna celebrate you right now, right now, right now.”

Castiel’s jaw dropped. It was definitely too hot in there. Way too hot. He couldn’t move. All he could do was watch Dean. Nothing else existed.

“He’s really doin’ this. Like right here. In front all of us.”

That sounded like Sam’s disappointed voice but Castiel couldn’t be sure. He was too captivated by Dean to look for the owner of the voice.

When the song was over Dean disappeared from the stage but hadn’t headed to Castiel. _How did I lose track of him?_ It was obvious that the crowd didn’t know how to respond. Castiel’s eyes darted around in search of his mate.

 _What mate? Where did that come from?_ When he couldn’t find him a low growl rumbled in his chest. He cleared his throat and coughed.

“Ooookaaay,” Jo looked over the room and just nodded, “so that just happened. Jesus is it hot in here or is it just me? Uh next,” she pulled another slip, “are you serious?” she chuckled, “well lover boy it’s your turn. Pretty sure you didn’t pick your own song. Come on up here and get this over with.”

Castiel snapped back to reality. Everyone had gone quiet. With a sigh and a grumble he stood and went to the stage. He took the microphone.

“Thank you. I did not pick this song. You can thank Gabriel for whatever is about to happen,” Castiel looked down at the screen and sighed, “at least it’s in my range.”

Jo handed him a bottle of water and he took a quick swig. He took a deep breath and tried not to focus on the crowd. He could feel the tension that had replaced his slight arousal. His foot began to tap and he focused on the screen as the song started.

“You lift my heart up when the rest of me is down. You, you enchant me, even when you're not around. If there are boundaries, I will try to knock them down. I'm latching on babe. Now I know what I have found,” there was movement to the side and he turned to see Dean rejoin the others, “I feel we're close enough. I wanna lock in your love, I think we're close enough. Could I lock in your love, baby?”

Dean stood frozen without sitting. Their eyes stayed lock. Before Castiel finished the song Dean left again. He headed to the bar again. When the song finished Castiel blushed as people began to cheer him on. He blushed and handed Jo the microphone. He almost fell down the short stairs and he felt his face get even warmer.

“So Charlie you’re next.”

“I wanna change my song,” she went over to Madison and whispered in her ear, “and let’s skip to the chorus.”

“How come this worries me?” Jo shook her head and handed her the mic.

“This is a song dedicated to those two assholes,” Charlie stood in front the monitor with a huge grin as the music started. There was chirping as Madison fast-forwarded the song, “If you want to kiss the boy then you better kiss the boy right now. You ain't got to be afraid of the words you want to say right now, 'cause love is a game we deserve to play out loud.”

The place all laughed at the same time.

Castiel watched as Dean turned around. He took a deep breath and moved with a controlled purposeful stride.

Dean opened his mouth to say something but Castiel wasn’t having any of it.

Castiel grabbed Dean and pulled him in for a searing kiss. He gasped into Dean’s mouth. It wasn’t like their previous kisses. It was something more. It was sweeter. More tender. Electrifying. All encompassing. Devine. Intense. He pulled back remembering they were in public. He knew by the look in Dean’s eyes he had felt it too.

There were more cheers around them. Castiel blushed and pressed his face to Dean’s neck and smiled.

“Wow. You, uh, really got great at kissing. Not that you were bad before. But damn,” Dean licked his lips.

“Yeah. Dean we should get outta here maybe.”

“Not yet,” Dean pulled Castiel to him and kissed him lightly on the lips fully aware that no one else had started to sing and all eyes were on them, “I have one more song.”

“Move his song up,” Ellen yelled, “these two need to get the hell outta here!”

Dean chuckled and pulled Castiel back to the stage. He sat him down right at the edge.

“When the outside temperature rises. And the meaning is oh so clear. One thousand and one yellow daffodils. Begin to dance in front of you, oh dear. Are they trying to tell you something?”

Castiel was not surprised that it was a Queen song. He knew that Dean secretly idolized Freddie Mercury. He understood the message that Dean delivered with his song choices. He approved and he couldn’t wait to get him alone.

The song had barely finished before Jo pushed Dean off the stage.

Dean had the biggest grin plastered on his face as he made his way over to Castiel. He grabbed his hand and headed to the door.

“I’ll stay with Eileen!” Sam shouted.

Castiel felt his face warm as Dean dragged him from the Roadhouse. Everyone in there knew _exactly_ what was about to happen. He knew that the could feel the energy between them. He drowned in it.

Castiel had never been so open with his personal life in front of strangers. Though he was too interested in what he was about to do to be too worried. Most of them were strangers that he wouldn’t see again so their opinions didn’t matter. _They don’t. I won’t see them again. Even though I’m about to have sex with one of their leaders. Oh goodness what am I getting myself into?_

Castiel stumbled off the curb.

“Walk much sweetheart?” Dean caught him.

“Sorry I was distracted and was not paying attention to where we were going.”

“I’m distracted as well. But I know that I _have to_ be aware so that I can get us back to the motel in one piece. I can’t wait to get you there,” Dean pulled him in for a kiss then opened the door for him.

“I,” Castiel swallowed hard and stopped the words that almost spilled out as he ducked into the car, “thank you for checking in on me while I was ill. I have missed our conversations.”

Dean got in the car and started it. He pulled Castiel across the seat and planted a sloppy kiss full of teeth and tongue before he pulled back.

“I’ve been thinkin’ a lot about you too. Missed you too. Let’s get outta here,” Dean yanked the car into gear and floored it out the parking spot, “gotta get that big ass dick in me _stat_.”

Castiel gave a yelp as the tires screeched on the way out the parking lot. He grabbed onto the seat and door and Dean ran the stop sign. He glanced over to Dean. Of course he smiled wickedly.

“No time to waste,” he wiggled his eyebrows and flew through another stop sign.

Castiel pushed Dean against the motel room door as soon as it was closed. He kissed him hard on the mouth as he started the process of making it through Dean’s layers of shirts. Then he realized that Dean only had the on shirt. He sent up a silent cheer as he pulled it from Dean’s pants.

“Why didn’t we use one of the rooms at the Roadhouse like Gabriel had used?” Castiel kissed his neck as he stroked his hands up and down Dean’s sides.

“Because they would hear us,” Dean moaned.

Castiel pressed his nose to the crook of Dean’s neck. He sucked at his pulse then planted a few kisses.

Dean shivered and pulled Castiel closer.

“Why,” sniff, kiss, “do you smell so good?” long inhale, “what cologne are you wearing?” he nipped at his neck.

Dean whined and pressed Castiel’s face against him as his pulse sped up, “fuck,” he panted heavily, “Char…Charlie didn’t tell you everything I’m guessin’,” he moaned as Castiel began to suck against his pulse point again, “that’s me. That’s my scent.”

Castiel hummed and pulled back long enough to yank the shirt over Dean’s head, “smell good. Makes me hard,” he took Dean’s hand and pressed it against his erection, “I am so hard for you Dean. I want you so bad. Please,” he finally met Dean’s eyes again, “please let me have you. Have _all_ of you for once.”

They stayed still with their eyes locked on one another. Dean licked his lips and his eyes flicked down over Castiel again. He gave his cock a squeeze then dropped his hand. He swallowed hard and ran a hand through his hair. He took a deep breath.

“Take your pants off,” Dean said softly.

“That is the plan,” Castiel smiled and went to finish undressing Dean.

Dean bit his lip and took a step back, “not yet. I want to make sure that you’re okay before we move forward.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Get undressed baby,” Dean leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss then stepped back again. He worked his boots off as Castiel studied him.

Castiel narrowed his eyes and tilted his head then followed the order. He kicked his shoes off and quickly undressed. He swallowed his nerves and tried not to lose focus. He didn’t like being undressed alone.

“Underwear too. Or just pull your dick out.”

Castiel smiled. Dean wanted to be a little forceful and dominating. He could handle it. He pulled his dick out. He froze for a moment. He knew that he knew his body. Had it been so long that he had forgotten what he looked like? He stroked himself slowly. He was definitely a little bigger than he remembered.

Dean stepped into his space. He began to kiss Castiel slowly without any of the rest of their body touching. The kiss deepened and got sloppy. He nipped at lips.

Castiel moved to close the space.

“No. Keep stroking baby. This is important,” Dean kissed him again.

Castiel met each kiss as he stroked himself. His erection was dribbling more than he was used to. He used the wetness to make each stroke smoother. He moaned into Dean’s mouth and quickened his pace. His nostrils flared as Dean’s scent intensified and changed slightly. He whined when Dean pulled back. Castiel’s eyes fluttered open and looked at Dean.

Dean panted as he looked down at Castiel’s hand and licked his lips.

Castiel grinned and followed his gaze. His eyes went wide and he dropped his dick, “what the fuck?”

“Castiel. You’re an alpha. That’s your knot,” Dean undid his pants. He pushed them slowly down along with his boxer briefs, “and I’m an omega.”

Castiel mouth dropped open and he stared, “you have a penis and…” he couldn’t bring himself to say it. He started stroking himself again as he looked at Dean.

“A cunt. Yes. Is that going to be a problem? I’m built for you alpha. If you don’t like it, we can stop. But I really, really, really want you to fuck the shit out of me with that big dick of yours. Cram me full. Is how I’m built going to be a problem?”

“No,” Castiel paused. He stopped stroking. That wasn’t what he had meant to say.

It was as if there was another part of him that responded to Dean being stark naked in front of him. A part of him that hadn’t been there before. Dean was gorgeous. Even if he was built differently than anyone he’d been with before. 

“Are you sure?”

Castiel sniffed the air. Dean was unsure. He lacked the confidence he had shown in every prior meeting. His mouth fell open. He could taste it. He whined. He needed Dean to be happy. Castiel crossed the space that had been between them. He pulled Dean for a kiss. A deep scorching kiss. A rumble rose from Castiel’s chest and startled him. Dean smiled into the next kiss.

“I’m happy alpha. Happy omega makes your alpha happy. That was the equivalent to a purr,” Dean kissed down his neck, “what made that happen?”

“You smelled…not happy and it made me feel…feel…not good. I need you to be happy. Always,” Castiel leaned to the side to give Dean more access, “be happy. Please.”

“I’m gonna be very happy. As soon you get that giant dick in me, I’ll be even more happy. Come on alpha,” Dean nipped him below the ear.

Castiel growled and pulled Dean up in his arms. He put him over his shoulder and marched over to one of the beds. He dropped Dean on it and crawled over him. He pushed his knees apart, lifted his dripping cock, and began to lap at him. The only way to get passed it was to go immerse in it.

“Oh fuck!”

“You’re so wet,” Castiel’s voice filled with so much awe. He’d never seen anything like it. He licked his lips and moaned at the taste of Dean.

“I’m guessin’ Charlie hella skipped over the biology. I’m slick for you alpha. So fuckin’ slick. That’s my slick all over your face,” his hips jerked as Castiel’s tongue passed on the bundle of nerves.

Castiel was hot. Overly hot and all he knew was that he needed to taste Dean again. All of Dean. Castiel wanted to make Dean his. He needed Dean to be his. His chest started to rumble again as he dove back in. Castiel kissed and licked. All Dean could so was whimper and gasp above him. He pushed two fingers in and began to work Dean over with his mouth and fingers. He used his free hand to tug at Dean’s erection.

“Cas! Cas! If, oh fuck, you stimulate me both ways,” Dean keened and tried to keep still but couldn’t, “I’m not gonna last long. So close baby,” he fisted his hands in the sheets, “eat me out baby. Eat me like I’m your last meal. I want your face covered in all of me.”

Castiel did just as Dean had asked and ate him out without a care. He wanted to taste of him so he switched it up a bit. Castiel pulled back and took Dean’s dick into his mouth. He moaned and took as much of Dean down as he could. He worked four fingers into Dean. Slick seemed to ooze endlessly and it made his fingers fit in Dean easier. He could almost fit his entire hand.

Dean’s thighs began to tighten around him and he couldn’t move but he continued to suck him down as best he could. Castiel could hear Dean’s heart speed up. He could feel something growing between them. He felt tethered to Dean. His nose flared as he drowned in Dean’s scent as it got stronger and stronger until it was the only thing he could smell.

Dean arched off the bed and grew very vocal. Castiel gagged and choked a bit. He pulled back and swallowed everything that Dean had to give to him. He worked his fingers and made Dean’s orgasm strengthen and double back.

Dean began to weep as Castiel brought another orgasm from him. Castiel sucked Dean until he had nothing more to give. He pulled his fingers from Dean and brought them to his mouth. His eyes went wide. It was the taste from when they were in the alley. Castiel moaned and sucked his fingers clean.

It still wasn’t enough. The rumble in his chest doubled as he looked down at Dean’s blissed out face. But he needed more. Castiel pressed his face back down between Dean’s legs and licked and sucked at his folds until he was drowning in Dean’s slick. Then he pulled back.

Castiel growled low and propped Dean’s legs on his shoulders. He watched Dean’s face as he finally after weeks of steamy calls, deliciously vulgar text messages and three wonderful encounters he was going to be with Dean in every way possible. He needed his cock in Dean weeks ago. The moment he pressed into Dean’s wet heat he was done for.

“Dean,” Castiel began to shake and dropped down onto Dean as his arms gave out.

“Alpha!” Dean clung to him everywhere.

“So wet Dean. You’re so wet and so damn warm. And you feel magnificent. I can’t,” Castiel kissed him deeply.

Dean moaned into each kiss and twisted his hands into Castiel’s hair, “knot me alpha.”

“What?” Castiel pulled back to look at him as his hips continued to move when he tried to stop.

Dean grinned, “it’s comin’. Just fuck me and you’ll do it. I can already feel it. That wasn’t it when we were standin’ there. It’s so much more,” he moved to take Castiel deeper.

Castiel whimpered and pressed his face into Dean’s shoulder as Dean squeezed him. He began to pound into Dean. A strength from seemingly nowhere rushed through him and he lifted Dean’s hips. He bent him almost in half and plunged as deep as he could. Dean seemed impossibly tight. All he wanted to do was press his teeth into his neck. _What? Why would I do that?_

“Yes! That’s it alpha. Knot me!” Dean screamed as he fell into another round of orgasms.

Dean woke slowly. He rolled over to get up. An arm wrapped around him and pulled him back into bed.

“No,” a mumble from under the covers.

It rushed back to him. He turned and looked at Castiel. It had been real. His hand flew to his neck. Not a bite mark but definitely bruises. Dean grinned and turned enough to kiss Castiel’s shoulder.

“I gotta pee. I’ll be back.”

Castiel grumbled but let him go.

Dean kissed his shoulder again and got up. He relieved himself and washed his hands. He looked at himself in the mirror. He couldn’t help the goofy grin that spread across his face as he took in the marks that were scattered across his body. Castiel had taken good care of him. Dean moaned as he remembered each time Castiel had taken him through orgasm after orgasm. He brushed his teeth and headed back to bed.

He got in bed with his back to Castiel. Castiel immediately pulled Dean in and buried his nose in his hair. Dean chuckled as Castiel took deep breaths of his scent. Dean knew that his scent had begun to smell mated. Castiel moan nipped at him.

“I know alpha. I know.”

A whimper escaped Dean as Castiel’s hand moved down the front of his body. He brushed over his growing erection. Castiel gave it a squeeze but his hand kept along its desired path. Dean spread his legs as best he could from his side. His hips pressed forward slightly as Castiel’s fingers pressed into him. Dean licked his lips and arousal began to surface. Castiel scooted closer. Dean moaned as Castiel’s erection pressed against him.

With both of them naked, Dean felt every inch of Castiel’s cock against his ass. Dean didn’t know which way to move. He wanted Castiel’s fingers deeper but also loved the feel Castiel’s hard length catching on him. His slick began to pool and spread between his legs as Castiel’s fingers moved inside of him.

“Baby wake up,” Dean moaned, “please. Need you.”

Castiel growled low and pressed against Dean as he quickened his pace. He began to suck on Dean’s neck.

“Cas,” Dean began to move in the bed to chase his orgasm, “so wet for you,” slick was everywhere and it made Castiel’s cock glide easier, “I don’t care where you put it baby I just need you in me.”

“Dean,” Castiel whined.

“Fuck me please.”

“Dean?”

Dean could tell Castiel had finally woken up. He chuckled as he rode Castiel’s fingers.

“Oh,” Castiel got back with the game and quickened the movements of his hand.

“Yeah,” Dean panted.

Castiel pulled his fingers out and got Dean onto his knees. Dean went willingly over to his front. On all fours and ready Dean pressed back invitingly.

“Oh Dean. So good for me,” Castiel mounted Dean and eased into him, “did you say something about either hole?”

Dean moaned and thrust back to take all of Castiel in him.

“You want me in all your holes. You want me to open you up and be all over you. In you in every way,” Castiel took his slick covered hand and pressed a finger against Dean’s pucker, “you have me so slicked up I bet I could just slip my fingers right inside without any work. Make you feel so full.”

“Yes please. Fill me up alpha.”

Castiel fucked deep into Dean. Dean whimpered and twisted his hands into the sheets as Castiel began to finger his ass with slick wet fingers. He began a seesaw between his dick and his fingers. He made sure that each hole was penetrated as Dean got closer and closer.

“I’m close. Dean. I’m gonna come,” Castiel began to shake and lose his rhythm.

“Knot me. You gotta knot me. I need you to knot me. And bit me. Make me yours.”

Dean felt the shift and he knew that if he could turn around and see Castiel’s eyes the blue would be drowned away for the first time as his alpha took over. Dean couldn’t help the scream that was released as Castiel’s knot expanded inside him faster and thicker than the night before. With Castiel’s knot in him and his fingers in his ass Dean climaxed harder than he ever had before. Castiel’s teeth pressed into his skin but not enough to break the flesh the bonding spot.

“Take my knot omega,” Castiel kissed and sucked where his teeth had left an imprint.

Dean collapsed under his weight. A sated grin passed over him as he settled down while Castiel rutted against him. Dean settled and let his alpha take care of his pleasure. His body rocked with each thrust from Castiel. He had begun to drift into sleep when scents change.

Dean’s eyes flew open and his nostrils flared. Castiel pulled his fingers from him and he whimpered. The sweet tang of alpha rut filled his nose. A deep whine of want and desire escaped him.

“Alpha. You…you, of fuck,” Dean felt the bruising pressure as Castiel gripped his hips and began to grind harder and he began to naw at his shoulder, “you’re going into rut.”

“Hmm?”

“Your first rut. Oh fuck. That feel good alpha grinding your knot in me?”

“Dean,” Castiel nuzzled him, “you smell so good. Dean,” he whispered his name like a prayer.

Dean let the warm water of the shower wash over him. Castiel had been intense with the first wave of his rut. His knot finally went down and he passed out. Dean ordered food and sent Sam a text to keep him away from the room. He was sticky, bruised, and thoroughly sated. He was glad that he had opted for the implant otherwise he would have been pupped up already. He chuckled at the thought of having to explain to Castiel that there was a possibility of a hybrid baby. Dean smiled at the thought of one day having a child with Castiel. He’d have to ask Deanna how that worked being two different species. She scrubbed himself clean and finished up his shower.

As he dried off Castiel stumbled into the bathroom and got into the shower, “messy,” he mumbled as he turned the water on.

“Yeah. It gets like that. Housekeeping should be by in a few. I ordered a room turn over. Food should also be here soon,” Dean grinned and shook his head as Castiel clumsily cleaned himself. He would offer to help but he knew if he joined him in the shower, even in down time, Castiel would fuck him against the wall.

Dean quickly left the bathroom and shut the door behind him to keep the temptation away. He pulled on a pair of lounge pants without bothering with underwear. There was knock on the door. He went to the door as blush rose in his cheeks. He knew what the reaction was going to be.

“Housekeeping,” the man said as Dean opened the door, “you requested a room turn over.”

“Yes please,” Dean stepped aside and let him in.

“Oh my,” he blushed as well as he pulled the cart in, “I mean, I apologize.”

Dean laughed, “it’s alright. We didn’t expect to still be here when his rut hit. I’m sorry. We managed to keep the one mattress from getting too…used. If you’ve got a mattress covered it’d be much appreciated.”

The man nodded, “these things happen. If you need anything to assist with the rut if it gets too much for you to have alone, you can call down to the front desk and we can have a kit brought up,” he pulled on gloves and a mask.

“Thank you,” Dean went to his bag and pulled out a tee shirt. He helped the man strip both beds and remake them. Both with the mattress guards under the sheets.

Dean didn’t want the man to be in there too long because he wasn’t sure how Castiel would react. They cleaned the surfaces and made sure all the trash had been taken out. The man pulled several sheets and blankets from the cart and left them on the dresser. He left a few cleaning supplies behind just in case. Dean tipped him generously.

“I will have another refrigerator brought in as well. You will need to keep stocked.”

“Thank you. I will be ordering groceries shortly. Thank you for everything.”

The shower cut off. The man hurriedly got the cart together and spritzed the air with the citrus neutralizer. Even a beta could set off an alpha in rut. He rushed from the room and waved as he pulled the door shut.

Dean checked the room once more to make sure that everything was okay. He pulled a pair of his pants out and underwear just in case. He laid them on the bed that had been his and he sat down on the one Sam had used. He grabbed his phone from where it had been charging and sent a quick text to Sam to check in again. He pulled up the grocery delivery app and ordered everything they’d need for the next few days.

The shower turned back on. Dean stared at the door but said nothing. The food he had ordered arrived and he made sure that everything was setup and ready when Castiel finally came out. He quickly pulled on the underwear and pants Dean had left. He dropped the towel once he had them on.

“Two showers?”

“Yes,” Castiel sat down at the table, “I wanted to make sure that I had,” he looked away and cleared his throat, “that I took care of myself before I came out. You have taken so much from me. You need a break.”

“So you rubbed one out in the shower because you worried that my cunt wouldn’t be able to take another knot?” Dean smirked.

“Don’t use that word,” Castiel blushed, “so vulgar. I just didn’t want to over work you.”

“If I hadn’t taken the suppressants, I’m sure I’d be in heat. I’m built to take your rut. Don’t worry about it. I’ve got plenty of holes that you can knot so you don’t tire out one. It’s been a while since I’ve had anyone knot my mouth,” Dean opened a bottle of juice and placed it in front Castiel.

“Dean! I…I am new to all this and am not a prude but you’re very…okay with all of this.”

“You’re so cute when you’re bashful,” Dean laughed as he unwrapped his food, “dude I’ve been through all this. I forget that this is new to you. We get classes on reproduction and proper sexual education in pack schools. I had my first heat at sixteen. But I already knew. I was lucky that I knew from the beginning that I was going to be an omega. It’s rare that we’re born with both sets of organs. Have one or the other doesn’t always necessarily mean you’re gonna be an alpha or omega. I know omegas that only have a penis. I know alphas that only have vaginas. And everywhere in between. They knew I was going to be child baring right off. I already had everything internal and external. There was no guessin’ or presenting for me. It made my life so much easier. You on the other hand, are bein’ thrown into this decades after most of us already knew what we’d be. A month and you’ve got to get this all figured out.”

Castiel stopped mid drink and sputtered, “child baring?” his eyes went wide, “I, Dean, I didn’t use a condom!”

“Sweetheart calm down. It’s okay.”

“It’s not okay. You could be pregnant right now. I am so dumb,” he jumped up from the table, “I was just so worried about enjoying your body and have such mind-blowing pleasure that I didn’t even think about the biology. That I could get you pregnant.”

“Alpha,” Dean said sternly, “take a breath. It’s okay. I’m on birth control.”

Castiel met his eyes and nodded slowly.

“Now sit back down and eat. Drink up. You need your fuel and to stay hydrated.”

“Oh okay. Birth control,” he nodded, “good,” he sat down and took slow sips of the juice.

“Good alpha.”

They finished up food and Dean put a movie on while they were down time before another wave of rut hit. The second fridge was delivered and setup. Dean was snuggled into Castiel’s side when his phone rang. He groaned and got up.

“Hello?”

“Hey is it safe to come by?”

“I’m assuming you were already headed out this way before you got my text. But yeah. You’ve got about thirty minutes.”

“Okay I’m in the parking lot but wanted to make sure. I’m guessin’ this grocery truck that’s pullin’ up is for you too.”

“Yeah. Y’all come on in.”

“Alright on the way.”

Dean hung up, “Sam is on his way in. He is also an alpha. He is my brother. He isn’t gonna try to take me from you. He is not a threat.”

“What?” Castiel stared at him with narrowed eyes and head tilted to the side.

“Why don’t you go into the bathroom,” Dean kissed him and pulled him to his feet, “go in there and push a towel up against the bottom of the door.”

Castiel gave him a concerned look but did as he was told.

Dean picked up the bottle of spray housekeeping had left and sprayed the area around the bathroom door as well as the room door.

Sam entered with the grocery guy and Gabriel behind him. The delivery guy was quick to set the bags on the table and leave. Dean thanked him and tipped him big as well. Sam had dropped the suitcase on the floor next to the bed he had used. Gabriel placed the duffle and messenger bag on the bed.

“I figured we’re swapping places. That’s all of his stuff. Where is he?”

“Not sure how he’s gonna take to having another alpha here so I had him go into the bathroom.”

“Smart thinkin’,” Sam worked as quickly as possible to gather his things and pack.

“Hi Gabriel,” Castiel called through the door, “how’s the hunt going?”

“Don’t worry your little head. We’ve got everything under control. You enjoy your time. I hear ruts can be fun,” Gabriel chuckled.

“I am not talking about my sex life with you.”

“The fact that you have one makes me happy enough. You’d been waiting for this wolf and you got ‘im. Enjoy it. We’ll get you updated.”

“He waited?” Dean whispered.

Gabriel grinned, “not to say it was extremely active before five years ago, but it wasn’t the dry spell that happened after. The occasional man with auburn hair and hazel eyes found their way into his bed but they weren’t more than a fling. There was just _something_ about that wolf,” he winked.

“Gabriel! Get out of here!” Castiel hollered through the door.

“Gabe that’s enough,” Sam said with look.

Dean looked between them, sniffed the air, and his eyes went wide.

“Not a word,” Sam whispered as his face tinged red as he picked up his duffle.

“Oh ho ho! Okay then. You two, uh, take care. Thanks for bringin’ Cas’ things over. We’ll see you in a few days.”

Dean gave Sam a hug as Gabriel grabbed the other bag. 

“Don’t forget to check in. If you need anything let us know,” Sam said as he headed out.

“You keep us in the loop too.”

“Yeah. Charlie and Ash are hard at work. When we have more details, we’ll let you know.”

“Okay.”

Dean shut the door and locked it. He sprayed again and began to put the groceries away.

“You can come out.”

Castiel opened the door and entered the room. A low growl escaped.

Dean didn’t look at him, “lemme put the perishables away,” he swallowed hard and tried not to let Castiel’s scent get to him.

“You’re mine,” Castiel moved toward him.

“Yup I am,” Dean began to move faster. He had gotten the last thing in the fridge as Castiel grabbed him. He yelped as Castiel lifted him and threw him down on the bed.

“Mine,” Castiel kissed, rubbed, and touched all over him.

“That’s right baby, get your scent all over me.”

It didn’t take long for Castiel to get hard again. He sat back and jerked off. It was his first time really aware of his new anatomy. He watched as his knot grew while he stroked it. He moaned as Dean leaned forward and took the head of his cock into his mouth.

“Please yes. Suck me Dean,” Castiel stroked faster as Dean licked and sucked him.

Dean watched as Castiel stared at him while he got off. Dean pushed Castiel’s hand aside and moved down to suck on his knot.

“Dean!”

Dean grinned as he sucked and licked at his knot. He moved back down and began to suck him down his throat.

“I’m gonna come.”

Castiel took his erection back in hand. He pushed Dean down and straddled his chest. He squeezed his knot and with a shout came all over Dean’s chest and face. His eyes went wide as he continued to come all over Dean wave after wave.

“That’s it alpha. Cream all over me. Cover me in your come. No one will think I’m not yours,” Dean fingered himself until he orgasmed as well.

Castiel dove down and took Dean’s fingers into his mouth as he rubbed his come into Dean’s skin.

“Oh fuck Cas!”

They both laid out on the bed as soon as they were finished. 

“Wow,” Dean rolled over and grabbed the towel that Castiel had discarded earlier and wiped his face off, “you really got me all covered.”

“I don’t know what came over me,” Castiel blinked owlishly.

“Another alpha was here,” Dean grinned and cleaned up Castiel before he dropped back down on the bed, “so much for showering.”

“I’mma nap,” Castiel said already sounding sleepy as he got in a better position and made sure a part of his body was touching Dean.

“Rest up alpha,” Dean knew that he’d need rest as well if he planned to keep up with Castiel through his rut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All songs for karaoke are on the playlist https://spoti.fi/2XE4rCt
> 
> Dean  
> Bark at the moon- Ozzy   
> I'm going slightly mad- Queen  
> Pipe- Christina
> 
> Cas  
> Latch- Sam Smith
> 
> Charlie  
> You better kiss the boy
> 
> Meg  
> Call me devil- Friends in Tokyo 
> 
> Gabriel  
> One- Three Dog Night
> 
> As you may have noticed this is not the final chapter. I added the fourth chapter as I realized this was going to be a ton longer than it was expected to be when I originally posted. Finale coming soon! May take two weeks b/c there is a ton in there. It’s already 8k words and I’m not close to being finished. Thanks for reading. I love comments and kudos! Give me fuel, give me fire, give me that which I desire! LOL <3


	4. Shore is Shook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I know that I said that this would be done the end of August. Unforeseen life stuff happened and I had to help a friend out of a delicate and sticky situation so I lost about 12 days of writing last month. I appreciate your endless patience as I worked to get this done. B/c I was in such a haste to get this posted Miss Yu didn’t have long to really sit with it. She gave it a once over and then I gave it a once over. All mistakes are mine. I will leave the rest of what I want to say that’s not story related for the bottom note.
> 
> A few OC are reintroduced in this chapter. Below is who I kind of picture them as so you can get an idea for your mind’s eye. Also you finally get to meet Roman face to face for the final show down. I have tweaked how I imagine the leviathans. Still kind of the base creature with a little more. I kind of picture them like Nergal from The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy.
> 
> Emily Rudd for Sariel
> 
> Grace Phillips for Asriel
> 
> Shanola Hampton for Meya
> 
> A few more songs have been added to the playlist [Ember and Blood Playlist](https://spoti.fi/2mbx5xQ)

_Dean had tracked the ghouls to the abandoned rec center days before. He had had Jo and Justin keep track of their movements. They had made sure they had a head count. There had been ten to start. The pack had managed to get most of them. The last five had managed to get back to the center before they were able to get them. Sam had snatched up one and destroyed him. They just needed to get the last four._

_When they made it to the center that night there was another scent that lingered. It was fresh. It was nice. Comfortable. Calming. He’d like to roll around in it. But he would have to get back to it later._

“What do you want to do? There’s a hunter,” _Sam asked as they headed in after scouting one last time._

“We avoid him as much as possible.”

“Well,” _Jo muzzled him_ , “he’s involved and I don’t think that we can avoid him.”

“Okay. Then we protect him as much as we can but if he gets taken out so be it. I will not risk us for him.”

“And that’s why you’re the head of security.”

_They kept formation and headed into the dilapidated building. Dean sniffed as they moved through. He caught the fresh scent of the ghouls. It went into different directions. It was followed by the same scent he had caught. Omega was happy with the scent. He swallowed it down and figured out the plan. He directed Jo and Sam. He needed these ghouls dead. They brought too much attention to the unexplained and that caused people to get curious. It was dangerous._

_Fuck! The ghoul had found the hunter. Dean let out a howl to let Jo and Sam know where he was and that he was about to attack. Dean moved as quietly as he could as he tracked the ghoul. He back tracked to cut them off. The hunter fell and the ghoul knew that he had the time. He took off at a full run. He missed a step as something hit his aura and threw him off. It was a split second and not enough to slow him down. He_ had _to protect that hunter. The hunter had done well. But he had obviously not been prepared for more than one ghoul._

_Dean howled again and grabbed the ghoul that had gotten the hunter pinned. The ghoul yelped and released the hunter. Dean grabbed the ghoul up in his jaws. He didn’t let up as he tore through and shook it until it’s head finally popped off. Dean made sure that the ghoul was completely decapitated when he let go. He shook to shake the mess from his mouth and off his fur._

_A scent triggered him and he bared his teeth unsure. Then he realized the hunter was scared and tried to get away but he had been injured. Dean could smell the pain and wariness of the hunter. He saw the dagger and gun near the hunter. If he tried for them Dean knew that he’d have to end him. When the hunter turned Dean rushed off away to rejoin the others._

“Yuck you got it all over your face.”

“How do you think I feel?” _Dean rolled his eyes_.

“There’s only one left.”

“The hunter is injured. He would make a good trap. The ghoul will definitely go for him. We let it and grab it then.”

“And are we taking out the hunter?” _Jo asked as they headed in the direction of the final ghoul._

“Yes.”

“No.”

_Sam and Dean said at the same time. Sam gave him a look._

“You don’t want to get rid of the hunter?”

“He hasn’t hurt us. He’s here for the ghoul.”

_Sam rolled his eyes and started in the opposite direction._

“Go after them. Jo and I will make sure the exits are blocked and meet you in the middle.”

_Sam jogged off in one direction. Jo gave him a look then went the other way._

_Dean couldn’t shake the feeling that something was going to happen. He headed back to where he could hear the hunter. His ears perked up when he heard the ghoul talking to hunter._

_Dean winced when pain flashed through him. But…he wasn’t hurt. He shook it off and advanced on the hunter and ghoul. He rounded the corner and there they were._

_The hunter had managed to get away. Then he saw the ghoul. He was in action before he thought about it and got between them. He growled and bared his fangs. He wanted to tear that ghoul apart. He heard Sam and Jo get in place. He advanced on the ghoul. The ghoul moved away. Dean made it walk back until it was in position. Sam and Jo tore it apart in a flash._

_As Sam and Jo made sure that it was dead, Dean turned and made sure the hunter was okay. Up close the hunter smelled wonderful. Dean closed his eyes for a moment while the hunter covered up his face from the destruction that Jo and Sam caused. He sniffed and sniffed. Then he leaned forward and licked him. It was too late he couldn’t stop himself._

“Dude you’re hurt. I can’t just leave you,” _Dean licked him again,_ “do you have anyone to help?”

“He can’t understand you,” _Jo said with a huff._

_“I’m okay. Uh…thank you.”_

“Are you sure?” _Dean nudged his injuries,_ “you can’t possible walk on that and your arm’s all banged up.”

_“Oh. I’m hurt. Don’t worry. I have a first aid kit,” he pulled his bag to him and worked to unzip it, “and a mobile. I’ll be okay. I’ll call my friend and get myself fixed up.”_

“Dude _can_ he here you?” _Sam was stunned._

“I think he just gets it. C’mon I’m in need of a damn bath,” _Jo turned._

“He just knows what I mean. He’s real cute. It’d be nice if he understood,” _Dean nodded and turned to follow Sam and Jo._

_He glanced back. The hunter had taken out his phone. There was something about that man. He just couldn’t place it._

_Dean cradled the phone between his shoulder and his cheek as he got into the car. For once he was glad he had listened to Sam and added the Bluetooth adaptor to the impala. Once the car was started, he placed the phone in the phone holder._

_“Yeah we cleaned up the ghouls. Bobby sent his people. I supervised.”_

“And what happened to the hunter?” _Deanna asked._

_“I dunno,” Dean pulled out the parking lot with a frown, “I can’t remember it clearly. I think there was something going on. The ghouls laid a trap or something and it’s messin’ with my memory. Sam and Jo seemed to think it’s all good and I trust them. They wouldn’t be my lieutenants if I didn’t. How’s mom and dad doin’ with the pups?”_

“You’d think that they didn’t have two sons already is what it is,” _Deanna laughed,_ “I think it’ll take the attention off you about mating and having pups. Though you know I ain’t gettin’ any younger.”

_“Nanny,” he rolled his eyes, “I don’t even have a prospect. So there will be no pups in my immediate future.”_

“Mmm hmm. That Carmen girl is real nice and that Aaron fella comes from a good pack too. Just food for thought. But I hope you’re fine. You gonna swing by the hot spot that Ash had talked about?”

_“Yeah. Just stopped at a safe house to get cleaned up. I let Jo and Sam go about their business because they hadn’t been home. I got the text from Ash after we parted ways. I’ve got the shot gun and the machete so I’ll be fine. Vamps are the easy ones to deal with.”_

“Don’t go tryin’ t’be all macho. If it’s too much you call backup young man. I gotta answer this FBI call. I’ll see you at home later.”

_Dean shook his head and headed over to the hot spot of vampires that Ash had messaged about. He pulled up to the bar. He reached in the glove box and grabbed the wet wipes. He scrubbed off the scent blockers and unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt. He double checked to make sure that he had the right fob on his keychain just in case he needed to pop the trunk as he ran._

_Dean got out the car and sniffed the air. Definitely vampires close. He tapped twice on the charm connected to his leather bracelet for added protection just in case. He locked the car up and headed into the building._

_With a flouncy walk Dean made his way to the bar. He didn’t let his gaze stray from the well-maintained bar top. He smiled as the bartender gave him a once over and his nostrils flared. He immediately walked to take Dean’s order._

_“Whiskey and ginger ale please,” Dean pulled out his wallet and handed him his card and took a seat._

_“Ya sure you want to be in here without any blockers sweetheart?”_

_“Oh shoot,” Dean frowned briefly, “I knew I forgot something. I can’t go back yet. I’m sure,” he looked away and let his lip tremble a bit, “he hasn’t passed out yet. I just gotta wait until he passes out. I ain’t here to make trouble. Just gotta stay away for a bit.”_

_“Alpha?”_

_“Dad.”_

_The bartender nodded and took the card._

_Dean kicked his feet back forth as he pulled out his phone to look occupied as he waited for his drink._

_“You’re real pretty don’t let no overbearing father get you frowning,” the bartender slid the drink in front of him._

_“Thank you,” Dean gave him a gentle smile._

_Once the bartender moved back to help other patrons, Dean turned on his front facing camera. He lifted his drink and took a picture. He changed his expression and position of the drink and took a few more. He turned the camera off and took a sip of his drink. He flipped through the pictures._

_Five vampires all behind him. Each picture revealed the moment they took interest in him. He sat his phone down and finished his drink. He pulled his wallet back out and pulled out cash. Dean waved the bartender over._

_“Can I get some quarters for the jukebox please?” with another soft smile and bat of his eyes he had enough for a few songs, “thank you,” he lifted the napkin and placed it over his drink._

_Dean spun gracefully in his chair and got up to go to the jukebox. He almost tripped when he spotted a head of messy dark hair and intense eyes. What were the chances? Hand was bandaged and a brace was on the leg. Definitely the same hunter. Dean did his best to ignore him when he passed him. He took his time as he selected a few songs. He’d seen enough nineties movies to know exactly how he needed to play his cards._

_Senses focused around him, Dean pretended to continue to look for songs when Carlos Santana’s voice began to sing. He swayed with the song. He put in another quarter and punched a random number. He turned and made his way back to the bar._

_Two of the vampires had made their way to the bar. Dean smiled and nodded. He knew he smelled ripe for the picking. His heat was only a few days off. He looked down at his drink. Napkin hadn’t been moved. With a glance over his shoulder he saw the hunter had also moved. Dean closed his eyes and sang quietly along with the song. He finished his drink and waved for another one._

_With a fresh drink Dean turned and faced the bar as he sang along with Heart._

_“You lying so low in the weeds, bet you gonna ambush me. You'd have me down, down, down to my knees, wouldn't you, Barracuda?”_

_Two new vampires. Dean closed his eyes again and stretched his Senses. He, under the guise of singing, quickly recited the spell to open his Sight. When he reopened his eyes, he could See them as they were truly. Lucky for him they were cocky and showed up unarmed. But they still had the numbers on their side. He might need the hunter after all. Even in his state of injury. They tried to pretend to not notice him. He knew better. When the song switched over, Dean moved slowly from his chair with drink in hand. It was the song he had waited for. He had popped up on the vampires radar but now he needed their full attention._

_“Mississippi in the middle of a dry spell. Jimmy Rogers on the Victrola up high. Mama's dancin' with baby on her shoulder. The sun is settin' like molasses in the sky,” Dean knew how to use his body to garner just the right attention. He took a slow sip from his drink and moved sensuously to the song. He mouthed the lyrics with a slow roll of his body and head thrown back._

_Dean smelled them before he felt the hands on his body. He leaned back into the strong arms. Not who had expected._

_“You’re drawing attention to yourself,” low rumble of a voice said with warm lips pressed against his ear._

_“Hmm. I should hope so,” he grinned._

_“These are not the type of men you want attention from, I assure you,” the hunter’s hands settled on his hips._

_“You don’t know that,” Dean pressed his hips back._

_The hunter ran his hands down Dean’s body, “they’re not who you think they are.”_

_“Vampires are just what I’m lookin’ for,” he chuckled._

_The hunter froze, “what?”_

_“I’m like you handsome,” Dean dropped low and pressed his ass against the hunter as he slowly moved up._

_“You’re a hunter?” he dropped his voice lower._

_“Hey,” a man approached._

_Dean stopped and opened his eyes and looked around. The vampires were ready to make themselves known._

_“We saw him first.”_

_Dean hid his smile as he took a long swig of his drink._

_“But you didn’t make your move first so you should stand down,” the hunter stood his ground even though he was injured._

_Dean sniffed the air. The hunter was hurt but not as much as he had been the last Dean had seen him. he titled his head and looked at him. Dean knew there was no way that he had healed that fast unassisted. There was a tang to his scent, but Dean couldn’t place it. Probably a witch._

_“Come on boys. I ain’t goin’ home any time soon. We can all have a dance.”_

_The overly attractive blond smirked at Dean as he approached, “and what if we want more than a dance?”_

_“Well,” Dean made sure he had his attention, “I’d have to say no. I’m just here to blow off some steam. Not lookin’ to take anyone home.”_

_“Oh really? Because the way you were dancing says otherwise.”_

_Dean sighed. So much for coy and harmless. He turned to the hunter._

_“Exactly how prepared are you?”_

_“Just saw the word.”_

_Dean nodded, tossed back the rest of his drink, and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, “word.”_

_Dean dropped his shields right before he smashed the glass of ice into the blond’s face._

_“Werewolf!”_

_The hunter didn’t even hesitate. He pulled a silver dagger and drove it into the vampire closest to him. He pulled a machete from his back and took the head of the one on the other side of him._

_Dean was impressed at his reaction time and skill. Dean dropped to a squat to avoid the fist that came his way and to pull the gun from his ankle holster. It was only a six shooter so he had to make it count. The bullets were specially made so they shouldn’t be wasted._

_Dean aimed and shot the blond in the chest. He twisted and shot the one that ran toward him. A kick came from the side and the gun was knocked from his hand. He saw the moment the rounds exploded in each of them and the dead man’s blood was released. They collapsed screaming to the floor. Dean turned and punched at the vampire that had kicked him. He kept the awareness of the hunter to the side. He held his own exceedingly well._

_“Ah yeah,” Dean laughed right before the vampire picked him up and threw him through a table. He groaned and got back up, “like motherfuckin’ Tony Stark right now.”_

_AC/DC blared through speakers as the fight escalated when four more vampires showed up from the back._

_“Back in black I hit the sack, I've been too long I'm glad to be back. Yes I am let loose from the noose. That's kept me hanging about. I kept looking at the sky cause it's gettin' me high, forget the hearse cause I'll never die,” Dean sang as pulled the knife from his lower back holster and swiped at the vampires._

_“How dare you come to our property!” who he assumed was the leader hissed and swung at him._

_“To be fair, this is my pack’s territory first. A good century or more. So you are kinda trespassing.”_

_They jumped Dean. He hadn’t wanted to do it because he hadn’t wanted to worry about the hunter but he had no choice. He managed to lodge the knife in one of the vampires before he collapsed under their combined weight. He had to do it fast and it was going to hurt. He gritted his teeth and balled his hands in fist as they began to punch and scratch him. A whine and low howl followed back a swirl of magic and he was a wolf._

_“Don’t let him shift!”_

Too late _. Dean laughed to himself as he rose to his feet and the vampires flew off. He tore into them without a thought. He saw the hunter get knocked back when he got distracted from Dean’s transformation._

_The bartender rushed to his aid with a bat. He began to bash the vampire that had the hunter pinned._

_Dean finished off the vampires as quickly as he could. He moved to take care of the rest. Between him, the hunter, and the bartender the vampires were handled in a matter of minutes. He shifted back and dropped in a chair._

_“On the house,” the bartender put drinks and a bottle of water on the table, “thank you.”_

_He turned to take care of the patrons that were left._

_“You turned in a wolf,” the hunter stared at him and threw a shot back._

_“Yup. And you aren’t as hurt as you look.”_

_“I am hurt,” he smiled nervously, “but I tend to heal quickly. When I heard there was a possible nest, I took a few pain pills and came out to end it.”_

_“You comin’ after me next?” Dean kept his face blank as he chugged down the water._

_“No. You saved my life. I, uh, met a few wolves before. They helped me out. Are you from that pack?”_

_“Yeah this is our land.”_

_“Alright. I will make sure that we steer clear of here. You seem to have it under control.”_

_“Thanks for the assist tonight. I wasn’t expectin’ that many.”_

_“No problem.”_

_They fell silent as they drank and tried to relax._

_Dean could smell the curiosity on the hunter. He wanted to ask Dean so much but wouldn’t._

_The bartender returned, “thank you. They had taken over my bar and I hadn’t had a choice. That’s why I warned you. I figured you’d get a drink and leave. Didn’t realize you were here to help.”_

_“No worries dude. I’m glad I could help. I’mma call my crew. We’ll get this all cleaned up. Sorry to make such a mess. Was plannin’ on gettin’ ‘em outside to take care of it. Wasn’t expectin’ this hunter to be in the area.”_

_“Not the first time it’s been like this. I put a call in to Tamara. She’ll have her people out here as well.”_

_“The Chikezie clan Tamara?”_

_“Yeah. They were gonna head here to handle these bad ones.”_

_“_ _Chikezie, she’s good people. Some of the only vampires I trust,” Dean nodded and knocked back another shot._

_“You…you called vampires to handle vampires?” the hunter looked between them with a deep frown and wrinkled brow._

_“There are different types of vampires,” Dean gestured to the bodies, “these are made either with science or witchcraft. There are those that are born and choose not to be monsters. The Chikezie Clan is like that.”_

_“Like you aren’t a bad werewolf?”_

_“Exactly.”_

_“I’ll keep your secret as well,” the bartender nodded to the patrons that were left, “we know about this stuff and mean you no harm.”_

_Dean looked over and realized the people that were left had started to clean up. Most of the bodies had been covered with tablecloths. No one seemed afraid._

_“I’ve got a sticker to put in the window. It’ll let others know this is a safe place for us. Thank you.”_

_Dean called the cleanup crew to come take the bodies. He had Bobby call and speak with Tamara. Once everything was handled, he closed his tab and headed to the car with the hunter on his heel._

_“You were really useful back there,” Dean leaned against the impala and grinned._

_“Years of training will do that,” the hunter stepped into his space. The wind mussed his hair even more than it had been._

_“Years huh? But never seen a werewolf,” Dean tucked a finger in the hunters belt loop and pulled him closer._

_“I hadn’t, no. But now that I have, I am very intrigued,” his voice dropped._

_“Yeah?” Dean whispered._

_“Yeah,” the hunter closed the space between them and kissed Dean._

_Dean moaned into the kiss as the hunter pressed him against the car. The hunter pressed in close and shoved his hands into Dean’s hair. Dean’s hips jerked forward. He felt his slick start. He groaned and pulled back._

_“What’s your name?” Dean pulled back as best he could and turned his head._

_“You can call me Cas,” Castiel pressed kissed to his neck._

_“That’s not what I asked.”_

_“I know. Why are you so irresistible?” Castiel sucked on his neck._

_“Because somehow you can tell I’m close to my heat and I don’t know how. Human.”_

_“Heat?”_

_“Nothin’,” Dean pushed Castiel back. He gave him another deep kiss then stepped aside. He hit the button on his keys and the trunk popped open and the panel automatically flipped._

_Dean moved to the trunk._

_“What’s going on?” Castiel followed him, “oh. Wow. You’re prepared hmm?”_

_“Yeah. Gotta be,” Dean opened a lock box and pulled out a pouch._

_“What’s that?”_

_With a deep sigh Dean turned to face him. With a sad smile he opened the bag, “I can’t trust you hunter. Sorry.”_

_“But you can. I would never tell your secret after you’ve saved me.”_

_“Yeah that’s what they all say. I’ve been burned before though. I’ll never forgot how sexy you look decapitating a vampire and how deep a blue your eyes get when you’re killin’ monsters. I’d fuck you right here if I had the time,” he got a solid pinch in his fingers, “you’re just my type Cas,” he turned his hand so the contents slid into his palm._

_“I don’t understand?”_

_“And you never will,” Dean lifted his hand, “because you won’t remember a thing,” he blew the powder not Castiel’s face._

_Castiel coughed, sneeze, and stepped back. He grabbed his head and dropped to his knees._

_Dean went to shake his hand clean and the wind picked up at just the right moment. He sneezed, “son of bitch.”_

_“Dean?”_

_Dean sat up straight._

_“You’re home,” Sam ran a soothing hand along his back. It looks like you dosed yourself with the forgetting spell. Then you dropped the bag and everyone that came in got dosed too. Luckily the bartender stayed away. Once we got your mess cleaned up, we got you. Apparently, there was a hunter involved. Tamara’s people got there first, so they got him out.”_

_“A hunter?” he laid back down and closed his eyes._

_“Yeah. Y’all teamed up and cleared out the joint,” Sam grinned._

_“Really?”_

_“Apparently you and the hunter had a thing,” he chuckled and handed Dean a glass of water._

_“What?” his eyes flew open._

<<<<>>>>

Castiel woke with a start. Dean grumbled at being disturbed and rolled over. Castiel blinked sleepily not sure why he woke. Then he heard the soft buzz of his phone vibrating on the nightstand. He groaned and reached for it. It was an incoming call from Gabriel. It was three in the morning. Castiel sighed and swiped to answer the call.

“Hello?” his voice was rough with sleep.

_“Get dressed. Meet us at the location that I sent. Now not later. Sorry to have to drag you out.”_

“What?” Castiel slowly sat up in the bed.

 _“It involves the artifact. We need you and Dean here now. It’s too much to explain. Just get here as fast as you can,”_ Gabriel hung up.

Castiel stared at his phone in the dark. He saw the other ten times that Gabriel and two unknown numbers had called. There were also a dozen or so texts. He stretched and rolled over to face Dean. Castiel kissed his bare shoulder and shook him gently.

“Dean. We have to get up,” he continued to pepper Dean with kisses and gently try to wake him up.

Displeased scent filled his nostrils as Dean whined and rolled over, “whaaat?”

“Gabriel just called. They need us. His tone was very serious.”

Dean sat up and knocked Castiel back. He shoved the covers off and went to the bathroom, “come on we gotta go.”

Castiel stared unbelieving at the bathroom. Dean had gone from sleepy and grumpy to awake in moments. Castiel dragged himself out of bed and into the shower with Dean. It would be best to save time and get ready together.

Washed and dressed, Dean grabbed a duffel bag that Castiel hadn’t noticed. Castiel finished getting dressed.

“Here. These will help keep the edge off your rut,” Dean tossed him an unopen packet of pills.

“Suppressers like you take?” Castiel examined the label.

“Yeah but for alphas. Sam brought them just in case for himself. I told him to drop some in my bag.”

“Is that a go bag?”

“Yeah. You never know when you need to leave without time to waste,” Dean shrugged.

Castiel went to the dresser where he’d stashed the extra bag when Dean wasn’t looking. He slung it over his shoulder. He knew he was about to get shit from Dean.

“Is…” Dean chuckled, “is that Pokémon?”

“It keeps people from getting nosey. Weapons and occult items draw attention so it’s best to look unassuming.”

Dean laughed and shook his head, “I guess so. Let’s go.”

“Are you sure that you’re not a hunter? You are exceptionally prepared,” Castiel followed him out the door.

“I’m not. But I mean, I’m a better hunter than you. No rescuing needed.”

“Shut it. Twice. It was only twice,” Castiel rolled his eyes.

Dean laughed as they got settled into the impala, “twice that we had to rescue you because you were unprepared.”

“I hadn’t had any sleep and was running on adrenaline trying to prove myself,” Castiel huffed, “we’ve been over this.”

“Maybe on the ghouls but the shifter, not so much. And who were you tryin’ to prove yourself to?” Dean grinned as he pulled out the parking lot.

“I had been so focused on the artifact I didn’t have my head on tight. I am a good hunter,” Castiel pouted, “and you know who.”

“Your brother Michael. I know. He’s a big deal hunter and you and Gabe want to be apart from him and be good at your job as well. I know. I’ve been there. But you’ve got a decent family even if you’re spread across the world and are different species.”

“I guess that is true. I plugged in the address to your GPS. It doesn’t look like it is anywhere near where we have been before.”

Dean glanced down, “I kinda know the area. I’m curious.”

“I’m worried. From Gabriel’s tone, I have concerns.”

Castiel looked around and was surprised by the location. It was definitely more than a house but less than a mansion. He pulled up his text.

“The code for the gate is 820301,” Castiel said as Dean pulled to the iron gate.

“Should I be worried?”

“I don’t know.”

The gate opened and Dean drove up to the house proper. Gabriel was on the porch when they stopped.

“What is this place?”

“Come in and we’ll talk,” Gabriel’s face was completely blank.

Castiel’s hand hovered over where his gun would be if he’d worn the hip holster. Gabriel never hid from him.

Castiel let Dean grab their bags then followed Gabriel into the house. He nodded and waved to everyone. Then he froze. Dean ran into the back of him.

“Break lights are needed on you,” Dean stepped around him, “oh. Hello new people.”

“Asriel what are you doing here?” Castiel went to his, until now, estranged sister.

“I got a few calls,” her smile filled her face. She had let her hair grow out since the last time he had seen her over a decade ago.

“But we haven’t talked in year other than the occasional message on social media,” he hugged her and paused to sniff her. She smelled like him.

“Yup alpha. I’m like you,” Asriel chuckled and held him at arm’s length to look him over, “totally wasn’t expecting you to present though. I figured Charles’ line was diluted enough it’d skip the next generation.”

“I kinda had a hand in that,” Dean dropped their things and stood close to Castiel.

“Don’t worry omega. I’m his sister. I’m not interested and I’m a happily mated beta,” she let Castiel go.

“Cas. Dean. I’d like you to meet Sariel. The oldest sister of the Kitra/Novak/Speight clan,” Gabriel guided a woman with short dark hair and brilliant blue eyes over to them.

Castiel’s jaw dropped. She looked just like his mom. She moved with grace and power he assumed was because of her feline attributes. He hoped one day he would be able to do move like that.

“Castiel,” her smile was warm but guarded.

“Sariel,” Castiel stop himself as he leaned forward and sniffed her.

Sariel immediately titled her head to expose her neck.

Castiel stepped closer and pressed his nose against her. He made a noise in his throat then jumped back.

“Uh…sorry. I don’t know why I did that.”

Sariel chuckled, “instinct. I’m new and you knew that I was a wereanimal too. It’s kind of a greeting. It’s okay. We all do it. It gets easier and controllable once you’re used to it,” she blushed and looked away for a moment, “can I scent you?”

Castiel turned to Dean. He wasn’t sure when he had slipped his hand into his, but he was grateful.

“Go ahead babe.”

Castiel turned back and nodded.

Sariel moved slowly and scented him, “brother,” a sob broke from her.

Dean let his hand go.

Castiel pulled her into him. Asriel and Gabriel immediately joined the hug. Castiel shivered as something familiar but foreign washed over him. They all made the same noise and a cool sensation surrounded them. There was an almost audible pop.

Gabriel stumbled back and fell to his knees.

“Holy shit.”

Gabriel groaned and something inside Castiel reached out to him. Castiel’s eyes went wide.

From Gabriel’s back had sprouted large dragonfly wings. Sam and Eileen were immediately by his side.

For the first time that he could remember, he could see the energy moving. He had never been able to see it no matter what he felt. There was a bond between the three of them and it seemed to solidify before his eyes. There was a crescendo of power that flared, and he fell back as he tried to make sure it didn’t touch him.

Gabriel was breathless in Sam’s arms.

“Well I guess we know that you took after your mother,” Sam grinned as he admired Gabriel’s wings.

“Yup. Holy fuck that felt amazing. A little painful for a moment but now it feels great,” Gabriel panted as he smiled and embraced his mates.

“You are beautiful,” Eileen spoke since her hands were occupied. She pulled back kissed Gabriel then Sam.

“Well today is just full of magic,” Dean wiped a tear away.

“Are you crying?” Charlie smirked.

“Hey this has been an emotional lovely last twenty minutes dammit.”

They took time to get settled and introductions made. Everyone took time to admire Gabriel’s new wings.

“You guys have been dealin’ with the Cas bein’ an alpha situation so you have missed a few things,” Gabriel pulled out a wheeled dry erase board.

“Ooh fancy.”

“Your theory that you chose not to share with us at first,” Gabriel shot Dean a dirty look, “was correct. We’ve connected the dots. Our mystery buyer is indeed one disgusting politician Richard Roman. He wanted to be as far away as possible. But as they say, follow the money. Ash and Charlie did just that.”

“There were a lot of shell corporations and organizations,” Charlie advised from her spot, “it took us a couple of days to track it back to misappropriation of campaign funds of Roman.”

“Diane was given the task to hire hunters to enter the wereanimal territory to get rid of the ‘problem out there’ as it was stated to her. They thought that we’d come out here to eradicate the ‘monsters’.”

“Hmm you’re not the only Kitra that uses air quotes,” Dean teased.

“Technically I’m a Speight wolfy. Charlie and Ash were able to find the real records so that we can find the real artifact. Those that were retrieved were not it. They’re still worth a pretty penny but not what we want.”

“So this was just an assassination mission? We’d take out their problem and they’d get their land?” Castiel frowned and tried to swallow down his anger.

“Yup. And as far as they know we have taken out a few. Charlie,” Gabriel gestured to the television.

Charlie clicked the remote and scenes of dead wolves filled the screen. Then one shifted to include a few cougars and more wolves.

Dean jumped up and a whine escaped before he could catch himself. Then he realized that all the ones there in the images were also in the room. He turned with a pinch brow to Sam.

“Yeah it’s staged. It’s why we’re out here. This is a safe house for the Haro clan. Sariel was able to get Billie allow us to use it. Billie isn’t here because she’s got to keep up the lie out there.”

“They’re going to think our numbers a fewer. Has he told anyone else what we really are though?”

“So far it’s just him and a few close Hench people like Diane. We’ve gotten news on that front as well. We don’t think that he’s a mundane human. Things just aren’t adding up. He knows _way_ too much about the supernatural to be regular. We’ve got a few people looking into that,” Sam said.

“This is getting crazy,” Dean nodded.

“And why did you call us here? You sounded like it was super important,” Castiel looked at his brother expectantly.

Gabriel looked around the room, “we, um, uncovered real details about the artifact. It,” he chewed his lip.

Castiel could tell there was something that he needed to say but didn’t want to.

“Jeez Louise,” Jo stood up and pulled the notebook from Gabriel and handed it to Castiel, “y’all have a sacrifice to make. The not same creatures that have four first meetings and are to be mated. The only thing is that the text changed. It was about a mated cougar pair in the original text. But something happened and it changed. The only time we’ve ever witnessed destiny not come to fruition.”

“What?” Dean looked over Castiel’s shoulder, “how did we have three first meetings? We’ve only met the once at the restaurant.”

“Not really because then you were introduced again at the farmhouse,” Cesar added.

“But that’s only two. This isn’t about us,” Dean dismissed it, “fate ain’t real. We happened to have been manipulated into this situation.”

“The farmhouse was your fourth first meeting,” Sam stood up and went to his bag, “Jo and I had to sit down and talk about it. I even called Deanna and Tamara to make sure that things are as we think,” Sam handed Dean a folder, “the ghouls was your first meeting.”

“Oh shit you’re right. We were just talkin’ about that. I didn’t even think of it. But that still is only three. The ghouls, the restaurant, and the farmhouse,” Dean flipped through the folders contents. Then there was a photo. An obvious still from a security camera. His eyes went wide as he looked at the other photos.

“What the hell?” Castiel looked over them too.

“I guess I wasn’t the one always rescuing you. This,” he looked to Sam, “this was the night of the memory powder wasn’t it?”

“Yup. You went after a vampire nest and Cas was there to save you. You two made quick work of them. Tamara sent her people in to clean it up. You wanted to make sure that the hunter, Cas, forgot about what happened because you didn’t trust him not comin’ back for the pack. A little bit of clumsy and shift of wind made you both forget.”

“But wouldn’t the shifter night make it five?”

“No, because Cas was unconscious. He never saw you. He only saw me,” Jo grinned.

“No. No. This can’t be real. There’s no way. I don’t believe in this stuff.”

“Dean,” Castiel placed a hand on his thigh and spoke softly, “we’re drawn to each other. Even before I became a cougar, we were drawn to one another. There has to be something to it. I can’t stand the idea of you being away from me. I keep thinking about what happens after this case is over. What will we do? Where will I go? How will I live without you? It is more than just chemistry. We have this bond.”

Dean met Castiel’s eyes, “a fuckin’ profound bond. Like, I can’t be away from you. You, as ridiculous as this sounds, complete me. I feel at home with you,” he whispered.

“Werewolves. Cougars. Vampires. Remember? No amount of whispering is gonna hide what you’re saying from _anyone_ but Eileen and she still knows what’s goin’ on,” Jo teased.

Dean gave Castiel a quick kiss then turned to everyone else. He cleared his throat, “so where are we in all this then? Like what is our next move?”

“I was able to retrieve originals of everything that yous guys had that was tampered with,” Asriel smiled at the open affection between them, “it’s loaded and ready for sharing. We need to get to the artifact to complete the ceremony. What happens after the ceremony is still a mystery.”

“Ceremony?” Castiel held Dean’s hand.

“To activate the artifact you have to go through the mating ritual. The old country way. I have everything that is needed. All we need is the artifact.”

“And how are we handling Roman?”

“I was told we can’t kill him,” Asriel frowned, “so with a united power base and my connections we take him down in the eye of the public. We end his career and see where that lands us.”

“And how are we to do that? He’s got deep pockets and connections to the White House. Asshole politicians stick together.”

“Well isn’t it lucky that you have a few liberal extremist blowhard women with connections to good asshole politicians on your side,” Asriel gave them a very feline grin.

Castiel couldn’t help but scratch. The pills that Dean had given him had all but stopped his rut, but it made him too warm and itchy. He sighed and splashed water on his face. He left the bathroom and headed back to join the others. He didn’t make it far before Dean had him pushed up against the wall.

“You still smell like rut alpha,” Dean pressed his entire body against Castiel, “I need you to give me a roll in the hay so that I can get his out my system.”

“Dean,” Castiel hissed and tried to keep his hips from jerking forward, “we had sex early this morning. We’re surrounded by our friends and family right now. I don’t think that’s a good idea. Plus we are in a serious situation right now.”

“Come on alpha,” Dean kissed him hard and pulled his lip between his teeth, “don’t you wanna to make your omega happy?”

Castiel whined. He definitely wanted to make sure that his omega, possible life mate, was happy. But he also wanted to get down to business so they could resolve their artifact and politician issue while Asriel worked her magic.

“We can be quick and I’ll be quiet,” Dean began to suck a bruise on Castiel’s throat.

“You’re never quiet,” Castiel mumbled and pushed Dean off. He yanked his hand and dragged him back in the bathroom, “we have to be quick.”

Dean giggled and quickly undid his pants.

Castiel was glad that there were double sinks with a ton of counter space. He turned Dean around and pressed Dean against the counter. He yanked his pants down and opened his own. He pushed his pants down his hips and stroked himself. He lifted one of Dean’s legs to rest on the counter.

“Look at you alpha you’re hungry for it too.”

Castiel met Dean’s gaze in the mirror. That was when he noticed that the entire wall above the sink was a large mirror. He was flushed and sweat beaded on his forehead and Dean was all smirks and sass even without saying a word. He didn’t take time as he plunged into Dean.

Dean’s eyes fluttered closed and he arched his back as best he could. He moaned as Castiel gripped him tight and began to move fast and deep.

Castiel bit his lip to keep as many of his sounds quiet as he draped himself over Dean. Dean was so warm and slick Castiel knew it would take no time for both of them to climax. Added stress of being caught only ramped up his arousal. He felt go good engulfed by Dean.

“I told you that you didn’t know how to be quiet,” Castiel pressed a kiss Dean’s cheek as Dean whined and moaned.

“Can’t help it. Feel so good. Fuck me alpha. Make me come.”

“How do you want to come omega?”

Dean squeeze him tight. Castiel chuckled and left Dean’s erection untouched. He doubled down on his powerful hip thrusts. He covered Dean’s mouth and tilted his head enough so he could bite and suck at his pulse point. Where he smelled the best.

Dean all but screamed into Castiel’s hands as his climaxed took him.

Castiel pulled out enough that his knot didn’t catch. He let go of Dean’s mouth and squeezed his knot. He filled Dean will volley after volley until his legs began to shake. He helped Dean lower his leg. He fell over Dean’s back and let his erection and knot rub against Dean’s now slick crack.

“Thanks alpha.”

“You’re such a brat,” Castiel mumbled and kissed his hair.

They stole kisses and light touches as they cleaned up. It was a good thing the bathroom was fully stocked with soaps and washrags and even extra underwear. It was a fully supplied safe house.

“If you two are done fuckin’ in there we’d like to figure out food and sleeping arrangements,” Meg tapped on the door, “and ya know save your land.”

Castiel blushed and grabbed the neutralizing spray. He sprayed the air and both of them. Dean just grinned as he opened the door and they headed back downstairs.

All heads turned their way as they rejoined. Known looks and a ton of grins. Dean strutted in like he owned the place and Castiel found the closest seat and plopped down.

“Did the big bad wolf save you from horniness this time around?” Gabriel snickered from his place in Sam’s lap as Eileen played with his wings.

“Are we just going to pretend that you didn’t just sprout wings today?” Dean grabbed a beer.

“Well we knew it was comin’ just like y’all in the upstairs bathroom,” Gabriel winked.

“But did you know that it was going to involve wings?” Castiel scooted over so Dean could squeeze into the chair and a half next to him.

Gabriel shrugged, “mom was fae. Dad is whatever the fuck he really is on the fae spectrum. I knew that I wasn’t gonna be an animal like you. Ellie and I will do some research when I get back.”

“Ellie?” Castiel gave him a questioning look.

“Oh I forget that you have been other occupied since I got all mated up,” he pulled his collar aside to show both his mating bites, “Eileen is Ellie.”

Eileen briefly waved.

“Hold on. She can’t see your mouth. How does she know what you said?”

“That profound bond that you’ve got with Dean, well I have one with my two mates. She can hear me in her mind. Anything that she may miss Sam lets her hear.”

Castiel looked between them. There had been never a time he had seen Gabriel so content and happy.

“Gabriel. I never congratulated you. I’m over the moon that you were able to find people that are very special to you. You absolutely glow when you’re in their presence.”

Gabriel clamped his mouth shut and ducked his head. A deep blush spread over his face, neck, and ears.

“I have never been so happy to be closed off from you three,” Dean shook his head.

“What?”

“By Sam’s smug look, Eileen smirk, and Gabriel’s flushed face I am pretty sure something sexual just passed between them.”

“Like a damn lightning bug,” Sam threw his head back and laughed.

“I don’t want to know,” Castiel shook his head.

Lucky for everyone Asriel reentered the house as she ended a call, “I have to make a trip tonight. Sariel will come with me. Castiel, if you are sure that your rut is under control, I would like for you to come as well.”

“What’s it about?”

“Making sure that things go our way.”

“I’m in.”

“He’s in,” Dean said at the same time.

<<<<>>>>

Castiel hated suits. Dean could tell. The way he kept tugging at the tie and pulling at the sleeves. But damn did he look fine as hell. Dean was glad that he had washed with scent blocking soap and had two scent blocking patches on. Otherwise the entire room would know exactly how he felt at that moment. He looked away when Castiel looked over to him.

“You’re gonna fuck ‘im while he’s in the suit late aren’t you? Make sure that he’s embarrassed at the dry cleaner with slick stained pants,” Meg stood almost uncomfortably close to him.

“Am I that obvious?” Dean ducked his head.

“Yup. Only to me though. Having a succubus parent does that though. I sense all arousal no matter what.”

“Succubus parent? I didn’t know that about you.”

“Not many do but it might come up as we go through all of this, so I figured I’d let you know.”

“And exactly what are we doing?”

“If you’re going to go up against a high-powered politician, you need a high-powered politician.”

“And this overpriced office at the top of an architect’s nightmare of building belongs to that person?”

“Now Dean Winchester of the Kansas Winchesters, I wouldn’t go around saying that,” the woman that walked through the door was nothing short of the most powerful person in the room and it had nothing to do with the fact that she wasn’t human.

“You could hear me?”

“I can hear everything that happens in my office. No one else can so no worries there,” everything about her appearance from her hair to her outfit was utter perfection. She walking a walking piece of art.

Dean was instantly drawn to her. He couldn’t explain. It was nothing like how he felt toward Castiel. It was nothing romantic or sexual. He needed to be around her. Surrounded by her. But never touching her.

She smiled.

Dean gasped and swallowed hard to keep his wolf hidden. She was not human.

“Abaddon Diávolos. The pleasure is all yours,” she moved to Asriel and greeted her with a kiss to the cheek and one on her wrist. She turned and did the same with Sariel.

Dean felt the growl as Abaddon moved toward Castiel.

Abaddon gave a huff of a laugh as she stopped by Castiel, “did not know that there was another Kitra-Novak let alone such a handsome one. Too bad you’re mated to the pack. I’d love to have you to myself.”

Dean didn’t remember moving but he was by her side. His eyes went wide when he realized he was in the air and her hand was lifted but not touching him.

“As it were, I am in a committed relationship myself. I love how your wolf loves you so dearly.”

Love? Dean didn’t know if he agreed with that term yet. 

“I hear that you’re looking to keep Dick Roman’s hands off your sacred land. Why not go to the preservation society?” She sat on the edge of a desk Dean was pretty sure belonged to a dead president.

“They can be bought for the right amount of money,” Sariel took the seat closest to her. As the eldest in the room she had to be the one to control most of the conversation.

Abaddon crossed her legs and folded her hands in her lap, “that is true. I have definitely used that to my advantage in the past. Did you come here for my reputation or equal revulsion of Roman?”

“Both work in our favor.”

Abaddon chuckled and showed her unearthly white teeth, “what do you need from me?”

“You both have ambitions that are leading to the White House. Everything that you do is a campaign even during off season,” with the most amazing sleight of hand Dean had ever seen, Asriel presented Abaddon with a flash drive, “we need the information, footage, pictures, and other contents of this to be publicized. It cannot come from our hands. That would seem to manipulate our own case in our favor. We would rather avoid that if at all possible.”

Abaddon placed the drive on her desk behind her. She smiled at Asriel. She began to speak in a language Dean couldn’t understand.

Meg looked dazed.

Asriel sat straighter in her seat.

Castiel stiffened.

Sariel rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

Dean knew that Castiel didn’t understand most of it by the deep crease in his brow. Dean closed his eyes a moment and opened his connection with Castiel. He frowned as Castiel’s mind moved rapid fire. It stopped briefly.

_“Why are you in my mind?”_

_“Tryin’ to figure out what they’re talkin’ about.”_

_“I can’t follow it as they speak too fast for me. I haven’t heard the language since I was a small child.”_

_“Should we be worried?”_

_“I have no idea at this time.”_

“It is extremely impolite to speak while others are speaking especially privately,” Abaddon snapped her fingers.

Dean jumped as the connection with Castiel slammed shut.

“Yes,” Abaddon winked, “I’m just that good.”

“What are you?”

“You’ve probably heard of me,” Abaddon gracefully stood from the desk top, “as the Knight of Nightmares,” with a blink her eyes went black and with another blink returned to their stormy hazel colour.

Dean shivered and tried to not think of the memories of what he had witnessed. He thought for sure the Knight was a man. A complete psychopath. A sadist. They had come across the aftermath on several different occasions and he knew that it was the actions of a disturbed individual. To know it was this remarkably attractive and well put together woman scared him more than he’d ever admit.

Abaddon gave him an approving grin before she moved around her desk, “I see my reputation is the same throughout the otherworldly communities. I work _very_ hard to keep that intact,” she picked up the drive and put it in her computer.

Dean assumed she opened a secure folder and moved things in there before she opened them because it took a while for her reaction to come. All air of peace and careful malice was replaced with cold dark malevolence. Dean gripped his knees and leaned forward. He clinched his jaw and fought the shift. He could tell how much younger than the others he was. They only winced and let it wash over them. Meg was the only other one that seemed to fight it. She never changed her position by the door but the tension was noticeable. 

Castiel fell to the floor and bellowed out as the pain ran hot through him. It was enough to drag Dean to his feet.

Dean crawled to him. They hadn’t taught Castiel about shifting and Dean could already feel the magics responding to Abaddon’s anger and lash out of her power. Dean struggled to make it to Castiel’s side. He dropped over Castiel’s body and let the wolf ease out of him. He covered his mate and let the power attack him instead.

Castiel went still under him.

“Have these been doctored at all?” her voice was tight and she worked to pull in her wrath.

“No ma’am,” Asriel kept her composure.

Dean watched from his position over Castiel as he comforted him.

“Anything that you need, my resources are at your disposal. I will make sure that things get out to who they need to.”

Dean didn’t know what the flash drive contained but for it to anger the Knight it had to be atrocious. Dean turned away and licked Castiel’s cheek.

Abaddon cleared her throat and smoothed her hands over her clothes, “I apologize about that.”

It took a few minutes for Castiel to return to consciousness.

“What happened?”

 _“Abaddon had an emotional outburst and you almost shifted because of it,”_ Dean moved to let Castiel up, _“oh fuck you can’t hear me.”_

“Why was I shaken so badly from the outburst? And I can certainly hear you.”

Everyone stopped and stared at him.

“What?”

“We didn’t say anything,” Sariel began to grin.

“Who did you just respond to?” Abaddon watched him closely.

“Dean. He said that Abaddon had an outburst and it almost forced me to shift,” Castiel looked between them.

“You heard the wolf?”

_“You can hear me?”_

Castiel turned to Dean, “of course,” he froze, “oh.”

Dean gave him a wolfish grin and leaned in and licked his face.

Castiel wrapped his arms around his neck and hugged him.

“If that isn’t the truest pair I don’t know what is. I hate it. So much love,” Abaddon sneered then a gentle smile then back to a scowl.

“I guess there is something to it all after all,” Castiel smiled.

“Get these two out of here. The Novaks and the Kitras have done good always so I will do this for your Clan. I ask nothing in return now, but I may come calling in the future. It is always good to have a cat on our side.”

With a formal departure gesture and kiss they were on their way.

Dean shifted back in the elevator.

“Sorry about that. I didn’t feel it fair that Cas’ first shift be a painful forced shift.”

“We understand,” Asriel and Sariel replied in unison.

“I’m going to shift.”

Dean turned and looked at him. He grabbed his hand and brought it to his lips and kissed his knuckles.

“You hadn’t thought of that had you?”

“In passing that it was something that would happen later. But in this context…not at all.”

“We just faced down a demon that could literally eat your soul and you’re petrified that you’re gonna shift,” Dean chuckled.

“You would protect me. I never thought that I was in any danger between you, Meg, and my sisters. You can’t protect me from changing shape.”

They got out on the ground floor.

“Miss Diávolos has requested your audience this evening at her sanctuary,” a man that was too well dressed to be an assistant met them as they stepped off the elevator.

Dean took the card from him. He watched him go and made sure he was a good distance away. His eyes swept the lobby before he moved to exit with the others behind him.

“Always on guard this one.”

“He keeps us safe,” Castiel said.

Dean could feel the adoration without seeing the goofy look he knew that his boyfriend was wearing. He almost stumbled off the curb. Boyfriend.

“You okay there?”

Dean turns abruptly and grabbed Castiel.

Castiel’s eyes went wide and he was on guard.

“You’re…you’re my boyfriend.”

Castiel relaxed, “yes?”

Dean grinned and pulled Castiel into a tight hug, “I’ve never had a boyfriend.”

“Let’s get to the hotel you two idiots,” Meg paid the valet as he pulled the car up.

<<<<>>>>

“The trip was successful,” Castiel sat at the table with Sam while Gabriel and Eileen cooked in the kitchen.

“Are you allowed to talk about it?”

“I can only say that we made contact with our source and they are working with us to reach our goal. We had to go as a family so that they would know that we were a united front. And they wanted to see us together.”

“Good.”

Castiel turned as giggles erupted from the kitchen.

“I stay out of the way while they’re cookin’. It’s like a crazy dance that I dunno how to do and I get in the way.”

Castiel turned in time to see Sam look pass him to the kitchen with an openly fond expression.

“Do you love him?”

Sam sat up straighter and stared at Castiel with shocked look.

“Do you?”

“I mean, as much as one can at this point. He completes us. He’s our match.”

“If anything happens to him I will murder you and wear your pelt as a coat for everyone to see and know that I did it,” Castiel kept his gaze held with a serious little brother stare down then broke into a smile and put out his hand, “welcome to the family. Michael is going to hate this.”

“I was wondering when that was coming,” Sam laughed and shook his hand.

“I had to make sure that this was real. It takes a lot for Gabriel to become domestic. He cares a lot about you two. Will you have wolf babies? Or faery babies? How will that work?”

“Well since Ellie is human with no line on either side it’s a tossup.”

“Eileen is human?”

Sam narrowed his eyes and gave him a look, “uh yeah. She’s a hunter like you.”

Castiel turned and watch Eileen and Gabriel finish up dinner.

“Oh shit you really didn’t know,” Sam chuckled.

“I assumed since you’re married that she was a wolf too.”

“Not all our people are weres. Some are hunters. We meet them through Cesar and Jesse mostly. People that can be trusted,” Sam laughed, “except Eileen wasn’t one of them. She tracked me down after I had gone on a binder to get over my ex. She meant to kill me. Then she saw my sadness and took pity. We got to know each other, and one thing led to another.”

“Oh. Oh. Wow.”

“Yeah. Weird I know. But you can’t stop love.”

“Alrighty guys I’m ready for food,” Dean sauntered into the room drying his hair only wearing a pair of basketball shorts and a tank top.

“Ewwww,” Sam made a face and got up from the table, “can’t you two keep it in your pants?”

Castiel blushed. He knew that it was his arousal that Sam caught a whiff of.

“Hey, you called us in the middle of his rut. You know the first one is always the longest. We’ll be outta your hair tomorrow so we can fuck it outta his system. He’s weaning off the blockers now.”

“Gross,” Eileen scrunched her face as she started bringing the food over, “we don’t need to know that.”

“Shut your connection to the pack bond and you won’t hear me when you’re not looking,” Dean stuck out his tongue as he dropped down in the chair by Castiel.

“Um,” Castiel raised his hand as his mind whirled, “Eileen is human so the children, if there are any, will be decided by who the father is. What of Dean and I? How does that work?”

All eyes turned to Castiel.

Dean’s jaw worked but no words came out. He raised his hand in an aborted gestured then sat back in his chair then he opened his mouth to speak. With a huff he ran his hand over his face.

“That would be something to talk to the pack leader about,” Sam shrugged.

Dean shook his head and waved his hand as if to clean the air then turned to Castiel.

“You want to have children with me?” his voice cracked.

Castiel blushed. He hadn’t fully thought of it but he had assumed it would be part of their future. He was curious of the biology since they were different species.

“I mean,” he swallowed hard and licked his lips, “if that’s something that you would like.”

Gabriel, Eileen, and Sam all groaned and shuddered.

“Sorry guys,” it was Dean’s turn to blush.

Castiel felt a shiver run through him. He had realized it was a reaction to anytime Dean did something metaphysical.

“I shut them out. They may have seen more than they needed to,” Dean gave a wispy laugh and turned to serve himself food.

“I don’t think I’m hungry anymore. I saw waaay too much for my baby brother for my liking,” Gabriel looked down in disgust, “congrats on the big dick though I guess. Never would’ve expected it on your frame.”

“Gabe!” Sam looked absolutely offended.

Eileen hit him playfully.

Castiel was mortified to say the least. Dean busted out laughing.

They were all gathered around the television. News of what a monster Dick Roman was had broken and it was all the news outlets ran. They hadn’t known the extent of what he had been up to. They had suspected a lot of things with how ruthless he had been in court. Bribery, jury tampering, underhanded behavior with lobbyists, and normal politician behavior. The mass murder, sex trafficking, repeated sexual assault with no limits on gender or age, apparent sacrificing, and cannibalism was surprising.

 _“And my sources were able to validate all of this information with indisputable evidence. I call for Representative Roman to step down and be removed from the race for Senate effective immediately,”_ Abaddon stood in all her pristine glory in front of city hall with a confident almost deadly expression, _“his vile behavior cannot be tolerated. No matter what happens in the White House we need to make sure others are held accountable before they get further in their careers to believe they are untouchable. It starts now and it starts here.”_

“She’s like a damn viper. It’s kinda hot,” Meg stared at the screen.

“She is even more fierce and flawless in person,” Dean said with eyes glued to the screen.

“Her power is absolutely remarkable,” Castiel agreed.

“ohhhkaay,” Sam lifted the remote and turned off the television, “make note that we cannot leave any of you alone with a demon.”

“I have a little demon in me, you ass,” Meg rolled her eyes.

“And looks like you’d like a more in you,” Dean teased.

“You’re not wrong. I’d let her have her way with me,” Meg grinned.

“Get your hormones together guys,” Gabriel shook his head as he took command of the room, “we’ve finally found the real artifact and we’re going after it tonight while Roman is distracted with his PR team.”

“I can’t believe he had it the entire time.”

“But can’t you?” Dean gave a defeated sigh.

Castiel took his hand and gave it a squeeze. He didn’t know what else to do. They had had the talk privately on the flight back. It had been a good way to keep Dean distracted from his fear of flying.

“He pitted us against each other expecting us to destroy one another. He knew what would bring us together. Send the hunters,” he gestured to Castiel and Gabriel, “on a treasure hunt with a promise of encountering otherworldly creatures and having a nice payday. Change things around so that the were community goes after the same thing and head into a sure death. The entire time he’s got what we need. He’s a monster but he isn’t dumb. He planned this well and probably had for some time.”

“That is true but we’re gonna finish it. We have the upper hand. Diane called and asked me to make sure that things were secure here. I told her I had encountered the rest of the werewolf pack and we would be handling it accordingly. She sent more money. That tells me that she’s ended our arrangement,” Gabriel caught them up on what the morning had been dealing with, “Sam and the others created another perfect made up scene that made it look like we took you out. I’ll send those to her. Her voice was strained so she is definitely feeling the heat too. We have them right where we want them.”

“We’ve organized teams to make sure that each has a wolf, cougar, vampire, and a magic user,” Billie took the floor, “you all have your assignments and teams. We have to make this as flawless as possible. If we do not do this as planned or miss a single step it falls apart. Meya, Tamara, and I have planned this with the aid of Deanna. Ash and Charlie will be providing tech support from a mobile station. They have to be on the move to keep safe. Once they figure out what we’re up to it won’t be long before they’re on the defense. We have three locations to hit that he possibly have stashed it,” she looked each person in the eye as she let down her shields and let her power leak through, “we are unsure at which location the artifact is and we only have a vague idea of what it looks like. I trust each of you explicitly.”

The door to the meeting room burst open. Garth stood there looking worse for the wear. He stumbled in the room.

“He’s a monster. A real monster. Not just a morally corrupt monster.”

“Get my first aid kit,” Ellen was by his side and pulled him into a chair, “what is this?” she pulled her hand back and the black gooey substance stuck to her hand.

“He came through a portal,” Kaia went to his side, “not too unlike mine.”

“Yeah,” two more people dragged themselves into the room, “we opened another to escape. We’re assuming they’re tying up loose ends.”

“Max. Alicia. Garth. Kaia. What happened?” Dean was on his feet and Castiel along with him.

“Roman sent his people after us,” Max dropped heavily into the chair, “they’re not human. They’re…things. I’ve never seen anything like them.”

“Tentacles,” Alicia sat with her head between her legs.

“Not the fun kind,” Garth grumbled.

“Shift Garth. You need to heal and it’ll go faster if you shift,” Ellen began to clean the wounds that she could see.

“Shift?” Castiel questioned.

“Oh hiya Castea-el,” Garth gave him a weak wave, “guess the cats outta the bag. Or puppy,” with a groan and a wave of magic he turned into a wolf.

Castiel stumbled back and fell into a chair. He covered his mouth and stared. He didn’t blink for a long minute. He turned to Dean abruptly.

“Are any of my hunter friends human?”

“I dunno. I don’t keep a watch on your friends list,” Dean shrugged and looked over Max and Alicia.

There was a deep flare of concern between them as he checked over them. Castiel frowned.

“Not right now babe. We’ll talk later,” Dean didn’t even turn around.

Castiel’s frowned deeper. He still wasn’t used to the connection they shared. Dean had told him he’d teach him how to use it and how to shield without blocking him out altogether. Castiel closed his eyes and did exactly as Charlie had trained him to put up the complete shield. He’d miss the feel of Dean tinkling at the back of his mind, but he needed to not feel what his boyfriend was feeling.

“Is this black gunk their blood?”

“No. It’s like part of them. They’re like piranha. Mouth full of teeth and they have weird tentacles. They came out from their sides and back. They fought us too hard. Ambushed us as we were working another case. Luckily Garth was with us. We lost two. A vampire and a werewolf. Justin had come back to catch us up. We had gotten back to the motel and they were already there. Jane was dead on the floor when we opened the door,” Max winced when as Dean began to clean his wounds.

“I threw up a ward. It was haphazard at best. Justin gave his life to get us to safety. As soon as he distracted them when the ward fell, we opened a portal and aimed for Dean,” Alicia took the glass of water from Jo and took long swallows.

“Write down everything you know. Anything you can remember. We need to find out what these things are.”

Castiel focused back in. He had listened to what they were saying but hadn’t heard it as he tried to get himself together. He replayed what they had said.

“Did they smell like the ocean but metallic like? Were they incredibly strong?” Castiel got up and went to his bag.

Alicia closed her eyes and brought up her memory.

Castiel pulled out his notebook. One of his journals. He glanced up at her as he flipped through the journal.

“Yes. There was something sea based about them.”

“Leviathan,” Castiel turned the journal to Alicia and Max, “they’re old creatures. Older than recorded history. I came across one a few years ago when we had a case near Lake Ontario. I couldn’t figure out how to kill them so I locked it in a deep freezer. No silver, iron, fire, bullets, holy water or any of the usual did more than cause discomfort.”

“That’s it! That’s the thing!”

Garth gave a woof of agreement when he saw Castiel’s sketch.

“You did a hunt where you didn’t have to have the wolves rescue you?” Gabriel teased. 

“It was when you were in Vegas and I was with Noah and Sergei.”

“Oh yeah. I remember that. It was back after Kali decided it wasn’t gonna work so I went to Vegas to lose myself,” Gabriel signed as he talked.

Castiel realized that he continued to explain to Eileen and Sam who Kali was but didn’t say anything else out loud.

“We’re gonna have to call Dagon. They’ll be the ones to know anything that old and ugly. They’ll get us the answers we need.”

“The underground springs,” Billie shook her head.

“What?”

“You said they are water-based creatures correct?”

“Yes.”

“Part of the value of the land is the extensive underground springs that we have. It’s some of the purest water on record. It is owned by the tribes and packs here. The Haro clan, we have partial ownership as the first nonnative settlers here that came in peace. This makes so much more sense now. Not just another rich, white, straight man trying to take land that doesn’t belong to him. It was more than that. They want the springs. The tribes and packs would have to be destroyed because they own the majority of the land.”

“That’s why there have been several ICE raids and Americans being held even though they’re documented. Everything gets tied up in court and no one notices someone slinking in to get the rights to the land challenged. They’ve got a bigger fiasco on their hands to deal with. Since the idiot in chief is already doing immoral things and caging people what’s a few more added to the bunch?” Castiel felt sick. What had this world come to? The mundane and the otherworldly were out of control.

“We have to win this war. We got one battle on our side. Investigations take forever when you have money and power with even more corrupt money and power backing you. This could all be for naught.”

“I don’t think so,” Ash said from his computer, “looking at what all y’all are sayin’ got me the lookin’ into things that I couldn’t make head nor tails of. These water plants and all this research. It didn’t make sense. Now it does. They need clean water. With all the pollution and garbage in most sources they needed to find a pure source they could survive in. Look at this research. I thought it was some kind of fountain of youth he was lookin’ for. There were so many medical tests too. But now I see it. His people are dying. He’s tryin’ to save them and destroying anything or anyone that gets in his way.”

Ash dragged everything on the large monitor from his computer. Everyone looked at the new details.

“This doesn’t change anything. Our actions are still the same. We bury this asshole. We just have to do a better job now that we know he’s not human. Death is no longer off the table,” Ellen crossed her arms.

“Right. Nothing changes other than the outcome of his existence,” Gabriel agreed.

“Let’s get our newcomers set up. They’re gonna need to rest just like we do. Tomorrow is gonna be a big day.”

Castiel had showed and settled in the room he shared with Dean. He completed a mediation that Charlie had taught him. His mind ran a mile a minute as he went over his responsibilities for the day that followed. It was too much. there was too much on his shoulders. They had no idea how the artifact worked or what it would do. He swallowed down his fear and worked to turn his mind off.

Dean came out in just a towel and swaggered over to the bed with a big grin, “end of the world sex?” he dropped the towel.

Castiel choked on the laugh that erupted from him, “it’s not the end of the world.”

“If Dagon and Rowena don’t come up with the answers it might be. I’d like to dispel all this energy in a fun way.”

“Come on up,” Castiel pushed the sheets back and pulled Dean into the bed, “let me make love to you.”

Dean blushed and let Castiel lay him out and be gentle with him.

It was slow and easy as they took each other apart. Castiel felt like the pieces dropped into place. He sank his teeth into Dean without hesitation. Dean clung to him and rode out his climax as Castiel finally claimed him. They drifted to sleep snuggled together.

Castiel woke with Dean on top of him and his teeth buried in him as he closed the claim and they bonded on every level possible. They kissed lazily and fell back to sleep wrapped in each other’s arms.

<<<<>>>>

Castiel looked at his sister and then at the crate of bones. He ran a hand over his face and let out a long deep breath. There was more that he and Sariel needed to sit down and discuss when the time was available.

“Do we want to know how you got the bones of a righteous mortal?” Dean was just as skeptical.

Sariel kept her face blank as she addressed the room, “once Dagon let us know what exactly we needed, I called in a few favors to an ally in Tibet. They got them to me through a portal last night.”

Everyone turned to Meg.

“I also have friends in high places,” she said as she looked over to the carafes of blood, “or rather family.”

“You’re a vampire.”

“With a demon parent. Not all demons are of corrupted souls. You have to remember that things aren’t just good and evil. Hell isn’t a place where just sinners go. That is just a level. There are several fallen angels there. With Abaddon and my family’s help I was able to precure what we needed. Don’t ask questions. Accept the gift.”

“Well we have everything that we need,” Sam looked over everything.

“I called Diane,” Gabriel signed as he spoke, “we have a meeting setup for three days out. That gives us two days to get the artifact just in case and fly out to Texas to meet.”

“Why can’t she come here?”

“I’m assuming they’re circling the wagons and don’t want to get too far from where Roman is being held.”

“New Mexico does have extradition papers in the works so he might get back here.”

“Okay. We leave for our locations in two hours. Be prepared people. We don’t have time to waste and can’t risk getting exposed.”

Castiel wasn’t sure the connection but there was something between the Winchesters and the newest vampire that was on their team. Jessica was statuesque and carried a quiet strength. The way Sam skirted around her and Dean wore an amused expression Castiel assumed Jessica was Sam’s ex. Castiel realized that about thirty percent of the people on the mission had warmed Dean’s bed at some point. The vampire Lisa had made a beeline for him until she got a whiff of Dean’s scent. She immediately looked to Castiel and bowed before she changed her goal.

Castiel had felt the hair on the back of his neck rise as she had shown interest. He had sniffed the air. She smelled slightly disappointed. He was glad that he had spent time with Dean and Charlie to work on him not being shielded. The mission called for them to be wide open to each other. He had gotten a headache the first few times, but he had learned to exist with everyone’s scents and energy.

“Come on,” Dean approached him and took his hand, “time to get suited up.”

Castiel followed Dean without a word to the back of the old barn that had been turned into a head of operations for a large group. There were supplies, cots, nonperishable foods, weapons, computers, and everything needed for a large operation. The outside looked like a regular barn. Once it was entered the reinforced walls and magic protected facility let it be known that it was anything but. Castiel thought about how good a facility like that would aid hunters if there were a few in each state and kept stocked.

“This is light and enchanted. It’ll keep you safe and allow you to move freely,” Dean handed him armor, “I know you’re gonna refuse a helmet so at least where this skullie with knitted Kevlar. These gloves are flexible and custom made by a skilled practitioner. They’ll fit you and only you until they’re reset. They’re made to feel like you don’t have gloves on.”

Castiel took everything from Dean and dressed. He had packed his bag that morning after they’d settled over lunch so he was ready to go on that front. He had never been on a hunt armed and prepared like he was at that moment. He felt truly safe for the first time.

“I’m spoiled. I don’t think that I will be able to complete a hunt again without all of this gear,” Castiel grinned as he laced his boots back up.

“The goal is to survive. I won’t have any of us not coming back. Nanny made these units mandatory after I bugged her for years. I wanted to make sure that my pack was always prepared. They need a place to go to rest between protecting our land or just have nowhere else to call home for a while. There’s a full kitchen and two full baths and two half baths.”

“You all take care of your people and that is amazing.”

Dean shrugged as he finished getting ready.

“I value that. You look after one another and you’re a large family even though you’re not related.”

“Family don’t end in blood.”

Castiel smiled. He understood that. He mostly preferred his family that didn’t share a bloodline.

“Alright. Let’s go meet our team.”

Castiel followed Dean to where the others had gathered. Raphael looked the most intimidating and dangerous with the swords strapped to their back and multiple small firearms. Sam looked the most intimidating as far as size. The least intimidating was Eileen. She was the shortest and with her slim frame looked like she was dressed for Halloween. Until you noticed her face that carried her fierceness. Mia Vallens was a magic user that Castiel had only met a few days prior and she looked almost harmless with no visible weapons on her person. He knew from experience that her bag was filled with ready to use spell work. Each ring and charm on her bracelets had a purpose. Anyone would be a fool to underestimate her. He looked over his team and knew they’d be okay. Dean, Sam, Raphael, Eileen, Gabriel, Mia, Jessica, and himself had been grouped together just as the others had been. Their skills complemented one another, and they synced up well.

“Let’s move out,” Dean said after he gave everyone a once over.

Dean took lead and Gabriel was second in command. Two dangerous minds with the same mission. Castiel hoped they didn’t run into any trouble.

“Who knew that dragons were real,” Dean dashed back up the stairs with the others close behind.

“We literally ran into one in Arizona!” Sam called over the earpiece.

Castiel didn’t look back as he followed Dean once he made it to the top of the stairs.

“She didn’t breathe fire!”

The dragon didn’t give chase out of the underground display room where all the artifacts were kept.

They convened in the laundry room where they had entered.

“A dragon always protects its hoard,” a voice from behind them said with a little laugh.

They turned weapons aimed.

“I thought you said no one was home Angel?” Dean used Raphael’s code name.

“None of the sensors went off to indicate that someone was here. No one entered after we did,” they didn’t move their gaze from over their gun.

“At ease Winchester and company.”

“I don’t know who you’re referring to.”

“Dean don’t play games. You came here before for a sword. You think I wouldn’t remember your stink. You smell like the hunt. I’m sure that giant in the back is your brother. Not sure what else you have with you but there’s only one human among you. Keep your faces covered if you’d like. I don’t care,” Eleanor Visyak moved through them without a care. They stepped out of her way since she posed no threat.

“Dammit Visyak,” Dean pulled the cover from over his mouth, “you weren’t supposed to be here.”

“And you thought that you could get pass Sangsoon by yourself?”

“When the hell did you get a dragon?”

“Since someone thought they could come take a sword from me without asking,” Eleanor set out to make tea.

The others kept their faces covered but lowered their weapons. Castiel tried to not to bristle at the familiarity of which Eleanor addressed Dean.

“I’m going to assume that your mate is here as well. Someone is putting out a lot of hostile energy. Don’t worry your pretty little head darling,” she chuckled as she pulled out mugs for everyone, “I am too mortal to want to bed the eldest Winchester.”

“You’re almost my age so I wouldn’t say mortal exactly,” Dean smiled as he took a seat at her counter.

“A little magic goes a long way but you know I’m on a timeline much shorter than yours. So what are you after this time? And why didn’t you call?”

“We’re being watched closely. I figured we’d get in and out without you knowing. How’d you get passed our sensors?”

“I knew you were here as soon as Sangsoon woke. I was already on my way back. I decided I didn’t need to go to the market after all. I’d greet my visitors instead. A quick little wave of invisibility before entering the property line kept me hidden.”

“I believe you have something we need. You were given it to hold. I’ve got a few sketches but unsure of what it really looks like,” he held out his hand and Eileen put the sketches in his hand. She had gone down with him and Gabriel while the others had been staged around the house to keep watch.

“You could’ve called,” Eleanor poured the hot water over her tea bag and nodded for the others to do so if they cared for some. She took the papers from Dean and looked over them.

Castiel watched as she studied them. There was definitely recognition in her eyes, but she couldn’t place it. He sniffed the air. She was confused and intrigued. He took a step silently forward. He secured his gun in its holster and relaxed his arms by his side.

“You’re really after this?” she looked up at Dean then the others.

Dean sat the kettle down and nodded.

“Roman really was making moves for your land then. I’ve got it. I don’t know how to use it but it is down there. Let me finish my tea and we can go down there together,” Eleanor turned to the others, “you can relax. I mean you no harm. Which one of you is Dean’s mate? Let’s have a look at you,” her eyes shifted between Raphael and Eileen.

Castiel glanced at Dean.

Dean nodded.

Castiel stepped forward and pulled down the cover, “I am ma’am.”

Her eyes went wide briefly and there was a barely audible choke on her tea. She licked her lips and put her cup down. She looked at Dean.

Dean stood tall and puffed out his chest.

“Will wonders never cease. Give us a turn,” Eleanor grinned as she made the twirl motion with her hand.

Castiel looked to Dean. Dean’s easy smile was wide and amused. Castiel rolled his eyes and turned slowly.

Gabriel chuckled. There was a snort from someone. And Eileen giggled.

“Wow. Jackpot with that ass and those thighs. I see why you’re a switch hitter. Jeez,” Eleanor ogled Castiel as he stepped back with the others, “you’re all welcome in the house. You can lose the gear and all that jazz.”

Castiel let a breath out and moved to take a seat next to Dean.

The air was still tense as the others worked to relax while Dean and the doctor spoke quietly.

“Okay. I guess it’s time. Next time you’re looking for something, you call me and I’ll make time for you Dean. I’ve got a secure line,” Eleanor stood and headed to the back stairway, “let me put Sangsoon to rest and you can come down. Give me five.”

Eleanor made her way down the stairs to her collection of goods and artifacts.

“Dude were you gonna tell us that this was Dr. Visyak’s house,” Sam grabbed Dean’s arm, “this is someone that is in our lives personally,” Sam spoke with his jaw clinched and teeth gritted.

“I knew that you would have this reaction. That’s why I made sure that Billie and Deanna gave us this one. I didn’t want strangers in here.”

“You could have _literally_ called her,” Sam threw his hands in the air, “or email. Text. Fax. Astral temple.”

Even with gloves on Castiel could follow Eileen’s conversation and feel her emotions. She was also pissed at Dean.

“This was an unnecessary risk,” Castiel agreed and finished his tea. He rinsed their cups and left them in the sink. He put the kettle away and cleaned up their mess.

“Look, if y’all knew, it could’ve gone bad. Roman would have found out. Plus we had been sure that it was at one of the other two other locations.”

“We didn’t need to risk it,” Gabriel has already pulled all his gear off. He dropped his gloves and hat on top of the pile.

“Come on let’s go down.”

Castiel’s hand hovered over one of his guns as they headed down the stairs single file. His eyes went wide when he got into the room proper. It was like a museum. His jaw dropped when he realized that Eleanor had items that any history, art, and science museum would kill for. Things that needed to be protected were in secure cases. There was a door to the side that he assumed were things that couldn’t be under regular lighting and needed special ventilation.

Eleanor was by a large terrarium. There was a large black and green lizard. He squinted and took a step closer.

“That’s what chased you up the stairs?” Sam chuckled. 

Dean gawked, “no he was a lot bigger than that.”

Eleanor smiled, “of course he is. Do you think that I can keep him full size at all times? He knows when I have guests over he can shrink down. It is more comfortable for all of us.”

“That’s awesome!” Gabriel went over to the terrarium and bowed slightly, “I’m Gabriel. It’s nice to meet you. We come in peace.”

Sangsoon stared at him for a moment then dipped his head.

“He likes you.”

“He’s old and powerful,” Gabriel whispered.

Castiel watched as Eleanor’s expression changed. She had formed an opinion about Gabriel upstairs. It changed as she observed him in Sangsoon’s presence.

Castiel felt the power in the room but he wasn’t used to it so he couldn’t focus. He assumed it was from the collection of items that carried power. He, not for the first time, wondered how much practice and training his brother went through with Sam and Eileen.

“What you’re looking for is here,” Eleanor pulled a keychain from her pocket and went to the far back cases, “no one has been able to translate the glyphs or sigils. Grab those gloves please.”

The others stayed in their place while Castiel and Dean moved to follow her. They each pulled on a pair of gloves from the box in the middle of the room she had pointed to.

“I had assumed Aztec or Mayan but some of it looks a bit Aramaic and others Cuneiform. It came into my hands about six years ago. I’ve kept it safe. Others have inquired about it. He knows I collect oddities so he had it come to me. I told him I’d keep him in the know but I didn’t get a good feeling from him,” she unlocked the case and allowed Dean to reach in and grab it.

Castiel held his breath as he watched Dean lift it from the case. He stood by his side and tried to read some of the writing. It was not a language he had ever seen. It was the English equivalent of an ancient language. It borrowed from others to create its own.

“I can’t make head nor tails of it,” Dean slowly turned it over and over, around and around. He handed it to Castiel, “what do you think?”

Castiel took it and immediately felt the unnatural feel of it, “there is definitely something here. I’m unsure how we’re supposed to make this work or how it works. Your language expert Kevin is coming correct?” he frowned as he looked over the writing and images.

“Yeah. He’ll be here by morning.”

“I’m sure he’ll figure it out I’m sure. He’s helped in the past,” Castiel handed it back to Dean.

“Mind if I have a look?” Sam made his way over as he pulled on gloves.

“You’re the resident nerd. Have at it.”

Sam took it from Dean’s hands.

Castiel jumped back. The power flared.

“What the hell?” Dean gasped.

“Babe!” Gabriel and Eileen went to his side.

As soon as they touched him the room fill with a bright flash of light and a hum filled the air.

“Holy fuck,” Raphael stepped back.

“What the fuck?” Jessica automatically drew her weapon then eased it down as she watched the trio get washed over with brilliant light.

“Well,” Dean huffed a laugh, “looks like the wrong brothers had been chosen. Congrats on whatever the hell is happening guys.”

There was a moment of deep relief and Castiel felt the burden vanish. It wasn’t his responsibility. He was free to fall into the background. But what had the prophecy meant then?

<<<<>>>>

“This doesn’t make sense.”

Everyone had scrambled back to the barn.

Castiel had tensed when he saw the two other teams return and had so obviously encountered trouble. Everyone had survived but there had definitely confrontation.

“But doesn’t it. When you think about it, it all still applies. The repeated meetings happened just not as expected. We were so focused on Castiel and Dean because Dean has never once in life wanted to not only commit wholeheartedly to someone but mate within weeks. It is extraordinary. With the hints to a newly awakened spirit it all fit. Now that we know that our sight was misguided by evidence we can see the same,” Deanna said from her spot at the front of the hall.

“I backtracked your movements over the last decade,” Ash grinned, “those meetings that were referred to didn’t mean it was the same person,” the big screen to the side lit up, “Eileen and Gabriel meeting at a diner out in Tulsa.”

The footage was from a security camera. They smiled briefly at one another and went to separate tables. Both with their backs to the wall and clear sight line to the entrance.

“Holy shit,” Gabriel’s hands stuttered as he laughed and his wings beat faster and the colour shifted in them, “you were blonde. I remember that. Cassy was in the ER dealing with the people we saved. I don’t do hospitals so I didn’t go. And I was absolutely starving after dealing with a wendigo. We literally bumped into each other at the coffee bar.”

“Sam and Gabriel at the famers market. There were only cameras at the entrance and exit points. Sam’s bag broke and Gabriel gave him one of his extra cloth bags. And it goes on like this. You don’t need to see them all. But each time when I ran the stills and footage through a filter that Charlie and I created,” he loaded the filtered images, “you can see there was an energy burst between you. Nothing noticeable to the naked eye and it probably just felt like static electricity.”

“Holy shit,” Sam ran a hand through his hair.

Castiel watched him closely. It definitely was the same emotions that had gone through him. He took a deep breath and tried not to be ecstatic that it wasn’t him. That he would not have to figure out how to use the artifacts power. He frowned and touched his stomach. He swallowed down and wished the heaviness in the pit of his stomach and the sour taste away.

“Not to be a rain on the parade type of guy,” Gabriel lifted his phone, “Diane wants to meet today. She’s on her way here.”

“I thought you were supposed to fly out to Texas?”

“Yeah.”

“She knows. Somehow she knows.”

‘What fuck we do?’ Eileen’s face was stern, and her hands moved stilted and hard, ‘we don’t know this power. Heavy. Strong. Fierce. Overwhelming. How we handle?’

“She’s right. We don’t know how the hell we’re supposed to use whatever the artifact gave us. Kevin is workin’ to get it figured out but right now,” Sam licked his lips and took a deep breath, “I’m just super charged and have shifted a dozen times without meanin’ to in the last eighteen hours. We barely slept,” he threw his hands in the air and turned from the room.

“I don’t know,” Deanna’s shoulders slumped.

“As far as I can tell is you’ve got something older than even Tamara running through you. I’ve never felt anything like this,” Billie added as she finally spoke. Since they had returned she had been quiet. She had hoped for the artifact to unit the pack and clan. Castiel and Dean being the sign that they didn’t need to be at each other’s throats.

Castiel looked away and sought out Dean.

Dean had moved to comfort Sam.

Castiel took his head and went to Gabriel while the others talked things out.

“I can’t imagine the relief that you feel. You don’t have to deal with this fuck shit anymore,” Gabriel folded his arms over his chest.

“I cannot say that it hadn’t occurred to me that this was out of my hands. But now it’s in yours. This is a lot. I know. What can I do for you?”

“How did you cope so well? It didn’t seem to get to you.”

Castiel chuckled, “I had a lot going on. I had found out I was a cougar. I went into rut. I found out what a mate was and that I had one. _Then_ this was dropped into my lap,” he smiled softly, “it was like when you have so much to do so you just decided to take a nap. Dean was also a very good distraction.”

“You basically just fucked your anxiety away,” Gabriel shook his head and laughed, “what a way to cope.”

Castiel shrugged, “I also have a great support system of older siblings.”

“Yeah. We are pretty cool,” Gabriel lifted his phone, “I’m worried about this meet up. It just doesn’t feel right,” his wings drooped.

“I agree.”

“I guess you and I show up armed to the teeth with our backup nicely hidden in plain sight.”

“Yes. Send them ahead of us so that it isn’t odd.”

“You’re not that bad a hunter even if you did have to be saved by the werewolves twice.”

“I saved Dean from vampires for lords sake. I am not the only one that was rescued.”

“Yeah but you didn’t remember it,” Gabriel teased as he relaxed.

“We should grab a nap before we head out. We are too amped from finding out about all of this. We have to be fresh when we meet with her.”

“Agreed.”

They stepped back into the midst of it all. They would rest until before they needed to go. Eileen and Sam would be the first team at the meeting location in the airport restaurant. The others would hold their teams from the previous night. Minus Deanna and Billie who would stay behind as they were easily recognized. They made a plan and went to rest with the confidence that they would not be taken by surprise. But it would happen all the same because preparation cannot account for a pissed off monster.

<<<<>>>>

Everything in Castiel told him to go to Dean. He worked hard to stay focused as he waited in the lounge for Diane to show. He held a book and pretended to read with Gabriel across from him. He tried hard not to glance up to the café. Dean had on a glamour on so that no one would recognize him. Castiel had taken a peek to see what he looked like before they had headed to the airport. He looked up at the cowboy with the duffel and a large coffee whittling away at what looked like an owl. He wanted to make sure that Dean was safe. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths.

“Get a grip Cassy,” Gabriel popped a piece of candy in his mouth.

“Sorry.”

“I know it’s friggin tough,” his leg bounced as he checked his phone.

The airport was not too busy since it was the middle of the week in the middle of the day. Castiel glanced around and watched strangers as they moved about heading to their next destination.

“Heads up she’s heading this way,” Gabriel said without moving his lips.

A woman barely over five feet tall with a face and stride of all business headed toward them. Gabriel put his box of candy in his bag and stood. He motioned for Castiel to put his book away.

It only took her a few moments to get to them.

“Gabriel. Castiel,” she nodded and sat the bag that she carried down. With a nudge of her foot she pushed it toward them, “thank you for meeting me here. I have a lot of work that I am doing for my client and I can’t stay too long. I got lucky to have a layover here.”

“Convenient,” Gabriel picked up the satchel he’d had on the table next to him, “it’s been a pleasure doing business with you,” he handed her the bag.

Diane took a brief moment to look around. She took the bag and opened it. She smiled and gave them a nod.

“I was worried for a moment. We had gotten word that it had ended up in the hands of less desirables.”

Gabriel grinned and tucked his hands in his pockets, “oh, it had. But that’s why you hired us. I sent you the pictures. We handled it.”

Diane’s smile widened and there was an edge of something that spooked Castiel.

“Well it has been a pleasure. I have to get across the airport to my next gate.”

“If you need us again you’ve got my number,” Gabriel bent down and picked up the bag she’d slid over.

“Of course.”

Diane took off quickly in the other direction.

 _“Bomb has been neutralized,”_ Ash’s voice came over the earpiece, _“you were right. It was not a bonus.”_

“Good to know. How many are on us?” Gabriel took the handle to his other bag and began to wheel it away.

Castiel fell in step.

 _“Six so far. Armed to the teeth. They’re keeping their distance waiting for the bomb,”_ Sam answered.

“Figures.”

“There’s three headed toward us,” Castiel said.

“I think it’s about to be go time guys. So ya know if you could join us that’d be nice.”

They moved as quickly and inconspicuous as possible to get away from the main walkway of the airport. They headed to the underground parking lot. It was the long way because no one wanted to be trapped in a stairway trying to fight. They had just made it when the first shot went off.

Gabriel ducked and grabbed Castiel. They left their rolling bags behind and took off further into the lot.

“At least they waited until we were clear of civilians,” Gabriel ducked behind an armored SUV they had setup the night before.

“I was not expecting guns. I thought they’d be a little incognito about it all,” Castiel said as he pulled his pistol from his holster. He took a breath then went to return fire.

“Totally agree. Was expecting more of an Avada Kedavra moment.”

_“We got the second team. We’re on the way hearing shots fired.”_

“Yeah we made it to the Yukon. Cas is returning fire. I’m prepping the stun spell,” Gabriel worked to get the disks from his pouch.

Castiel pressed his back against the SUV and reloaded, “definitely not human. Three headshots and they just seemed to absorbed the bullets.”

 _“Use the darts with the mixture if needed. They will not stop until you’re dead,”_ Dean ordered.

Castiel froze for a moment at the strain in Dean’s voice. He took a deep breath and refocused.

“But those are meant for the big bad.”

“We have to live Cassy. Switch to the damn dart gun.”

It went quiet. No more guns. Not movement. Then there was a slamming of a door and heeled footsteps.

“Boys come out of hiding. I don’t know how you managed to dismantle the bomb but obviously you’re talented. More than we expected.”

Gabriel looked at Castiel.

They recognized that voice anywhere.

Dick Roman.

Gabriel took a breath and activated the spell as Rowena had shown them. He flung it around the side of the SUV. There was a grunt and two bodies hit the ground. That left five including Roman if he hadn’t fallen.

“Guys. Roman is actually here,” Castiel whispered, “we expected Diane and a few others but he’s here. We’re in trouble.”

“ _We’re on our way. Just finished up the third squad,”_ Sam’s tone was more reassuring than Dean’s had been.

“I know that the mask that you gave to Diane isn’t what we sent you after. You failed to meet our deadline so I knew something was up. In fact, I know that you somehow figured out how to activate it. I just need to know which one of you is carrying that power. It was supposed to be MINE!”

The SUV trembled.

Castiel and Gabriel exchanged a look. Gabriel shrugged. Castiel nodded.

Castiel jumped to his feet and moved in a direct line to their next safety truck. They had to get them away from the door so they could still have the element of surprise when their backup arrived. Castiel quickly took in the position of the bodies that remained. He didn’t gasp even though he was surprised when his vision seemed to sharpen. Each dart hit home expect Roman.

Roman’s reflexes were impeccable. He batted the darts aside. He didn’t bother to look as his people fell. His eyes flashed and from him tentacles slowly emerged.

Castiel saw Gabriel move from the corner of his eye. Gabriel tossed more of the stun spells.

Roman couldn’t block both the spells and darts. He chose the darts instead. The spells hit him and he dropped to one knee and began to pant.

Castiel and Gabriel made it to the second armored vehicle they’d setup. It was far enough into the parking deck that those that were still alive and standing had to put their backs toward the entrance.

“Did you see that? He really is a monster,” Gabriel pulled his dart gun from his holster.

“Yeah. The spells barely fazed him.”

“I’m betting he juiced up or something before coming here. I was not expecting to have to fight him. I thought Abaddon would be the one to do him in. Why did he show up here?”

“The artifact.”

“You can’t keep hiding. I have an army of men heading this way. It seems like you had help above. No matter. I have hundreds of people at my disposal here. Now come out and let me EAT YOU SO I CAN GET MY POWER!”

Castiel and Gabriel looked at each other with wide eyes.

“What?” Gabriel shouted.

A haunting laugh, “whichever one of you is currently in possession of the power the artifact possessed is going to be mine. I will devour you and gain the powers. I will be unstoppable.”

“You’re gonna eat us?! What the fuck dude?” Gabriel grimaced.

“Don’t worry. It’s basically painless. I’ll swallow you in one gulp. So come along. I promise not to torture the other. I’ll make his death quick.”

Castiel felt Dean. They were close. Without a thought he took two darts from the magazine and jammed them in his thigh.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Gabriel whispered and stared him, “oh fuck you are not.”

“I love you. Tell Dean the same,” he took a third and did the same them dropped the gun to the ground. He closed his eyes as his head spun a bit. He got to his feet and rounded the vehicle with his arms in the air.

“Well, well, well,” Roman grinned all sharp teeth and malevolence, “good to see that you’re smart.”

“You cannot kill him. He didn’t know. I figured it out. He has a wife to go home too.”

“No he doesn’t. Diane was good at her job. There are no attachments.”

“She obviously didn’t update her files. He got married while we’ve been out here. Met the love of his life. She’s also a hunter. You can’t kill him. Take me. Bleed me or whatever you need to do,” Castiel tried not to look at the numerous tentacles that had sprouted while they’d been hidden.

“That’s not how this works I’m afraid.”

“Your bomb is right back at the door. He will engage it and take us all out.”

Roman threw his head back and laughed, “you think that will kill me? You’re sorely mistaken. I have walked this earth longer than your entire bloodline. Nothing can kill me. Well,” he glanced at his fallen men, “it does seem like you’ve figured out what can. Before I kill your brother, I’ll ask where he got the bones from and what connections you have to the fallen. I am very curious of that.”

“You will not kill my brother. If you do,” with a flick of his wrist Castiel had his knife in his head and he pressed it to his throat, “I’ll end it right here. I’m pretty sure that you have to have me fresh. Promise me you won’t hurt him.”

Roman pressed his lips together.

“Otherwise, Diane would have killed me and brought me back for you. I’m pretty sure that that bomb was only meant to drop us and not blow anyone up. You couldn’t destroy your only link. But I am sure that it is powerful enough to drop you too just in case the werewolves or cougars showed up.”

Roman narrowed his eyes, “you are right. The pictures you sent didn’t include all of the Haro clan or the Campbell pack. Most notable Billie and Dean. They are the ones that are the most dangerous. I can’t be too careful.”

Castiel didn’t know what happened first. Even when he thought back on it. All he could recall was the hair all over his body stood on end, tentacles wrapped around him, teeth pressed into him and his blood began to pour, and Dean was in full wolf from as he burst through the door. His skin felt like fire washed over him as the parking deck lit up with bright lights.

“IT ISN’T YOU!” Roman spit out his blood and wobbled.

The tentacles flung Castiel as Roman turned to take on the newcomers.

Castiel tried to relax his body as he moved through the air. A stiff body created more injuries upon impact with an unmoving object. He did his best to just be dead weight with no tension in his body. He slammed into the side of a car and the sound was almost deafening. He allowed himself to tense briefly as he worked to catch his breath. He was pretty certain that if he wasn’t a wereanimal that he would be dead.

Castiel opened his eyes slowly. The world was upside down. He almost laughed. He had tumbled through the air more than he had thought and was upside down in the car. He took in his faculties. Nothing was broken but he would definitely be bruised and there were cuts that he could feel bleeding.

He looked back over to the scene. Holy shit. He had been thrown almost all the way to the other side of the parking deck. He watched as his friends took on more of Roman’s people and Roman was fighting light creatures. Upside down, Castiel couldn’t make sense of it.

With a shuttering breath and a little bit of work, Castiel managed to pull himself from the car. He looked back at the car. Yeah. The Smart car was totaled. He turned and headed back to the fight.

As he got closer he realized that the fighters made of light were Gabriel, Sam, and Eileen. There were a magnitude of different abilities being displayed that none of them had been in possession of before. Gabriel’s wings were out and he flittered back and forth as he kept Roman’s tentacles busy while Eileen and Sam to him on from each side. The tentacles seemed to have a mind of their own.

Castiel’s skin began to prickle the closer and closer he got. Before he realized what happened he fell to ground and pain washed over him. He squinted his eyes as he tried to make sure the others were okay. He gasped as he felt stabbing pain in his hands and feet. He looked down and there was fur and his nails were definitely claw shaped. A sudden warmth and peace flooded him and relaxed. All his senses went dull for a moment then there was no pain and he felt whole. He opened his eyes. Yup. Things were not normal and he was shorter. He looked at himself as best her could. Definitely paws and fur. He had shifted.

Castiel felt the power in him. He was stronger than he had ever been. He was sure his face was goofy as he grinned through a cat’s mouth. He went to run to grabbed the man that headed to Jessica. He tripped. He tumbled and he tried again. Four paws were not feet and he realized that quickly. He made it over and successful at pulling the man from Jessica. His instincts kicked in and he immediately tore the man’s throat open.

He was human. Not black gunk or ooze. Just hot red blood.

Castiel didn’t allow himself to think on it as he grabbed the next man.

It was a flash of fangs, claws, and blood as Castiel tore through the men as they continued to come. Roman hadn’t lied when he said he had people he could call through.

When there was a moment Castiel would look as Gabriel, Sam, and Eileen took down Roman. They were wearing him down. Half of his tentacles were beyond repair. None of them seemed to have the dart gun. He wasn’t sure how well they would succeed if he got the better of them. Then there was a flare and Sam produced a sword of light from nothing and lodged it into Roman’s chest. Roman stumbled back as he grabbed for the hilt. Sam repeated the action with new swords made from nothing he’d ever seen.

Castiel caught sight of a dart gun that had been discarded. He didn’t have opposable fingers. He wouldn’t be able to fire it, but he rushed over all the same. He could grab and it take it to a human. He screamed as his body lit up with pain. He blacked out for a moment and came to on his hands and knees. Naked. He panted and grabbed the gun. His head spun as he aimed down the barrel. He pulled the trigger until it was empty. Bile rose quickly and he dropped the gun. He pitched forward and began to vomit. He felt Dean’s concern in the back of his mind.

It was the first moment Castiel had remembered Dean was there since they had started fighting. He tried to look for him, but his world tilted as nausea rose. There was cold concrete against his body. Then everything went black. 

Castiel winced as the pain made itself known when he slowly began to regain consciousness. He frowned at the dryness and sourness of his mouth. He groaned and tried to move. There was a tug on one of his arms. He focused there. There was an IV. He huffed and opened his eyes. He hissed at the brightness.

“Kill the lights. I don’t think his eyes changed back appropriately.”

Dean. Dean was there with him.

He extended his hand out toward Dean’s voice. Dean took his hand and gave a gentle squeeze. Castiel tried to open the connection between them as Dean had taught him. Nothing happened.

“Sweetheart you gotta finish healing before you try anything like that. I’ve got you charmed up to keep you in check for a bit. You’re struggling just a little after your first shift. With the adrenaline gone and need to fight in the past you’re gonna feel it. Sorry that I didn’t get to walk you through it alone,” Dean pressed a kiss to his hand then his forehead.

Castiel took his time and looked around the room. He knew the lights were off but he could see things mostly clear.

“Other than the obvious pain, how are you?”

“How can I see so well?” he frowned.

“It’ll be like this the first few times. Your eyes haven’t changed back to your human eyes yet. So you’re seeing with your cat eyes. Your tail is still out too. You kinda look like a half breed,” Dean teased and pulled the chair closer so he wouldn’t have to let go of his hand.

“Is everyone safe?”

Someone he didn’t recognize pressed a straw against his lips. He glanced to Dean for approval before he took slow steady pulls from the straw. The cool drink soothed him almost immediately.

“That’s Dumah. The clan sent her when you didn’t recover as quickly as expected. She’s a healer.”

“I’ll be back to check on you later cubby. Make sure he finishes this.”

“Will do,” Dean sat the bottle on the table, “everyone walked away. You pumped Roman full with those darts. Gabriel, Sam, and Ellie were able to finish him off. We also got his inner circle. A sick twisted bastard named Alastair and a demon named Ruby that we’d tried to get in the past. We were able pump them for info.”

“Roman’s dead?”

“Yup. All the known leviathan in the state have been destroyed. We sent what we had left of the mixture to DC. We gotta make sure that the rest are dealt with. Abby is heading that up.”

“Abby?” Castiel raised an eyebrow.

Dean blushed, “Abaddon.”

“You’re on a first name nickname basis with The Knight? How long was I out this time?”

“Shut up. It was just 36 hours. A lot happened in that timeframe. We found out that the artifact created warriors of the land. Like legendary mystical types of warriors. Beings that haven’t been seen in centuries. Once they rose it solidified the land to those that were connected to those that were chosen. They had to wait for Gabriel that’s why it never came up earlier. They’re like damn Captain Planet. Now that the force has been awakened again it’ll be passed on generation to generation until it is no longer needed. Apparently, it started out as one person but it proved to be too much. It became a duo and they still couldn’t do it. The last four incarnations have been trios and they have succeeded each time.”

“Wow.”

“Yeah. I’m kinda glad that it isn’t us. I mean, yeah that type of power would be awesome. But like, there would be someone else with us. And I kinda like it just us.”

Castiel smiled and gave Dean’s hand a squeeze, “I like just us too.”

“Good because I kinda wanna ask you something.”

“Yes I will.”

“Huh?” Dean frown and gave him a quizzical look.

Castiel smiled, “yes I’ll marry you.”

Dean dropped his hand and stood up so fast the chair knocked over, “what? No! Huh what?”

Castiel cleared his throat and glanced away, “oh. I thought that was what you were going to ask.”

“No! I mean,” Dean shifted his weight from foot to foot and rubbed the back of his neck, “like eventually yeah, we’ll do that. I mean we’ve already mated. It’s only a matter of time before we get married. BUT,” he took a deep breath, “before we do that. I was wonderin’ if you’d like to move in with me. I know you’ve gotten used to living out a car and moving around the country at the drop of a hat,” he licked his lips and began to wring his hands, “I’d uh, kinda, uh, like would like to live with you if you want. I got my own acreage in Tlazohtiliztli. Still part of the pack land but far enough away that it’s just us ya know.”

“Oh,” Castiel reached for his hand again, “Dean I would love that. Would it be okay if I still took a hunting case every now and then?”

Dean smiled proudly and took his hand, “dude you’re the alpha you can do what you want within reason. We’ll figure out the relationship contract later. Now I just want you to rest and heal and I can think about what else I want to add to our den since I have someone to plan for.”

“Relationship contract?”

“Yeah we gotta keep each other honest and never hurt one another. It works best for me. It’ll make sense once your head is clear and we’re cuddled up in our bed. I can’t wait for you to see it!”

Castiel pulled Dean in for a kiss. They traded lazy kisses until Dean pulled back. He made sure that Castiel drank more of what Dumah had left for him.

“How did I look as a cat?”

“From what I could see you were gorgeous. Was in a bit of fight so I only got glimpses. And then you shifted on the way back here. Your coat is a little darker than the others. They think it’s from your dad. your eyes didn’t change colour is what they told me. Like they turned into cat’s eyes but stayed blue which is different.”

“Hmm. I wish I remembered more.”

“Don’t worry. We’ll have you shifting a lot as soon as Dumah clears you.”

“I hope it gets easier.”

“It does especially when your mate is there with you. You get some more rest. I’m gonna see what Dumah says I can feed you.”

Castiel looked down at his body as soon as Dean was gone. He hurt but there were no visible signs of damage. He lifted the blankets and looked. Yup the only scar that had ever last was where he’d broken his leg and they had to cut him from thigh to knee. It was barely visible after it had been a jagged pale scar for almost a decade. Being a wereanimal had its perks.

<<<<>>>>

“We are here to unite the local packs, tribes, and clan as one. We swear to protect this land to the fullest extent of our power. We are one and no one shall come between us. As the protectors of this land we will stand with all people of the land. Nothing will harm this land of ours. We the warriors three are here to uphold all land rights.”

Sam, Eileen, and Gabriel stood in front of all that had gathered. Word had spread that the warriors three had risen once more. People in droves arrived within weeks. They had had an official ceremony. Only the chosen saw them unmasked. They knew their lives would be at risk so they kept their identities hidden.

The leviathan had been all but defeated. There were still a few that were out there but the politicians had been wiped out. All hunters that had listened were armed with the ability to defeat them. The cause had created an even larger more connected hunter network than had been previous in place.

Castiel settled back on the couch as soon as they had returned from the events where he had accompanied Sam, Eileen, and Gabriel. They had monthly events and Castiel always took the kids after. He had managed to get their niece and nephew to sleep. Newborns were a handful. He was glad that Dean had put off the idea of children for a few years. Eileen getting pregnant had been a surprise. With twins had been even more of a shocker. Castiel had jumped at the chance to babysit while the trio was busy. Dean had been skeptical and was grumpy every time Castiel volunteer. He would end up loving it all the same every time.

“Okay they’re sleep and we can do whatever we want,” Dean placed the baby monitor on the table and straddled Castiel.

“Want to work on making our own?” Castiel ran his hands up the back of Dean’s shirt.

Dean scrunched his face, “neh but a little practice won’t hurt.”

Castiel smiled into the kiss.

Castiel had never imagined settling down. He had thought he’d be on the road until one day he just wasn’t quick enough and something took him out. He had fallen in love and gained an extended family and found more of blood family in the process. Chuck had even shown up a few months ago. He had a real family with a real home and a mate that loved him. He couldn’t ask for more.

“You’re thinkin’ too hard for someone that is about to have the best sex of his life,” Dean kissed down his neck.

“Every time can’t be the best sex of my life so you should probably come up with a new line,” Castiel pulled Dean to him and stood up.

“with me it can be,” Dean gave him a cocky grin.

“We’ll see about that,” Castiel laid him out on the couch and began to undress him.

“I haven’t been wrong yet.”

“There’s always a first time for everything omega.”

Dean moaned loudly, “come on alpha. Give me all you got.”

“Oh I will.”

And boy did he!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all the love for this story! This has been an adventure. This started off a 5k work short story fulfilling the charity winner. And I surpassed that by the second chapter. It’s been crazy! It definitely got away from me and started writing itself. I hope y’all enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. This a whirlwind and a half and sometimes I wanted to throw it all away. I rewrote this final chapter a few times as well b/c it just didn’t feel right. I finally got it the way that I want. I’ll be offering more writing for charity! Check out the raffle that FicFacer$ is putting on [Raffle](http://bit.ly/2kuXG8I)
> 
> I will most likely be adding to this universe b/c there are still a few things left open b/c I wanted to force myself to add more. I kinda have fallen in love with this universe so there will be more. I just done know when right now. Just like every year, it’s Apple season which means I’ll be working anywhere from 30-50 extra hours a week at work for the foreseeable future so it won’t be soon. The biggest thing is Eileen, Sam, and Gabriel that I want to touch on in depth. Also Dean and Cas happily as a mated pair without the possible end of world hanging over their shoulders.


End file.
